


Repossession/失而复得 (Chinese Translation)

by curlia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychic Bond, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 100,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlia/pseuds/curlia
Summary: Chinese Translation of Repossession by dreamsofspike. Link to the original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115Crowley和Aziraphale的秘密恋情已经维持了十四年，天堂和地狱都蠢到没能察觉——或许只是他俩这样认为而已。天使和恶魔很快都会意识到，天堂比地狱更残忍。译者的警告：A/C斜线有意义，文中有详细描写G对C的强暴和虐待，不喜勿入。（我认为这篇属于限制级，虽然作者标的是M）作者在某些单章前会单独发警告，如果我认为有需要额外警告的内容，也会在章前注明。





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710115) by [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike). 

1967年的一个深夜里，恶魔Crowley把车停在苏活区一条热闹的街边，做出一个痛苦的决定：从天使Aziraphale的生活里永久地、完完全全地消失。

“你对我来说太快了，Crowley……”

这句话刺伤了他，是的，但让Crowley那天晚上驾车离开时，想要与Aziraphale再也不见的不是这句话，而是_眼神_。

Crowley对很多事都知道一点，有两件事他自以为是专家。第一件当然是诱惑——官方文件上写明的责任，他存在的理由。

第二件是Aziraphale。

当Aziraphale开口把他赶走时，天使的眼睛向Crowley传达了完全相反的信息。他的眼中有深深的眷恋，忧伤的痛苦，告诉Crowley如果他再坚持一下，或许提起那家Crowley看见招牌时就立刻想起Aziraphale的餐馆，问他要不要在那里共进晚餐——或许在他就要下车时伸出手，拉住天使的衣袖，_求他不要走_……

Aziraphale就会留下。

他的确会这么做，Crowley对自己足够了解。他擅长诱惑，不可能错过自己制造的良机，天使眼中是愈加浓重的绝望与渴望，混合着恐惧和羞耻，因为他知道自己_不应该_渴望这个。

这让Crowley的心中充满恐慌。

他想着Aziraphale，想他那一身柔软的颜色，比衣物更温软的眼睛，让Crowley不愿离去的温暖，永远诱惑着他的那一点失落的天堂气息——他想起第一次看见Aziraphale纯白的羽翼，以及不久后他感受到的，天使心中单纯的爱与仁慈。在整个天堂、地狱与人间，Aziraphale是Crowley知道唯一存在的，真正的好人。

然后他想到火焰和剧痛，当他从天堂跌落时，烧焦的血肉和羽毛散发出难闻的气味，他想到撞击的痛苦，然后是无法用语言描述的剧痛，硫磺的岩浆将他淹没……最后是让他难以呼吸的绝望，他意识到自己失去了一切，连之前无法描述的剧痛都显得不值一提。

就在那一刻，他恍然大悟，仿佛被子弹击中心脏——他得远离Aziraphale。

_只要我说出口，他就会把自己献给我。_Crowley知道得千真万确，_而这样做会毁灭他的灵魂……他会堕天。_

无论这意味着他得做什么——_或是不做什么_，Crowley都不能让这样的事发生。

于是在之后的二十年里，Crowley拼命地分散自己的注意力。时不时地，电影院里会出现好看的电影，科技越来越发达，为诱惑提供了许多新奇有趣的可能，音乐也变得越来越好——然后忽然就一点也不好听了。

还有一直陪伴的酒精——量大得荒谬的酒精。

以及工作。

地狱再回头看时，会把Crowley这些年称作他“真的在努力”的那段时间。他在一周内能做比之前一个月更多次的诱惑，而且他_确实_试图让它们造成比过去几千年更强的杀伤力。甚至有人类真的因他的伎俩受到伤害——其中两次，他成功控制住自己，没有在之后偷偷地去逆转它们的效果。

当然，其中一个是虐待儿童的家伙，而另一个是腐败的政治家。

哪怕算不上完美，Crowley也比他绝大部分的职业生涯里做得要好——与此同时，他试图无视脑内那个听起来像Aziraphale的温柔声音，即使那个声音从没说过比“哦，_Crowley_”更多的话，语气也不像是生他气的样子，更像是……_伤心和失望_。

而地狱则为每次_总_有人阻碍他的诡计而愈加愤怒。忘记Aziraphale从未如此困难，因为每篇报告里Crowley都把最近工作的失败归咎于他。

_“那个天使，他有点聪明，总是比我抢先一步……”_

_“我也不清楚他怎么得知我的计划的，下一次我会把秘密保守得更好……”_

也许这些话会传到天堂某些上级的耳朵里，至少能让Aziraphale多获得些表彰或提拔。这样的想法稍微安慰了Crowley。

然后是1986年一个寒冷的冬夜，仿佛地狱正往他的后颈上吹风，某一次诱惑比他想象得更有成效——他所有的好意图都直接上了天堂，而恶魔Crowley出现在Aziraphale的家门口，开始敲门。

*******************************************************************************

更准确地说，他正毫无节奏地反复砸门。Aziraphale不太确定是不是有人在_敲_门，但还是决定去看一眼。

于是当Aziraphle打开门时，Crowley从门边倒了进来。

“Crowley！你怎么——发生了什么事？”他皱起眉头，恶魔身上扑鼻的酒气让他的心沉到了谷底，要是脸上没有干了的泪痕，可能事情还不像他想得这么糟：“你怎么了？”

他将Crowley推到离门远些的地方，转身把门锁了，然后把Crowley扶到沙发上坐下。

“没事。”Crowley坚持道，速度很慢却幅度过大地摇着头，Aziraphale就坐在他身旁，“没事，我只是喝得有点多……”

“Crowley。”Aziraphale不顾他断断续续的抗议，伸出手稳住他的肩膀，另一只手小心地为他摘下墨镜，放到一边，“好了，我亲爱的，和我说些话吧……看着我，Crowley……”

Crowley勉强听从，脸上是显而易见的痛苦和愧疚——强烈得Aziraphale都能感受到，它们像海浪一样向他袭来。所有天使和恶魔都天然地具有一定的共情能力，但Aziraphale的能力比大多数天使更强。他一向对积极情绪的感受比对消极情绪更敏感——这更说明Crowley正经历着巨大的痛苦，连Aziraphale都能强烈地感受到。

不过，Aziraphale对此并不太惊讶。毕竟，他一向对Crowley情绪的体察也比对其他人更敏感。

“哦，Crowley。”他轻声说着，用担忧的目光望着Crowley，微微咬着嘴唇，以免漏出只在他脑中回荡的温柔质问。

_你做了什么？_

Crowley的反应让Aziraphale立刻怀疑自己是不是一不小心把话说出了口。恶魔的脸皱成一团，往常的那层盔甲化为乌有，他用手掩面，又开始不住地流泪。

“对不起，”他喃喃地说，“我真的很抱歉……”

Aziraphale也对很多事都知道一点，有两件事他自以为是专家。第一件是人类的情感，他时常被它们环绕，有时还有责任将它们向更好的方向引导。

第二件是Crowley。

虽然他明白恶魔的情感和人类情感不太相同，绝大部分时候——在他俩相识的漫长时光里，Aziraphale把Crowley当作这规则的反例。相对于其他恶魔，他一直都有些……_柔软_，即使他戴上为这个世界特制的面具，他的情感依然足够接近表层，易于感知。

这就是现在最令他困扰的事了。这层面具怎么会完全剥落？

带着不好的预感，Aziraphale越来越确定无论是什么让Crowley感到愧疚，一定远比他往常做的那些诱惑和小坏事更加严重。

他不好的预感完全正确。

Crowley用支离破碎到几乎无法理解的语言向Aziraphale讲完了故事。他被派去诱惑一位有两个孩子的年轻父亲——都算不上诱惑，他的上级对此不屑一顾，更像是在这个年轻人的家庭里制造些不和。Crowley只需要在某个晚会上悄悄走到男人的身边，递上一杯酒，当男人看见远处他的妻子和一位男性朋友相对而笑时，在他耳边低声引起些疑虑。

而Crowley绝无可能知道这个男人已经有暴力倾向，尤其是在喝完酒之后——更不_可能_想象到那天晚上，那对夫妻回家后，醉酒的年轻人会从床下的保险柜里拿出手枪，杀死他所有的家人。

“他们还是_孩子_……”Crowley沮丧又烦乱，“我不知道他会……他们是无辜的……她也是无辜的，是我_说了谎_，是_我_的错，_都是我_……”

“Crowley，”Aziraphale的话语穿透了Crowley急速向下的漩涡，他轻轻摇了两下Crowley的肩膀，足以吸引他的注意力，“他们在哪儿？他们住在哪儿？”

Crowley迎上他的目光，迷惑渐渐退去，取而代之的是理解，然后是希望，他飞快地报出一串地址——离这里不远。

“在这儿等我。”Aziraphale说，他用一种严肃且期待的目光注视着Crowley，直到Crowley点头。然后Aziraphale从房间里消失了，确信自己回来时恶魔还会留在原地，下一秒他出现在城的另一边，Crowley报出地址的那户人家里。

悲惨与痛苦的协奏曲将这片地方压得喘不过气，即使在Aziraphale见到那家人的尸体之前——四具尸体，而不是Crowley所说的三具，父亲似乎一意识到自己的所作所为，就倒转枪口自杀了。

Aziraphale没有浪费时间，他先走到最小的孩子身边——大约三岁的女孩，他闭上眼睛，将手放在孩子的额头上，圣光中治愈的温暖渐渐注入孩子的身体，让她活了过来。第二次触碰把孩子放到了她自己卧室的床上，平静地睡着，对那一晚发生的事毫无记忆。Aziraphale对另一个孩子重复了这一套动作，然后是母亲。

他站在父亲的尸体前，动作停顿了一下，对人类怜悯的天性正和冰冷的厌恶感搏斗。房子里的痛苦太过深重和长久，远不止是某天晚上的一件事情导致的。Aziraphale意识到，男人在失去控制杀人之前，已经长期恐吓和虐待妻儿。

Aziraphale碰了一下男人，但没有让他活过来——只是把他的尸体移到一个他经常造访的酒吧的后巷里，那样他的家人不会醒来后在这儿看到他的尸体。Aziraphale想，他没有杀死这个男人，因为男人已经杀死了自己。他只是……_选择性_地使用了奇迹。

他回到书店，发现Crowley坐在沙发上睡着了，是体内大量酒精和过于激愤的情感的共同作用。Aziraphale在Crowley身边坐下，轻轻抓起他的手，当恶魔略有些惊诧地转醒时，递上一个安慰的微笑。

“天使……”Crowley的声音嘶哑而焦虑，“你……他们……”

“都活着。”Aziraphale点了一下头，“就像什么也没发生一样。”

Crowley顿时放松了下来，他颤抖着叹了口气。“又被你阻止了，”他露出一个脆弱的笑，“当然，我的失败，会造成些后果……但至少我能允许自己再活几个世纪了。”

Aziraphale皱了皱眉，对“又”字略有些惊讶，毕竟他近二十年没和Crowley有过任何联系。不过他没再追问，而是温和地说道：“我不觉得这是个完全的失败。”

母亲和孩子活了下来——但地狱还是能看到Crowley与目标互动的成效。要是Crowley的诱惑只造成一人而不是四人死亡，这能怪他吗？

Crowley看起来有些困惑，他摇了摇头，端详着Aziraphale的表情。而Azirapahale被他的坦诚与脆弱击中，他没有戴眼镜，脸上满是泪痕，睁大着担忧的双眼。

“我处理过了，Crowley。”他坚定地说道，“你不必再担忧。那家人是安全的——父亲_再也_不能伤害他们了。”

Crowley的眼中现出理解的神色，他慢慢地点了一下头，然后低下头如释重负地叹了口气。“谢谢你，”他呼出一口气，“谢谢你，天使……”

Aziraphale没想太多，发现自己这么做时才感到警惕——他伸出一只手，轻柔地捧起Crowley的脸，Crowley闭上了眼睛，把头向后靠在沙发上——这让Aziraphle的心痛了一下，然后他的心跳几乎完全停止了，因为Crowley睁开眼睛，抬起头，目光里是不可言说的深情。

“我想念你。”Aziraphale坦白道，说出口前并没有意识到刚才说了什么。

Crowley眼中盈起泪水，Aziraphale能_感到_他的渴望，他不顾一切地、痛苦地想要表达，却找不到合适的词句——然后Crowley毫无征兆地凑上前来，颤抖的手抚上Aziraphale的脸，他吻了Aziraphale，既饥渴难耐又犹豫不决。

Aziraphale由于极大的惊讶没有作出反应，但他的心脏狂跳着，某种被埋藏许久的东西在他的深处被唤醒，即使已经压抑了几个世纪——是与Crowley同样的渴望。

过了一会儿，Crowley放开了他，忧伤地摇了摇头，声音小得几乎听不清：“抱歉……抱歉，天使，我不知道自己……”

Aziraphale用一个吻封住了他余下的解释，他将手插进Crowley颈背上的头发里，深深地吻着他。在短暂的惊吓后，Crowley回吻了他，手环住Aziraphale的手腕，他与Aziraphale的身体相触，仿佛就要渴死的人终于寻到甘泉。

他的确快要渴死了，Aziraphale意识到这一点，后悔涌上心头。他等了多久？几十年？几个世纪？

但Crowley喝醉了，过分紧张又疲惫，Aziraphale很快从他唇边退开，轻柔地将指尖覆在他颤抖的双唇上，制止了Crowley吞吞吐吐的词句。

“我们明天再说。”他许诺着，让Crowley把头靠在自己肩上，“休息吧，亲爱的，_明天再说_。”

第二天早晨，Crowley再次试图从Aziraphale的生活里消失——但被Aziraphale当场抓获。他在门口堵住了正准备戴上墨镜，然后离开的Crowley——他既没让Crowley戴上墨镜，也没让他走——Aziraphale用一只手抓住Crowley的袖子，把他转过来紧紧抱住后，对他说昨晚既不是个错误，也不是之后就会后悔的片刻脆弱。他想要Crowley，自从有记忆起就想要他——这次他不会让Crowley轻易溜走了。

“你会堕落。”Crowley闭着眼睛，偏过头与Aziraphale额头相抵，语气里是令人窒息的恐惧和羞耻，“和我在一起……这么做……你会_堕落_的，天使……”

“或许我会，”Aziraphale温和地承认了，他的手臂环住Crowley的腰，不肯放开，“如果我对你的感觉只有……肉体的欲望。事实确实如此。”他轻笑着继续说道，“我对你有欲望，Crowley，但……远不止这些。”他托起Crowley的下巴，直到恶魔不情愿地与他四目相对，“你一定知道的吧？”

Crowley缓慢地咽了咽口水，眼中带着犹豫的神色，然后他低声坦白：“是对我的感情。”

Aziraphale曾思考过恶魔是否有爱的能力。Crowley的每一步都在打破他的偏见，让他质疑自己对堕落天使的认知。Crowley能够去爱，程度不亚于任何人类。即使身边都是期待他作恶的同伴，Crowley依然每次都造成尽量少的伤害。前一天晚上，Crowley把他温柔而热情的心捧出来，展示给Aziraphale看，Aziraphale已经无法再视而不见。

Crowley有良知，有心，一颗满是爱与温柔的心——至少在过去几十年里，Aziraphale反复地让这颗心疼痛流血，然后弃之不顾。

再也不会了。

1967年，Aziraphale还没做好准备。1986年的冬天……他准备好了。

“我爱你。”他直视着Crowley的眼睛说，对上Crowley狐疑的目光后，他又重复了一遍，“_我爱你_。”

他能感到Crowley的身体在抖，眼中的堤坝被摧毁，Crowley又一次深深地吻住他，直到他们都喘不过气才分开。

“Aziraphale。”Crowley在他的唇边喘着气，“我也爱你，我爱你，天使，_我爱你_……”

对于他们来说，这是新篇章的开始。他们比之前待在一起的时间更长，在想象不到的方面更加深入了解对方。他们试图保持警惕，明白不能让任何一边获知他们的这层关系——但在这么多年的等待后，这么做很不容易。他们分享彼此的家、亲密的瞬间和难忘的约会，为那些熟悉的地点赋予激动人心的新意义。

自从存在以来，Aziraphale从未感到如此幸福，他确信他们会一直这样，直到永远。

直到2000年一个温暖的夏日，Crowley从他的生命中再次消失。


	2. 第1章

2000年，夏，那是对未来影响深远的一个早晨，就像过去14年里的多数早晨一样，Crowley在Aziraphale的床上醒来。他们不会_每_晚都在一起，为了做好表面功夫，以免天堂和地狱发现他俩的实质性关系——或是发现他俩存在任何关系。

有时候他们在Crowley的公寓里过夜，但Aziraphale的床比Crowley的更软，在这样的夏日清晨也更暖和——阳光透过窗户，照在Crowley赤裸的肌肤上。他伸展着身体，享受照在胸口的温暖阳光。不过让他醒来的并非阳光的温度，而是Aziraphale的双唇贴着他的喉咙，热度远胜日光；他的天使就在身边，手正沿着他的腰部向上抚摸。

“早安。”

Aziraphale在他的颈边低声说道，呼出的轻柔气息让他有点痒，Crowley甚至没有试图抑制唇角的懒散笑容，他动了动——但只让Aziraphale靠得更近。

“早安，天使。”Crowley的声音沙哑，含着睡意，他吻了一下Aziraphale头顶上乱糟糟的卷发，“现在你该回到床上……”

Aziraphale轻轻地笑出了声，他用手肘撑起身体，迎上Crowley惺忪的睡眼，脸上是遗憾的微笑：“亲爱的，我也想这样，但我们真的得起床了，我们都得起床。”

Crowley皱了皱眉，挑起一边的眉毛。“你就打算这么劝我起床？”他哼了一声，翻了个白眼，然后用更舒适的姿势倒进毛茸茸的枕头里，向穿戴整齐的Aziraphale伸出手，试图把他拉回床上，“这就叫适得其反……”

“Crowley，”Aziraphale拒绝了，声音里的坚决让Crowley知道自己争不过他，只好叹着气放开手，“书店要开门……”

“好，那你去开门吧，”Crowley让步道，他翻了个身，把被子裹得更紧，“让我再睡一会儿……”

Aziraphale的沉默里带着焦虑的意味，Crowley转过身面对着他，睁开眼端详天使的表情。“怎么了？怎么回事？”他坐起身问道。

“呃，其实是……Gabriel说他今早会来书店一趟。我们有一段时间没见了，他说这次要亲自来取我的报告……”

“是啊。”Crowley完全坐了起来，他将双腿荡到床下，沮丧地把毯子向后扔去，“当妻子回家时，情人就不能留在这儿了，对吧？”

他基本上是在开玩笑。

Aziraphale快步走到他身边，用相似的姿势坐下，当Aziraphale温柔地环住他的腰时，Crowley闭上了眼睛：“Crowley，亲爱的，你知道不是这样。只是不能让他们在这儿发现你，你_明白_的，你明白可能会有什么后果。”

“撒旦在上，你可能会收到一份措辞严肃的警告。”

“是的，而你会收到死刑判决书。”Aziraphale的声音略有些不稳，他语气尖锐，语调因担忧而不断升高，“要是发现你在这里，他们会直接杀死你！或者至少也会把你在这儿的消息告诉你的上级，让_他们_来处死你！看在上帝的份上，在他们碰到你之前，我一定会为保护你而战，或许我会堕落……但如果天使或恶魔不止一个，如果我的速度不够快，或是不够强大，Crowley，我真的_不能_……”

“好吧，好吧，天使，我知道。”Crowley用一声叹息缓和了气氛，他握住Aziraphale搭在他腰上的手，“我明白，我马上就走。我只是——不想再躲藏了，没别的意思。”

他打算站起身，但Aziraphale的手臂把他抱得更紧。Crowley抬起头，对上Aziraphale无比认真的目光——其中的爱与忧伤几乎让他无法呼吸。Aziraphale身体前倾，手从Crowley的腰上移到后脑，他们交换了一个深情的吻，而Crowley无法拒绝。当他们终于因缺氧而分开时，Crowley喘着气，低低地笑了一声，他的身体仍因渴望而微微发抖。

“天使，我说过了……要是你想让我走，就别这样……”

“我不想。”Aziraphale小声打断了Crowley，“Crowley，我想让你永远在我身边，我希望你知道这一点。”

“我知道。”

“那我希望这……足够了，暂时足够了。”

Crowley感受到Aziraphale的犹豫，词句背后的脆弱，他又吻了Aziraphale一次——为了让他放心。“我想就先这样吧。”他露出一个温暖的微笑，“你去开书店的门，我尽快离开。”

Aziraphale的神情放松下来，他的手轻柔地抚过Crowley的头发。Crowley闭上眼睛，沉浸于Aziraphale的触碰，然后Aziraphale不情愿地站起身。

“我们午饭时见？”他提醒Crowley。

Crowley点点头，起身去穿裤子：“嗯。”

他们约好在新开的一家小餐馆共进午餐，就在伦敦城外。那儿还不太为人所知，客人不多，即使最近获得了一些热情洋溢的正面评价，天堂和地狱也不可能去那里找他们。

Crowley飞快地穿好衣服，溜下台阶，从后门离开，他穿过几条后巷，才走向自己停宾利的那条大路——离书店两个街区远。他打开车锁，坐进车里时、脑中感到一种熟悉的温暖——他知道那是Aziraphale在试图用灵魂与自己交流。

“_我爱你……_”

被温暖的同时，Crowley也感到心中隐约的不安。这种精神上的联系他和Aziraphale都不陌生，用来简短地诉说爱意，或是说句“_亲爱的，过来一下，我有东西要给你看_”都没什么风险，还省去隔着房间喊叫的麻烦。这就像电台的波长——只在特定范围内能够听见。

但Aziraphale隔着几个街区与Crowley联系就有更大风险了——尤其是他清楚Gabriel或许正在来拜访的路上，也处于能听见的范围。Crowley知道这是Aziraphale没有说出他的名字的原因——这样日后还能否认，他可以是在和_任何人_说话——Crowley也知道此时不该回复，他只在心中暗暗地回以同样的情感。

_当我再见他时，我会说给他听的。_Crowley一边这么告诉自己，一边开车返回公寓。_只要再等几个小时……_

Crowley刚走进公寓大门，把钥匙扔进门边的碗里，伸手去够他的手机时，就有什么人从身后将他撞倒，手机滑过地面，停在书桌下。Crowley试图将袭击者从身上推开，试图站起来，但几双强壮的手把他的双手反绑在背后，一只脚踩住他的后颈，把他钉在地上。

他立刻感知到攻击自己的是一群天使，而不是恶魔——这让他的心沉到了惊惧的谷底。Aziraphale在书店与天使见面的_同时_，他在公寓里被天使攻击，Crowley确信这不是简单的巧合。

_他们盯上我们了……_

“放开我！放手，你们在干什么？”他一边大喊，一边用力地挣扎，打着响指试图制造混乱，他的手机从桌下的角落里消失了。

“安静。”女性天使说，这不是把他压在地上的两个天使之一，因为声音离得更远，“恶魔，你的挣扎是徒劳的，”

Crowley挑衅地笑着，哪怕她正一步步走来，将一个细细的金属圈靠近他的脖颈，“你见过我吗？”他嘲弄道，“我可不会——”

话音戛然而止，那项圈扣上他的喉咙，不让他窒息但紧贴着皮肤——灼烧的剧痛瞬间席卷他的整个身体，将他所有的感知都淹没在一片白光中——然后是无边的黑暗。

*****************************************************************************************

Crowley这次醒来时，他四周的境况更糟了。

首先，他的头嗡嗡地疼——但至少不是那种铺天盖地、让他失去意识的剧痛了，只是钝痛的余震，在他的头骨上一下下地疼。

他正躺在冰冷坚硬的石砖地上，眨了几下眼睛，直到视线清晰，然后他坐起来，恼怒又不安地意识到墨镜不见了。好处是手脚都恢复了自由，看来他们不认为有必要绑住他。

_那他们可是大错特错了……_

金属的项圈还紧紧地环在他的脖颈上，现在项圈连了一条沉重的锁链，另一头被固定在石砖地面的中心。除去墙边的一盏灯，房间里空无一物，其中一面墙上嵌着扇大开的门——但锁链的长度让Crowley站起身都很困难，更别说靠近门了。

他看不到任何一个天使——这一切还没完。

毕竟他还想知道Aziraphale现在怎么样了。

“喂！”他大叫道，“这是谁他妈想出来的主意？过来啊，现在就来，给我讲讲啊！”

无人回答——但他听见牢房外传来窃窃私语的声音。他安静地等待了一会儿，仔细聆听着，可是什么也没听懂——过了一会儿，两个天使走进房间，一个男性天使和一个女性天使，都一副紧张不安的神情。Crowley咧开嘴笑着，对他们放肆地眨了眨眼。

“告诉我吧，”他说，“这么守口如瓶可做不了朋友。”

男性天使怒视着他，嘴因愤怒和恶心而扭曲，他迅速地走近，用拳头的背面打了Crowley的脸。“恶魔，_这里_没人是你的_朋友_。”他低吼道。

Crowley稳住身体后立刻挥拳回击，天使飞快地向后退了一步，几乎退到Crowley的活动范围外，他的拳头只勉强碰到天使的下巴，差点就没打到。

下一秒他宁可自己根本没动手。

触到天使的那一瞬间，和前一次一模一样的灼热痛苦占领了Crowley的身体，像一把从内部燃起的火焰，把他的呼吸和力气一并夺去，让他跪在冰冷的石砖上。他几乎感觉不到同一个天使狠狠地踢了他的胸口一脚，听不清愤怒的骂声——天使的声音闷闷的，仿佛正在水下。

天使抓起他的头发，把他的头猛地向后拽去，随着疼痛的渐渐减退，词句变得清晰：“……竟然敢_碰_我，_令人作呕的……_”

“放开他。”

这个新的声音立即被听从了，天使放开Crowley的头发，飞快地后退了两步——Crowley注意到这个细节，心中一喜。然后，他看见一双时髦的黑皮鞋迈着缓慢而慎重的步伐向他走来，Crowley抬起头，看见了说话的天使的脸。他口唇发干，嗓子像被噎住了一样。

Gabriel。

既然大天使被牵扯进来，那就是认真的了。

他昏迷了多久？足够Gabriel去见Aziraphale一面了吗？

Crowley努力抑制住想吐的冲动，脚步有些不稳地站起身。作为恶魔，某些深埋的直觉意识到这位天使的强大力量，试图说服他避开Gabriel耀眼的白色圣光。但他不肯让这群该死的天使从他转开视线的动作里获取成就感，哪怕大天使_的确_让他倍感威胁，Crowley强迫自己直视Gabriel，伸出一只手小心地擦过流血的下唇——那一拳把他的嘴唇打破了。

“没错，动手是不明智的。”Gabriel假装同情地露出苦笑，“我不建议你再试一次了。”

“我看我也没这个机会，你的人太怕我，都不敢再靠近我了。”

天使怒火中烧，迈步冲上前来，Crowley做好了第二轮的准备；但Gabriel伸出手做了一个制止的手势，连看都没看愤怒的天使一眼——那天使立刻退了回去。

“不。”Gabriel微笑道，是个非常令人不快的笑，愉悦中带着残忍，“Crowley，他没有理由怕你，这儿没人怕你。只是我们需要你暂时保持_清醒_，要是你戴的项圈再触发一次，你就又昏过去了。”

Crowley立刻皱起眉头，伸手去摸项圈。

“如果是我，我也不会试图把它摘下来，除非你想再像上次那样。”Gabriel建议道，“你试图伤害任何人……试图传送……试图摘下项圈，它_都_会制止你。”

Crowley这才明白过来为何除了项圈和锁链外，天使们没有再束缚他，一种冰冷而空洞的感觉占据了他的心。

“为什么？”他质问道，痛恨声音里些微的颤抖，于是咬字都更加用力，希望他们不会把这当成恐惧的表现——不，当然不是，这是暴烈的愤怒，他显然已经开始感到愤怒了，“我到底做了什么坏事，连你们都有资格来动我？你们解决你们的事，地狱解决我们的，一向都是这个规矩！你们是在违反_战时法律_！”

Gabriel低声笑了。“或许是吧，”他耸耸肩，“要是那边有任何办法知道你在我们这里。”

“是啊，你最好寄希望他们别发现！”Crowley讥嘲道，在锁链允许的范围内尽量靠近Gabriel，“我还以为你们最循规蹈矩呢，没错吧？这是你们最过分的一次，闻所未闻！用锁链限制我的移动，约束我的能力，没有审判，甚至不告诉我我做了什么！当地狱发现你们的所作所为时，你们会后悔的。”他挑衅地怒视Gabriel，唇边露出一抹讥笑，“这是你们干过最蠢的事。”

Gabriel的神情没有变，他迅速地出拳打在Crowley的侧脸上，力道足够让Crowley重新跪下。他关于项圈的警告比Crowley汹涌的怒气迟来了半秒，恶魔又爬了起来，准备还击。

然后项圈将他击倒，Gabriel一脚踩在Crowley的锁链上，不给他再起身的空间，他一试图撑起身体，Gabriel就猛地把他推回跪姿。随后Gabriel在Crowley的身旁蹲下，让他们视线平齐，Crowley做好了再次被攻击、被项圈击倒的准备，他怒瞪着Gabriel，等待着，每一块肌肉都紧绷起来。

“你知道吗，现在项圈的等级很低。”Gabriel装似随意地说，“我猜你几乎感觉不到它，对吗？它现在只让你感觉……有点累。只要你不做什么太蠢的事。”

Crowley慢慢地咽了咽口水，一边思考着。不，他现在根本感觉不到项圈，除了后脑些许的嗡嗡声，一种虚弱或疲惫的感觉，之前被他当作在自己家中被攻击，头上挨了几下的后遗症，但或许不是这么简单。

“我们现在故意把它设得很低。”Gabriel解释道，唇角勾起一个轻蔑的弧度，“Crowley，你算不上_人_，你不会获得审判。”他把语调放软，“不过——我们_会_告诉你你做了什么，我们希望你能在对话中保持……清醒。所以我们暂时把项圈的等级调低，限制你的能力，让你无法战斗，无法逃跑。或许你集中所有精力，还能调动起足够的力量，完成一两个小奇迹——只要不试图伤害任何人，但你绝不可能离开这里。”

Gabriel把手伸进口袋，掏出一个细长的银色机器，与项圈是同样质地的金属，它看起来像个遥控器。

虽然心中的忧虑越揪越紧，但Crowley没有转开目光，

“不过，也是_可以_调得更高的。”Gabriel像是有些无聊一样，用手把玩着那个小遥控器，“而且——要是调到更高的等级……”他挤了挤眼睛，摇着头，“……可能就有些难看了。”Gabriel顿了顿，注视着Crowley，脸上的笑容完全消失了，“想试试吗？”

Crowley咽了咽口水，低头扫了一眼那装置，然后继续直视Gabriel的双眼。他谨慎地压低声音，使自己听上去胸有成竹：“你想要什么？”

Gabriel端详了他一小会儿，才像是终于批准了这个问题一样，把丝毫未动的遥控器放回口袋里。由于遥控器的暂时消失，Crowley允许自己放松了一些。

Gabriel从西服的内置口袋里抽出几张纸片，扔到Crowley面前的地上。Crowley非常明白Gabriel在观察他的神情变化，所以他在低头看照片时，努力不提供给Gabriel任何反应，哪怕他的身体内部仿佛经历了一场地震，哪怕他突然感到无法呼吸。

照片上是他和Aziraphale。

他们一起走在街上，小心地隔着几英尺的距离，绝大部分人可能都不会认为他们是一起的。更有嫌疑的一张是在餐馆的窗外拍下的，他们坐在同一张桌边吃午饭。第三张是他们一起坐在公园的长椅上。

Crowley咽了咽口水，努力保持声音的平稳，做出一副若无其事的样子。“哦，怎么了？”他微微耸肩，“我们会偶尔见面，讨论各自认为重要的事宜，就是这样。”

Gabriel一时没有说话，只是点了下头，以示他听见了Crowley的解释，然后他从口袋里拿出另一张照片：“公园长椅那张的特写……_相当_有趣。”

Crowley一看到那张照片，心立刻紧缩起来，照片的重点不是他和Aziraphale，而是他们之间相隔的距离——放在长椅上的两只手，手指刚好轻轻地触到对方，他们当时还觉得这有_多么不易察觉_，是个_多聪明的办法_……

但这样的接触一点也不会被当作巧合。

“他在哪儿？”Crowley谨慎地低声问。

“如果是我，我现在就不会担心他。”Gabriel建议道，他站起身，图片还散落在Crowley面前的地上。“这是_你_的事。”他的声音平静却愤怒，含着丝丝恨意，“你竟敢将天堂最好的战士之一当作腐化的目标，谁知道你筹划了多久……竭尽全力诱惑他加入恶魔的阵营……试图让他堕落……”

听到这里，Crowley无法掩盖脸上的恐惧，他不断摇头，抬眼望着Gabriel：“什么？不，我没有……_我不会_……”

Gabriel的嘴唇因刻骨的厌恶而扭曲，他收回手，又狠狠地给Crowley的脸上来了一拳，让他闭嘴；然后是踢在肋骨上的一脚，让他只能一只手捂着肚子，无力地喘气。Gabriel随手抓起一把Crowley的头发，把他的头猛地向后拉拽。然后他身体前倾，靠近Crowley，脸上是不怀好意的笑。

“恶魔，只有我让你回答的时候，你才能说话。”他冷漠地威胁道，“你会得到答案的：当一个像你这样低贱、邪恶的家伙……_敢_去玷污圣洁时，会有什么后果。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3得了雨果奖！作为其中一员感觉好荣幸啊，也很高兴能在这个平台上遇到你们。  
既然Gabriel出场了就随便说两句吧：这篇的G相比原作显然黑化了至少十倍，这是作者的设定以及剧情需求，和书剧的人设显然都有很大区别，希望大家不要因此太恨这个角色啦。


	3. 第2章

当Crowley没来和他共进午餐时，Aziraphale并不太担心。

他们接到各自总部突然命令的情况并不罕见，在这样的时候，贸然联系对方不安全。Crowley或许是被他的恶魔上级叫走，正获取下一次诱惑任务的详细信息。

这样的事时常发生。

在回家的路上，Aziraphale拿出手机查看了一下。这是相当新的科技——至少对他来说，但Crowley坚持认为他应该有一个手机，为了应付现在这样的情况。由于他们关系的隐秘性，Crowley认为他们会有时候需要远距离通信的能力——Aziraphale勉强同意了。在许多的情况下，他觉得发短信比打电话更安全。

但这一路上，无论Aziraphale看多少次手机，铃声都没有响起，屏幕一片空白，他心中纠缠不休的焦虑感愈来愈强。要是Crowley所处的环境没有安全到可以发出短信，或许收到短信也同样危险。Aziraphale抑制住给他打电话或发短信的冲动，不愿让Crowley惹上麻烦。

夜幕降临，而Crowley仍然没有联系他，Aziraphale认真地感到担忧。

在相识的这么长时间里，他们有过几年不见，甚至几世纪不见的先例，但Aziraphale很少担忧，因为Crowley迟早会再出现。可是在过去的十四年里，他们从未与彼此分开超过几天。那天晚上大约八点左右，Aziraphale给Crowley的手机发了条短信。

_一切还好吗？_

他刚点击发送，就过快地弹出了回复。

_消息未发出。 _

Aziraphale皱了皱眉头，他犹豫了一下，然后拨通了Crowley的号码。

_如果不安全，他就不会接电话，但我可以给他留个言，让他回电给我，那样他就知道我在担心……_

“您拨打的电话号码是空号……请核对后再拨……”

Aziraphale困惑地盯着手机，这不可能，Crowley的号码已经十多年没变了。他又拨了一次，拨了两次……都得到了同样的回复。

这时，他开始陷入恐慌，在确定身边无人跟踪后，Aziraphale叫了辆出租车，动身去往Crowley的公寓。当他看见宾利停在路边，和往常一样的位置时，Aziraphale暂时松了口气。他飞快地爬上台阶，来到Crowley的门前，轻松立刻被冰冷的恐惧取代——门大敞着。

“Crowley？”他叫道，声音在空荡的公寓中回响，其中的恐慌更加明显。他注意到钥匙和以往一样被扔在碗里，他小心地在公寓里转了一圈，没发现打斗的痕迹——但Crowley的公寓里的东西太少，没什么弄乱的空间。

Aziraphale回想起他早晨通过精神连接向Crowley倾诉的爱意——没有回复。他清楚回复又蠢又危险，Crowley不回答才是聪明的选择，那样即使有人听见，也不能确知Aziraphale的话是说给Crowley听的。然而现在，他不得不多想——Crowley是不是_无法_回答？或许他受了伤，被抓住，或者……更糟？

他想起清晨的交谈，Crowley的不快乐，低声坦白他有多不愿被当作Aziraphale“肮脏的小秘密”——一个难过的想法短暂地划过他的脑海：或许Crowley是自行离开了。或许他厌倦了躲藏，厌倦了风险和危机，或许他需要休息一段时间，暂时离开Aziraphale？

但Aziraphale还能感到Crowley那个吻中饱含的爱与温柔，和他眼中的温暖，他知道这个想法不会成真。Crowley不会在突然离去前不告诉Aziraphale他要去哪里，不会不说再见。

即使他选择离开Aziraphale——他也不可能抛下他的宾利。

虽然这种可能令他万分沮丧，但更现实的那些可能还要更糟。他站在Crowley公寓黑暗的死寂中，闭上眼睛，将意识向尽量远的距离铺开。他口干舌燥，心跳飞快，他知道这很危险，但是别无选择了。

_Crowley_ _……你在那里吗？我需要和你说句话，你……你这个恶毒的魔鬼。我——我不知道你在做什么，但我会找到答案的。你——只要你来见我，你这个……邪恶的东西……_

他为自己匮乏的想象力皱起眉头，可是把更具侮辱性的词汇用在Crowley身上很难，因为Crowley显然是Aziraphale见过最不“邪恶的东西”。他只希望这样的用词能让无意听见的其他天使或魔鬼不起疑，或许Crowley也能安全地回应，而不会惹上麻烦。他又站了一会儿，满怀希望地等待着，等待Crowley讥讽的声音响起。

_那你就得等着了，羽毛脸的家伙，我们中有人还有事做，知道吗？_

或

_你不是想知道我在做什么吗，光环脑袋……自己去找吧，祝你好运。_

总的来说，Crowley假装冒犯Aziraphale的水平，和Aziraphale假装冒犯Crowley的水平差不多。

可是没有任何咒骂，无论语气多么轻微——什么都没有，他的连接没有收到任何回复。

只有冰冷可怕的寂静。

******************************************************************************************

几天过去了，Crowley依然渺无音信，Aziraphale已经不知道还有哪种寻找Crowley的方式不会引起他们的上级注意。他一面想要尽可能多地待在书店，万一Crowley回来后需要帮助，一面又想把书店关门，那样才能动身去找Crowley。

他反复地找过了他们以往的秘密会面地点——每一家他们常去的餐馆，还有公园。所有他能想起与Crowley见过面的地方，Aziraphale都找过了——Crowley都不在。

他的恶魔似乎消失的无影无踪了。

Crowley失踪两星期后，Aziraphale想出一个办法。他知道这不是什么_高明_的主意，但他实在没别的法子。在将书店关门后，他花了大半周的时间，被围在许多打开的箱子之间，与一摞摞的书一起席地而坐。

重点是，他不允许那些书碰到他的书架，更不可能让人类顾客们近身。

这些年里，Aziraphale略有些警惕地观察到，巫术在人类间很流行。原则上来说，他不会进货那些其他书店卖得火爆的青少年读物——不是因为他觉得它们是罪恶的，而只是因为它们说的都_大错特错_。

他身边的那些活页上是快速记下的笔记，除他之外没人能看懂，而散落在地上的那些书——是_正确_的极少数，所以落在人类手上就太危险了。

他慎重地研读了那些书，在笔记上注明哪部分有他需要的信息，直到他找到几个咒语和仪式，以及他需要的那种魔法。

召唤恶魔的魔法。

通过近一周的钻研，Aziraphale积攒起五六个可靠的咒语，又花了一两天获取所需的器具后，Aziraphale准备好了。既然他无法用电话和精神连接联系上Crowley，他不得不依靠魔法——只能寄希望于天堂别发现这事。

天堂总体来说不太看得惯召唤恶魔的行为，人类也是。事实上，这种行为在恶魔中都不受欢迎——他们_尤其_不喜欢被召唤。

但Crowley已经消失三周了。

Aziraphale别无选择。

在之后的几天内，Aziraphale把仪式挨个试了一遍——都不成功。然后他又仔细读了一遍书，重新检查了笔记，之后又试了一次。依然不成功。每失败一次，Aziraphale的希望就减小一分，这些咒语本该将恶魔从任何地方召唤出来……无论是地球上的天涯海角……还是地狱的最底层。

然而依然……Crowley没有出现。

_我一定做错了什么。_Aziraphale告诉自己。_这十二次……每次都……_

_嗯，就是我做错了。就是这样。_

因为余下的可能——Crowley既不在地球上，也不在地狱，根本不复存在——啊，他完全不愿考虑这个部分。

他又找了些器具，在书店的地板上画出一个能困住恶魔的符文陷阱，然后再试了一次那个咒语——这次他把Crowley的名字换成了Crowley最近提起过的一个低级恶魔跟班。然后，他的心向下沉了一些，努力不去想Crowley可能在经历什么，因为这一次……咒语生效了。

“你？真的是你？”恶魔讥讽地笑道，厌恶地瞥了一眼将他困住的陷阱，才抬起头怒视Aziraphale，“你想要什么？”

Aziraphale迎上恶魔不自然地闪烁的目光，神情冰冷而严肃：“我要消息，你对恶魔Crowley的行踪知道多少？”

恶魔端详了很久Aziraphale的表情，他的目光意味深长，脸上慢慢浮现出笑容。Aziraphale感到一阵不适，这时恶魔大笑起来：“啊，撒旦，那是_真的_！”

“我一点也听不懂你的话。”Aziraphale说了谎，避开他的视线，“什么是真的？”

“你和Crowley！”恶魔欢欣鼓舞地叫道，“我的意思是，一直有传言，但——这么说就是真的了。你，召唤一个_恶魔_，就为了找他！”

_传言？竟然有传言？_

Aziraphale顿觉恶心，这样的传言很可能就是Crowley消失的原因。

“我只是想要——严厉地责备他。”Aziraphale坚持道，“毕竟，他_是_我一生的宿敌……”

“哦，原来现在都改叫_这个_了……”

“你到底知不知道他在哪里？”Aziraphale直截了当地问，话音中的颤抖微不可察，他强迫自己直视恶魔的眼睛，感到自己的脸在发烫。

“说得好像我会告诉你一样。”

Aziraphale点点头，他早预料到这个回答。这就是他为此做过准备的原因，他转向放着施咒的器具的小桌，拿起一个没有标签的瓶子，然后回身面对恶魔，拧开了瓶盖。

“我认为照实回答是你的最佳选项。”

恶魔不屑的笑容消失了，圆溜溜的小眼睛紧盯着Aziraphale手中的瓶子。他翻了个白眼，叹着气说：“听着，我也不知道Crowley在哪儿，好了吧？我们没人知道，相信我……我们都在找。他肯定是逃走了，抱歉，一切都可能发生。”

Aziraphale发现自己绝望地希望这就是真相，但他不太相信。他之前使用的咒语是正确的——意味着如果Crowley只是决定逃跑，咒语会把他召唤回来。但是Crowley没有出现，他越来越确信Crowley经历了一些非常糟糕的事——只是他不知道是什么。

“喂，我说的是真话。”恶魔坚决地说，用疲惫的双眼扫着Aziraphale，Aziraphale思忖着自己的心中所想到底有多少表现在脸上，“我发誓，行了吧？现在他是地狱的一号通缉犯，但是——我们也找不到他。”

“我相信你。”Aziraphale向恶魔保证道，他冷静地走近，脚离圆圈只有不到一英寸，准备打开陷阱，“谢谢，你给了我很多帮助。”Aziraphale犹豫片刻，遗憾地叹了口气，才望着恶魔的眼睛，继续说道：“很可惜，我恐怕不能让你对上级也提供这么多消息。”

恶魔惊恐地盯着他，而Aziraphale向后退了一步，没有解开陷阱。“嘿，等等！别这样，我把我知道的都告诉你了！”

Aziraphale觉得最好别再与恶魔多费口舌，这只会延缓不可避免的事。

他把那瓶圣水沿着圆圈的边沿倒下。像汽油一样，圣水浸满内圈和外圈，然后升起一团火焰。Aziraphale转过身离开了房间，将恶魔痛苦的尖叫、融化的血肉的气味留在身后。他知道火会一直在陷阱内燃烧，直到把恶魔的所有痕迹烧尽——包括他不幸知晓的、Aziraphale与Crowley的关系。

*************************************************************************************************

Aziraphale在书店召唤恶魔的一周内，两个天使出现在他门前。

“Gabriel想要见你。”

“哦，好，当然了。”Aziraphale欣然同意，他面上含笑，心中却在发抖，“我马上就去，只要先把书店关了。”

“_现在就去_，Aziraphale。”其中一个天使不耐烦地说道。

另一个天使露出冰冷不快的笑容：“我们在这儿等你。”

Aziraphale尽可能拖延了时间，他把收银台里的钱数了一遍——和昨晚相比一分不差，整理完已经乱了好几年的书架。当两个天使开始清嗓子，向他投来警告的视线时，他叹了口气，从门边的架子上取过大衣穿上。

一路上Aziraphale都在为召唤恶魔想出合理的解释。幸亏已经死无对证了，Aziraphale可以说是自己听闻了一些坏事，和这个恶魔有关？或者是恶魔攻击了他——不，不，这样不行，因为显然是Aziraphale主动与恶魔联系……

Aziraphale坐着一路通向天堂的电梯，身后是两个天使，脑海里转过十几个无用的借口。

Gabriel就在上面等他们，挂着鲨鱼般的微笑，与Aziraphale沉稳地握手。

“Aziraphale，你好啊！真高兴你能来。”

Azirapahle瞟了一眼那两个被派来押送他的天使：“嗯，好……我知道你需要我最近几周的报告……”

“不，不，那个可以等。”Gabriel不屑地挥了挥手，走过来把胳膊搭在Azirapahale肩上，引着他走过长长的白色走廊，“我想先给你看样东西。”

Gabriel一从他面前移开，Aziraphale就看见走廊尽头还并肩站着两个天使，都身形笔直，像是在守卫什么。他们身后的地上趴伏着什么东西，Aziraphale皱了皱眉，由于被两个天使挡住，他看不清那东西的形状。但它的宽度远超两个天使，Aziraphale能看见天使身后的地板上有一大片黑色向两侧延展开来……像天使的翅膀，但……

Aziraphale的心揪在一起，他想到之前使用的召唤咒语，能把恶魔从地球上……或地狱的任何地方召回。没有一个咒语提到该怎样从天堂召唤恶魔……因为恶魔不该出现在天堂。

然而……

Gabriel一挥手，两个天使就让到一边，Aziraphale的视野再无阻碍。他望着跪在那里、低着头的恶魔，Crowley的脸上满是瘀伤，翅膀完全展开后被被束缚在地上。Aziraphale的呼吸几乎卡在了喉咙里。Crowley身受重伤，浑身都在颤抖，双手绑在身后——但他还_活着_。

Aziraphale吐出一口气，宽慰交织着无尽的痛苦，他的脑中填满了呼之欲出的词句，哪怕能用阔别了一个月的精神连接告诉Crowley也好。但他不敢——只要是真心话，他就不能说。

_啊，Crowley_ _，我亲爱的Crowley_ _，我找到你了，我会带你离开这里。我要带你回家，我保证，一切都会好起来的……_

要是Aziraphale知道下一步该怎么做就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我现在已经不能直视法百列了（捂脸）


	4. 第3章

第三章

光是_目睹_Crowley和他过去几周经受的无数创伤就让Aziraphale心痛如绞。

恶魔跪在地上，双手被紧紧地绑在背后。脖子上锁着一个项圈，Aziraphale想这是为了限制他的能力，防止他用奇迹脱身。Crowley的翅膀完全展开，当Aziraphale意识到他们固定翅膀的方式时，不禁皱了皱眉：Crowley翅膀的关节处被穿上金属圆环，连着短得惊人的锁链，让他整个人只能趴伏在地上，甚至无法挺直背脊。

当然，Aziraphale在见证人类对彼此做下最可怕的事情时，他也曾多次感到愤怒。但此刻他愤怒的程度前所未有，胸口仿佛涌上一团暗火。他望着Crowley无助的双翼，上面满布着愈合到不同程度的割痕与烧痕，许多地方光滑的黑色羽毛被烧焦，只剩下灰烬和白骨。

Crowley的恶魔身份无关紧要，天使会对任何一个生物做出这种事，就足以让Aziraphale怒不可遏——不出所料，毕竟他从未有过这种经历。

Crowley还未抬头看过他，所以没有证据表明他意识到Aziraphale正在这房间里。他的墨镜不见了——这样的细节给Aziraphale的怒火又加了把柴。_当然了_，或许他们做的第一件事就是拿走Crowley的墨镜，而Crowley会_恨死_这样……被敌人团团围住，还偷走了他的盾牌。Crowley低着头，双眼紧闭，但Aziraphale依然能看见他眼睛周围和脸颊上的瘀伤，下唇还裂了个口子。

他能想象出发生了什么：Crowley显然不会放弃抵抗，这件事他很确定。Crowley牙尖嘴利，即使有智慧和自保的本能告诫他小心行事，他也能轻易激怒别人。但Aziraphale一想象有天使，_任何_一位天使，一拳打在Crowley的嘴上，而Crowley因为被锁住无法还手，Azirpahale的手就无用地握成了拳头。

无用是因为他不能屈从于攻击的冲动，现在还不能。

如果他现在动手，身边至少有五个天使——他会输，Crowley也会。

他就会_失去_Crowley。

Aziraphale知道以Crowley现在的状况，和他一起逃走几乎是不可能的，但要是有一种办法能带着Crowley全身而退，就是他用有生以来最好的演技，对Crowley假装_毫不在乎_。

“看到了吗？”Gabriel自鸣得意地说，语气几乎是高兴的：“你看，我们帮你解决了一个大问题。不用谢。”

Aziraphale挑了挑眉毛，使声音保持平稳：“哦，这就是最近如此安静的原因。”

他开口的那一瞬，Crowley猛地睁开眼睛，抬起头望着Aziraphale，满脸的震惊。Aziraphale只允许自己扫了Crowley一眼，因为他能读懂Crowley的绝望，感受到周围空气中弥漫的惊慌……而Aziraphale只能尽量不让自己失控，阻止自己冲到Crowley面前，抱住他轻声安慰的冲动。

他不能，现在不能——除非他想要这拥抱变成最后一次。

他努力将视线从Crowley身上移开，对着Gabriel露出淡然的微笑：“因为最近没有他作恶的痕迹，我的确想知道他在筹划什么。”

“他正在筹划什么？”Gabriel咧开嘴笑了，“你看，这就是最有趣的部分，他都告诉我们了……”

“我本该成功的。”Crowley忽然嘶哑又颤抖地开口，他先看了一眼Gabriel，才对上Aziraphale的视线，他们的对视里含着相似的绝望，词句从Crowley嘴里飞快地溜出，“诱惑本就是我的专长，知道吗？假如你没那么不解风情……你_早_就落入我的圈套了，愚蠢无知的天使……”

Gabriel的笑容立刻消失了，表情因愤怒而扭曲，他转向Crowley，狠狠地踩在他的右边翅膀上。Crowley发出一声哽咽的尖叫，但当Gabriel抓起他的头发，强迫他抬头时，他的声音戛然而止。Aziraphale惊惧地望着这一切，而Gabriel用脚后跟残忍地碾过Crowley的翅膀，然后凑到Crowley耳边悄声说了些什么。

Aziraphale听不清他说的话，但无论是什么，都足以让Crowley完全安静下来。Crowley肉眼可见地打了个冷颤，小幅度地摇头，一脸绝望地咽下了未出口的痛叫。

最令Aziraphale担忧的是Crowley毫不抵抗的态度，他甚至没有试图躲闪，没有挑衅的咒骂或威胁。Gabriel正往Crowley的耳朵里灌着毒药般的低语，即使Crowley理应为这样残忍的对待感到气愤，Aziraphale也无法从他铺天盖地的_恐惧_中分辨出愤怒。

Aziraphale想要阻止Gabriel，他想要抗争，想拉开大天使，阻止正发生在Crowley身上的一切——但他知道这只会让形势恶化。于是，他将精力集中在给Crowley用疼痛为代价，吐出的些许词句上。

其实意思挺明显的。

Crowley告诉Gabriel和其他天使，他试图引诱Aziraphale，但失败了。这仿佛在Aziraphale心上插了一刀，Crowley遭受了如此不公，背负起所有责难，只为了让Aziraphale不受牵连。但Aziraphale无暇让自己在愧疚中停留，他必须利用Crowley的牺牲，让他们全身而退。

首先……他得让Gabriel把注意力从Crowley转回自己身上。

“真的吗，Crowley。”他讥讽道，尽可能让自己的声音里充满不屑，等到Gabriel再次站起身，目光转向Aziraphale时，他才继续说道，“你真以为我不知道吗？你总是那么明显。”他强笑一声，“无知和_不感兴趣_是不一样的。”

Gabriel放开了Crowley，脚从翅膀上收回，他走回Aziraphale身边，Aziraphale努力将注意力集中在这微小但有意义的胜利……而不是Crowley听到他的话后畏缩的样子。

“这么说来，你知道他在试图引诱你，让你堕落？”Gabriel听起来十分惊讶，他挑了挑眉毛，语气干巴巴的，并不相信，“但是你……从未提起过。”

“并不值得提起，因为他的引诱完全没有奏效。”Aziraphale耸耸肩，叹了口气，对着Crowley的大致方向挥了一下手，“但我希望你告知我_这件_事，因为我找不到他，还在想他到底正施行着什么可怕的计划。他之前从未安静过这么长时间。而这一个月来，他一直就在这里，我的担忧都白费了。”他顿了顿，向Crowley的方向缓慢地走了两步，“毕竟地球是我的辖区。即使这邪恶的生物需要惩罚……也该是我的责任。”

“你愿意惩罚他？”Gabriel露出惊讶的表情，他端详着Aziraphale，仿佛刚才误解了他，“那是……你愿意做的事吗？”

“啊，那当然了。”Aziraphale轻声说，他在Crowley面前蹲下，小心地不碰到他受伤的双翼，用手背抚上Crowley的脸颊。Crowley向后躲开了，他呼吸加速，双眼紧盯着他俩之间的地板。

_好，很好，我的爱，继续让他相信……_

他仍在思考Crowley说的话，知道自己无论和Crowley说什么，都一定会被Gabriel和其他天使听见。于是，Aziraphale挤出一个残忍的笑容，让语气轻柔中带着讥讽，他说：

“你那些愚蠢的调情手段……那些病态的‘浪漫’提议……难道你真以为我会堕落，为了你？我容忍你的行为，是为了让你无暇他顾。只要你在对着_我_做无用功……就没空做你_真正的工作_。”他沉默了片刻，才意味深长地加上了最后一句，“我希望有机会向你展示我对你的_真实_想法，Crowley。真的，我求之不得。”

“真的吗？”

Aziraphale抬起头望着Gabriel，Gabriel正眯着眼睛，仿佛在考虑什么。Aziraphale重新站起身，背对着Crowley，让自己隔在他与Gabriel之间。

“没错。”他说，“我认为这是最佳的做法，毕竟我已经和Crowley针锋相对这么多年了，我是被他的欺骗和恶行祸害最多的天使。他在我的管辖范围内——也可以说他是我的平生大敌。最近一切都太过……安静，无事发生，我现在明白原因了。”他迎上Gabriel的目光，让Gabriel看见他无法掩藏的冰冷愤怒，并相信这情绪的目标是Crowley，而不是他自己，“如果你能让我接管他……惩罚他……我向你保证之后一切都会正常运转。”

Gabriel偏了偏头，考虑了一会儿：“Aziraphale，你之前没有从事过此类工作。”

“那不是更说明我是时候获得些经验了吗？”Aziraphale冷笑着指出，“既然我的宿敌身陷囹圄，无论他在哪里……我总需要做些事来打发时间。”

“这么说……为什么不呢？”Gabriel终于让步，“我想我们可以试试。你说对了一件事，Aziraphale……他_的确_属于你的管辖范围，所以由你处罚也理所应当。”他微笑着拍了拍Azirphale的肩，“而且我认为你该获得……_所有_你应得的东西。”

***********************************************************************************

当然，他得先填完不少文件。

Aziraphale坐在Gabriel用奇迹变出的白桌边，一份份填着文件，用余光瞥见站在一旁的天使们正窃窃私语，时不时地用怀疑的目光瞟向他的方向。Aziraphale心神不安地想着他与召唤来的恶魔的对话，如果地狱里有他和Crowley的传言，那天堂肯定也是一样。

天使们抓走Crowley只有一种原因，只有一种原因能解释为什么Crowley认为_坦白_自己试图诱惑Aziraphale是最好的选择。不知怎的，天堂对他有所疑虑，怀疑他与Crowley的关系——这让Aziraphale得出一个令他苦恼的结论。

Gabriel_绝不可能_信任他对Crowley的处罚。

但这是之后的事了，现在，他必须先尽全力将Crowley带回家。等他们都安全了，再处理别的问题。

房间里的天使都或多或少地无视了Crowley，这让Aziraphale稍感宽慰，Crowley还跪在雪白的地板上，身体因痛苦而颤抖。他的翅膀偶尔会在束缚下挣动，Aziraphale一想象这有多疼，心就痛得要命。当Gabriel踩住Crowley的翅膀时，他绝对听见了碎裂的声音。

有两个天使走到Crowley身边——他们只解开了将Crowley的翅膀固定在地上的铁链。Crowley立刻把双翼收得离身体近了些，他没有试图站起身，没有挺直背脊，而是更低地伏在地上，仿佛想让自己变成一个尽量小的目标。

当Aziraphale看见Gabriel目的明确地向Crowley走去时，他浑身都绷紧了，努力抑制住起身的冲动，将注意力集中在眼前的文件上，而Gabriel抓起Crowley颈上的项圈，提着他站了起来。Aziraphale望着Crowley毫不反抗，甚至急切地服从于Gabriel的样子，胃里恶心的感觉几乎遏制不住。Gabriel把Crowley一路拖到墙边，转了个身后，Crowley的脸被掼在墙上。

当然，Aziraphale也一定程度上为Crowley的不反抗感到欣慰，他没有诅咒或大骂Gabriel，没有做任何可能让Gabriel改变主意，不让Aziraphale带走他的事。在一瞬间，Aziraphale甚至有那么一点点期望Crowley只是在演——就像Aziraphale一样，为了他们能够回家，Crowley只是假意屈从。

但Gabriel从身后接近Crowley，将一只手贴在Crowley的颈背上，他在Crowley耳边说着Aziraphale听不清的话语——Crowley的惊慌几乎淹没了Aziraphale，他知道这一刻不是表演。Crowley是真的害怕Gabriel——Aziraphale对此感到困惑，他从未觉得Gabriel有多可怕。或许他有点令人生畏，但是那种官僚主义的古板，并不意味着真正的危险。

不过现在，Gabriel似乎很_享受_凌驾于Crowley之上的权力。Aziraphale一边看，一边假装自己不在看，Gabriel的手慢慢地沿着Crowley的脊背下滑，Crowley打了个冷颤——Aziraphale不确定这是因为Gabriel的语言还是动作。但Gabriel的手只是停在Crowley被绑住的手腕上，为他松绑，用一个响指让手铐化为乌有。他又对Crowley说了些什么，Crowley飞快地点了一下头，然后Gabriel抓住Crowley的项圈，粗暴地把Crowley拖到Aziraphale身边，而Aziraphale正好签完最后一份文书。

Aziraphale偷瞄了Crowley一眼，Crowley试图在他面前跪下，这让Aziraphale的心痛苦地揪成一团。Gabriel看都没看Crowley，就猛地把他的项圈提溜起来，厉声说：“_不_。”

Crowley向后缩了一下，依然顺从地站在那里，不安地摩擦着酸痛的手腕。他的翅膀紧紧地贴在背上，和整个身体一起微微地颤抖。他的双眼盯着Aziraphale脚下的地面，Aziraphale希望Crowley能抬头看他一眼，希望自己能让Crowley稍感安慰——不过这或许该等到他们身边没有外人的时候。

要是Crowley此刻与他对视，他不确定是否能控制住自己的感情。

“现在让我给你讲讲这个的使用方式……”

Aziraphale强迫自己将注意力集中在Gabriel说的话上，保持住无动于衷的表情——Gabriel又抓住项圈，把Crowley拉到离Aziraphale更近的地方，为了让Aziraphale更清楚地看见项圈的边沿。Crowley安静地服从了，他双眼紧闭，表情因恐惧而紧绷。为了不发出声音，Crowley用鼻子急促地呼吸着，牙齿紧紧地咬着受伤的下唇，直到伤处又渗出新鲜的血液。

“你可以在这里调整设定的等级，上调或是下调……”Gabriel指了指项圈外沿的一个表盘，旁边的数码屏幕上显示着_05_。“或者用这个。”Gabriel放开项圈，从Crowley身边退远一步，然后从口袋里取出一个小遥控器，放在手心里让Aziraphale看见，“现在我们把它设定在中间……让他又乖又安静地待着，至少绝大多数时间是这样。”

Aziraphale没有漏掉他话音中的责备，也没有忽视Crowley的颤抖，他正用双臂环抱住自己的身体，显然做好了承受更多痛苦的准备。

Gabriel冷酷地笑了。

“但如果_不够_……如果他_那张臭嘴总是说个不停_，你需要给他点教训……”

Gabriel忽然按住遥控器上的某个按钮，Aziraphale惊恐地看着数码屏幕上的数字上升——一，二，三，现在显示的是_08_。Gabriel的眼中是阴沉的满足感，他望着Crowley的腿支撑不住，整个身体倒在地上，痛苦地扭曲着。即使他显然正忍受剧烈的痛苦，Crowley依然令人担忧地安静，哪怕是最小声的呜咽都没有从唇角溢出。

Aziraphale想把Gabriel手中的遥控器抢走，把项圈从Crowley的喉咙上扯下来，紧紧地抱住Crowley，_治愈_他所有的伤痕。

他想杀死Gabriel。哪怕他存在以来从未想杀过任何东西，他现在也_想杀死__Gabriel_。

但他只能保持冷静，对着Crowley挑挑眉毛，装作脚下的恶魔正忍受的痛苦和他无关。

“最高的等级是10。”Gabriel解释着，“但你不该让它维持在10太长时间，要不然他会失去形体。”

Aziraphale感到恶心，他不想知道Gabriel是怎么获得这些信息的。他犹豫了片刻，才下决心问道：“那么……太长时间是多长？”

Gabriel耸耸肩，视线从未离开正在地上发抖的Crowley： “几个小时吧。两小时没事，这点我能确定。再长时间——我就不能保证了，要是他回到地狱，我们就会永远失去他。”

两小时，_两小时_，他能确定，Crowley曾被迫忍受过这种程度的痛苦，甚至更糟。Aziraphale拼命装作满不在乎的样子，哪怕胸中积聚的愤怒渴望爆发。

“有我可以参考的使用手册吗？我不觉得我需要观看所有的功能展示。”

“当然。”Gabriel微笑着打了个响指，手里出现了一本薄薄的白册子，他把册子递给Aziraphale，而Aziraphale把它塞进了内袋里。

他们回家后，Aziraphale要做的第一件事，就是找出怎样把这该死的东西_关掉_。

“这是……连续不断的吗？”Aziraphale表面上微微皱眉以示不妥，内心已经恐惧到了极点。Crowley还在发抖，在吞噬他身躯的痛苦中挣扎着呼吸。

“是啊。”Gabriel咧开嘴笑了，用脚踢了踢Crowley，“直到你把设定调低。调到最低的等级，他几乎什么也感觉不到，中间的等级差不多是个……持续的警告。那种痛苦就像在说，‘是啊，这样挺糟的，但你知道要是自己_再表现不好_，_就会更糟_。’对吗，Crowley？”

Crowley没有回答，或许他在剧痛的折磨下根本听不见Gabriel说话。但Gabriel丝毫不同情，他的笑容渐渐消失，用一只强壮的手抓住Crowley的喉咙，把Crowley拉得过近。

“_对吗_？”

“对。”Crowley喘息着说，他紧闭着双眼，却有泪水顺着眼睫流下，“嘶嘶我的错，抱歉……”

Gabriel猛地甩开了他，Crowley把头埋在膝盖里，肩膀颤抖着，无声地流泪。

“好吧，我知道了。”Aziraphale打断他，不太敢直视Gabriel，怕大天使从他的脸上看出太多，“但我希望他能够独立行走……”

“哦，那是自然。”

Gabriel欣然同意，他把遥控器举到Aziraphale面前，那样Aziraphale就能看见他按了哪些按钮，把等级调回_05_，然后他把遥控器放到Aziraphale摊开的掌中。令Aziraphale感到惊愕的是，Gabriel走到Crowley身前蹲下，他捏住Crowley的下巴，强迫他抬起头，Crowley照做了，小心地不与他对视。他的整个身体都因疲倦而抖抖索索，仍有泪水划过脸颊。

Gabriel的声音低沉，语气几乎称得上耐心：“学乖了吗？”

Crowley点点头，然后闭上眼睛，咽了好几下口水，才哽咽着说道：“是……是，对不起……对不起……”

Gabriel端详他一会儿，才点了点头以示赞同。令Aziraphale感到惊讶和宽慰的是，Gabriel在Crowley脸上的动作温柔了一些，随后他把手伸向项圈的表盘上，把等级下调到_02_。Crowley立刻长出了一口气，随着疼痛的消散，他喘着气，肩膀和整个身体都放松下来。

Gabriel留在原地没有动，似乎在等待什么。

Crowley忽然警惕地睁开眼睛，仿佛终于想起忘做的事。“谢谢。”他低声说道，急得喘不过气来，然后，Crowley再次低下头，闭上眼睛说，“谢谢。”

“好。”Gabriel赞许地轻声说，用几乎轻柔的方式抚过Crowley的头发，他重新站起，转身对Aziraphale露出一个明媚的笑容，仿佛无事发生。“明白了吗？”

“我想我明白了。”

Aziraphale_没有_明白，Aziraphale对刚才目睹的一切感到巨大的困惑和担忧——Gabriel_和_Crowley的行为让他同样困惑。

他有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。“那么，要是没什么别的事……”他提议道。

“没别的了。”Gabriel向他保证，“只是——别太轻易放过他，Aziraphale。我们必须杀鸡儆猴——这就是地狱用这样……_私人_的方式进犯我们的后果。你懂吧？”

Aziraphale飞快地点了下头，低头望着Crowley，他仍未恢复常态，每次吸气都带着颤抖。Aziraphale抑制住伸手拉他起来的冲动，使自己的语气冷漠无情。

“Crowley，站起来。”

Crowley点头以示服从，花了一分钟多才站起身。Aziraphale强迫自己不去看Gabriel，也不去看Crowley，他伸出一只手，抓住Crowley的手臂上端，领着他向出口走去——_别握得太紧，别伤到他……别太轻柔，__Gabriel__会怀疑_。

“等一下，Azirpahale。”

Gabriel的声音让Aziraphale的身体紧绷了起来，他转过身，挤出一个期待的微笑。

“你不会想带着他的这双翅膀走在伦敦街上的。”Gabriel指出，“我载你们一程。”

他把一只手放在Aziraphale的胳膊上，Aziraphale抑制住因恶心而收回手臂的冲动；他的另一只手在Crowley胳膊上，而Crowley沉默不语，一动也没动。下一秒，他们就站在书店昏暗的灯光里……终于，谢天谢地，只剩下他们俩了。

Crowley眨眼环顾着四周，呼吸急促，他满脸都是困惑与狐疑，仿佛不知自己身在何方。然后，Crowley打了个趔趄，脚下忽然失去平衡。

“Crowley？”Aziraphale小心地伸出手，想要扶起他，“Crowley，我亲爱的……”

Crowley只抬头看了Aziraphale一眼，双眼迷茫地大张着……然后他垂下视线，用一只胳膊挡着脸，向后退缩。

“对不起，对不起……”Crowley惊惧地嘶声念叨着，几乎喘不过气来。

Aziraphale困惑地望着Crowley在满是尘土的木地板上跪下，发出一声绝望的低泣。

_“求你……求你，不要……”_


	5. 第4章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后两个月翻译速度会变慢，但一定会保证周更。

_“求你……求你，不要……”_

Crowley绝望地恳求着，不期待获得宽恕。哽咽的声音还断在半空，他就立刻向后缩成一团，像是已知自己将被惩罚。Aziraphale想起Crowley不经Gabriel允许就开口时Gabriel的反应——要是Crowley这样低声抽泣，是以为自己还跪在_Gabriel_面前，那并不令他惊讶。

但Gabriel不在这里。Crowley可能是真的认为Aziraphale会伤害他……

意识到这一点后，Aziraphale的心都碎了。

_当你碰到他的时候，他会向后缩……他做出一副害怕你的样子……_

Aziraphale记得，但他那时以为Crowley只是在配合他的表演。要是他们打算说服Gabriel，让Aziraphale带Crowley走，Crowley就不该看起来很_愿意_跟他走，对吧？他恐惧Aziraphale的触碰——只是表演，对吗？为了让Aziraphale残忍的话语和虚假的威胁更逼真？

_是这样吗？_

Aziraphale小心地向Crowley的方向走了两步。Crowley又向后缩了一点，Aziraphale觉得像是有把刀插在自己心上。“亲爱的，现在没事了，都会好的。”他喃喃道，在离Crowley几英尺的地方蹲下，小心地伸出一只手，仿佛Crowley是只受惊的野生动物，而他在说服这只动物，让自己接近一些，才能给它治疗。

_让我靠近你，Crowley_ _……我亲爱的，只要让我……_

Crowley放下了遮住脸的胳膊——这是好事，对吧？不再防备着即将到来的殴打？但Aziraphale却目睹Crowley紧紧地用手臂勒住肋骨，继续向后躲闪，一边摇头一边嘶声说着什么，Crowley只在生气、疲惫，或是……恐惧，害怕得要死的时候才发出这样的嘶嘶声。

_“求你……求你……求你……”_

“求我？”Aziraphale伤心地重复着，又靠近了Crowley一点，他摊平手掌，不带威胁地向Crowley伸出手。“亲爱的，你求我怎样？”他等了一会儿，见Crowley没有回答，又轻声补了一句，“告诉我，Crowley，你想要什么？”

“原谅我，”Crowley哽咽着说，“我——我不是故意的，我发誓。天使，我很嘶嘶抱歉，我——我_从来_不想，我非常抱歉……”

“你没什么可道歉的。”Aziraphale皱起眉头，坚定地说，Crowley颠三倒四、越来越急切的话语让他困惑，“亲爱的，我不需要原谅你，你没做错任何事。”

“你可能会因我而_堕落_。”Crowley坚持道，颤抖的声音里满是焦躁和愤怒，“嘶这都是我的错，不是吗？我欺骗你、诱惑你、差点就毁了你，但我不是故意的，从来都不是，无论我说了什么。”Crowley低下头，闭上眼睛，热泪滚滚而下，“我知道这是我应得的报应，这一切都是……我知道你有权这么做，天使，但是求你……求你不要……”他的喉咙哽住了，剩下半句话嘶哑得几不可闻，“我——我受不了，如果是你……”

最后一句话他听懂了——Aziraphale终于把碎片还原成了完整的拼图，他忽然明白了Crowley的话——这让他无法呼吸，因为他知道Crowley在害怕什么。

他害怕Aziraphale在天堂时_说的是真心话_。

Aziraphale急切地想要向Crowley澄清，于是他又靠近了一些，在Crowley面前跪下，摆出他认为最不带威胁的姿势，小心翼翼地握住Crowley自保地抱住腰的那只手，另一只手捧住Crowley的脸颊，Crowley向后躲了躲，但他任由Aziraphale抬起他的脸。

Aziraphale口干舌燥，胃因Crowley如此容易屈从而感到不适，他允许Aziraphale摆弄他的手，他的脸，无论Aziraphale做什么，他都不反抗。这让Aziraphale为触碰Crowley感到过意不去——但他必须让Crowley明白。

“Crowley，你看着我。”他平静地说。

Crowley立刻服从了，他眼中的忧惧和痛苦让Aziraphale胸口发痛。Aziraphale直视着Crowley，身体又前倾了些，他想让Crowley看见，从他的心里感受到真相。

“我_绝_不会伤害你。”Aziraphale保证道，“你明白吗？_永远不会。_当时我那么说，是为了让他允许我带你走，我得先让你离开那里……先带你_回家_。我说的那些都不是真心话，只是为了_救_你，我的爱。Crowley，我不会伤害你，永远、永远都不会。”

迷惑和恐惧在Crowley的眼中交战，他不确定地垂下眼帘，但最终看起来平静了许多，Aziraphale把这当成一场小小的胜利。Crowley慢慢地咽了咽口水，再抬起头看他，轻声说：“你——你对大天使说了谎。”

Aziraphale咬着嘴唇，皱了皱眉，心里有些不安。Crowley这么一说……

“是的，我想我是说了谎。”他叹了口气，“但我真的别无选择，亲爱的。”他把眉头皱得更紧，愤慨地继续说道，“毕竟，他也不比谁圣洁，不是吗？那时我甚至无法相信上帝会_宽恕_他的行为……”他犹豫了片刻，不经意间将思绪吐露出来，“如果……如果她_允许这样的行为_……我——我不知道我是否能……”

“你会堕落。”

Crowley绝望地低声打断了Aziraphale未说出口的话。

“什么？”Aziraphale轻声问，无法抑制住诧异。

“你会堕落。”Crowley心碎地重复了一遍，“都是我的错，是我腐坏了你，用我的……_肮脏_玷污了你的灵魂。”

Aziraphale感到心中的愤怒正逐渐淹没恐惧，他觉得这一切都太奇怪了，他无法理解天堂为何能越过这样的底线，抓走Crowley，还把他伤得这么重；他无法理解一个月的虐待怎么会让Crowley_破碎_成这样，Crowley怎么会_忘记_Aziraphale有多么_爱_他，忘记他在这里是_安全_的，这是他们的家啊。但有一件事他最清楚，不带半点疑虑。

Crowley自己绝对说不出这样的话。

“他就是这样告诉你的吗？”Crowley因Aziraphale声音里的愤怒而畏怯，Aziraphale立刻控制住自己，放软了声音，“Crowley，他在_说谎_，你看着我。”Crowley照做了，他过于坦诚的双眼里盛满了忧愁和悔恨，“那些都是最可恨、最邪恶的_谎言_，你从来没有伤害过我，我也知道你绝不会这么做。即使你有这种的意图，你也不可能强迫我做任何事。我的选择属于我自己，只有我该为它们负责。即使我要堕落，也是我自己的选择，不是你的错，亲爱的，永远不是。我爱你。这不是一次诱惑，不是什么……暗处的秘密，可耻的私情。_我爱你_，我一直爱你……而我现在还在这儿，因为_爱_不是罪过。”他顿了顿，往声音里注入尽可能多的信念，“Crowley，我_不_会堕落的。”

Crowley沉默着，视线又一次移向他们之间的地面，移向他们的手交握的地方。他看起来平静多了，也不再流泪，啜泣时大幅度抖动的身体渐渐平静，只偶尔因疲惫而微颤。他缓慢地吞咽着，一边眨眼，一边吸收Aziraphale刚说的那段话。终于，他的大拇指犹犹豫豫地划过Aziraphale的手腕——Aziraphale的心快活地飞了起来。

然而，不安已经在他的心中扎了根……因为他知道这一切远远没有结束，他们一点也不安全。

“他们知道我们的事了，对吗？”他有些不情愿地接受了这个事实。

Crowley一言不发，但他扫了一眼Aziraphale的脸色，才又低下头，慢慢地咽着口水。

“所以你才告诉他们你试图诱惑我，你是为了保护我。”Aziraphale又感激又难过，Crowley为了救他不得不承受这么多痛苦。他闭上眼睛，无意地将Crowley仍在颤抖的手举起来，用嘴唇吻过他微颤的指节，“我的爱，你不该……不该自己承受这么多……”他深深地叹了口气，有些焦躁地叹了口气，“我们那么小心！他们是怎么知道的？”

Crowley张开了嘴，像是打算说些什么，他的视线锁在他们交握的手上，不愿直视Aziraphale。然后Crowley闭上嘴，咽下了未说出口的话。Aziraphale等待着，不愿强迫Crowley，终于，Crowley又试了一次，他的声音很低。

“你——你没有告诉他们。”

这句话仿佛扇了Aziraphale一巴掌，他紧盯着Crowley，惊骇得忘了控制自己的语气：“_我_，告诉他们？难道他们说是我……？”他忽然担心自己会吓到Crowley，但这是他找到Crowley之后，Crowley第一次直视着他，没有移开视线，在Aziraphale的脸上急切地寻找他需要的答案。“Crowley，我当然没有！我不会，我_永远不会_……”

他的声音戛然而止……因为Crowley忽然崩溃了。他从喉咙里撕扯出痛苦而深切的抽噎，但这一次，流下的是宽慰的泪水。

“对不起。”他倒吸了一口气，拼命地摇头，“对不起，我该想到……我不该相信他们，我……”Crowley几乎要喘不过气来，他紧紧地握住Aziraphale的手，把Azirpahale拉近，“求你……求你，天使，我——我需要……”

Aziraphale需要的和他需要的一模一样，从他再见Crowley的那一刻开始，他就不顾一切地渴望着，忍耐到现在，只是因为他在等待Crowley的邀请。

Aziraphale急切且感激地伸出双臂，把Crowley搂在怀中。随着那可怕的不确定化为乌有，Crowley猛地抖了一下，用手紧紧地抓住Aziraphale的手腕和肩膀，他把脸抵在天使的脖颈上，静默地哭泣。

“我找到你了。”Aziraphale轻声说着，一只手抱住Crowley的头，他的眼中也盈满了泪水，“我找到你了，亲爱的，你安全了，你现在安全了……”

他知道这话_不完全_对，暂时不对，他们还得想办法解决一个问题。但过去的一个月里，他一直害怕永远失去Crowley，害怕Crowley会_死_，而现在Crowley就在_这儿_，就在Aziraphale的臂弯里，爱他，相信他……这一刻，Aziraphale只感到无尽的欣慰。

他们还不安全，但在书店里，这一刻他们可以安静地独处，可以靠得这么近，连呼吸都交融在一起……Azirpahale知道该怎样让Crowley_感到_安全。

他闭上眼睛，试图使用共享的精神连接……在这么近的距离内，任何路过的天使、门外的恶魔都打扰不了他们。只有他和Crowley，别的一切都不存在。Aziraphale努力集中注意力，让Crowley被爱的温暖包围。他知道Crowley感受到了——Crowley喘了口气，靠得更近了，他紧紧地抓住天使的手。下一个瞬间，Aziraphale感到Crowley对自己的爱一波一波地涌来，热切地包裹着他们——但恐惧、困惑和痛苦就像细丝，_如此沉重的痛苦_……

出于保护的本能，Aziraphale展开了双翼，让它们先伸展开，几乎占满整个房间，然后才收拢起来，包裹住Crowley，他受伤的恶魔。纯白的羽翼擦过Crowley被烧焦的翅膀，Crowley靠在Aziraphale颈边，尖细地呜咽了一声。

_太疼了吗？_

Aziraphale通过精神连接问Crowley，他轻轻地抚过Crowley乱糟糟的湿头发，亲吻他的额角。

Crowley抵着Aziraphale的肩膀，摇了摇头，依然紧紧地抓住他。

_不……不是很疼，这样正好。天使，我需要你，我需要你太久了……_

支离破碎的告白让Aziraphale心痛，是他没能找到Crowley，Crowley才会受这么多苦。

_但你现在有我，我就在这里，_Aziraphale保证道，这是他唯一能兑现的诺言。_我现在就在这儿，我找到你了，谁也不能再伤害你，我的爱……直到永远……_


	6. 第5章

他们在书店的地上相对跪坐，包裹在天使的羽翼中，余下的整个世界都与他们无关，就这样待了很久——直到Aziraphale的膝盖开始发疼，直到Crowley的呼吸平稳下来，不再流泪，Aziraphale感应到Crowley的那些尖锐的痛苦并未消失，但至少变得……_安静_了些。

“你不该这样……”Crowley嘶哑的声音打破了静默，“嘶嘶太危险了，天使。他们知道我们的关系，嘶所以才带走我。他们希望我背叛你，那样就可以把你也抓起来。”

“但你没有。”Azirpahale半是后悔，半是对Crowley的敬意，他为了救自己，忍受了如此多的痛苦。Aziraphale有些悲伤地笑了，轻轻地把Crowley垂到脸上的头发拨去，“你告诉他们我没做错任何事……”

“他不相信我。”Crowley急切地说，“我尽力了，但他知道我在说谎。所以……他让你带我回来只是为了……”

“是个陷阱，当然了。”Aziraphale毫不惊讶地点头，脸色阴沉，Gabriel接受他的建议后，他只用了几分钟就得出了这个结论——但这不会改变任何事。他不可能把Crowley留在那里，以打消Gabriel的怀疑——从来就没有这个选项。“亲爱的，我知道是这样，但没别的办法了，不是吗？我们只能先装成那样……然后努力争取时间，直到我们想出下一步怎么办。”

“你必须得小心。”Crowley坚持道，周身的焦虑卷土重来，他坐直了些——这动作扯到了他重伤的翅膀，让他痛得龇了龇牙。

Aziraphale感觉糟透了，他早就该想出治疗Crowley的方法，而不是让他坐在这里忍受痛苦。他收回了翅膀，开口说道：“来，让我帮你……”并向Crowley受伤的翅膀伸出一只手。

Crowley向后躲开了，Aziraphale短暂的伤心被担忧取代，因为Crowley立刻痛叫出声，但他依然高举着手，像是在推拒Aziraphale。

“你不能这么做。”他解释着，声音因疼痛的折磨而粗哑，“你是来惩罚我的，记得吗？而不是在我身上浪费奇迹。要是你治愈我，他立刻就会知道。”

Aziraphale失望地想要开口反驳，手仍伸向Crowley翅膀的方向，他无法想象自己明明轻易就能帮助Crowley，却对他的痛苦视而不见。但无论Aziraphale多痛恨这样的想法，也不得不承认——Crowley说得对。

“每次我行了什么奇迹，天堂似乎总能知道。”他承认道，挫败地收回手，“他就在等我这么做呢，是吧？”

Crowley点点头，垂下了眼睛：“他在等你落入圈套，一定是这样的。”

“好吧，那……我们只能用人类的方法治伤了。”Aziraphale勉强说道，他一边查看Crowley的伤口，一边皱起眉头。

他的翅膀上满是割痕和烧痕，被折断或烧焦的羽毛和更健康的羽毛混在一起，有些地方只勉强被羽毛覆盖，另一些地方则光秃秃的，露出被烧黑的血肉和骨骼。Gabriel用脚踩过的那片翅膀似乎骨折了，Aziraphale皱起眉头，注意到Crowley还穿着一个月前离开书店时那身衣服，他想知道那些被衣物遮盖的地方受了什么程度的伤。

他的目光终于停在Crowley的项圈上，现在设定在_02_。他小心地伸出手，当手指擦过金属的边缘时，Crowley绷紧了身体，但没有避开。

“现在很疼吗？”Aziraphale问。

Crowley摇摇头，满不在乎地耸肩：“嘶不疼，就是有点……脑袋里有点刺痛……像持续的低度电击，就是……”他用力咽着口水，移开目光，“……一直不停。”

愤怒和憎恨在Aziraphale心中升起，他小心地把项圈转过来，试图看清上面的按键：“不，这……完全是不可接受的。这样，他们或许不会意识到任何变化，要是我不动设定，只是把它摘下来……”

“不，不，你不能这么做！”Crowley惊慌地闪开，伸手抓住Aziraphale的手腕。他睁大眼睛望着自己的手，突然像触电一样松开，他仍举着一只手挡在他们之间，似是祈求宽恕，又似是试图平息愤怒，Aziraphale不确定，或许两者都有。“嘶抱歉，”Crowley飞快而焦躁地悄声说，“抱歉，天使，只是……项圈是拿不下来的。要是你试图取下项圈……”他咽了咽口水，不再看Azirpahale。

Aziraphale感到那熟悉的、火焰般的愤怒正从胸中升起：“它就会伤害你？”

Crowley点头，把刚碰过Azirphale的那只手放下，转而抱住自己，明显地感到紧张不适。

Aziraphale皱眉思考着，总得有办法的。

“要是_你_试图取下项圈。”他低声更正道，“总得有办法的，总有人能_掌控_这该死的东西，对吧？或许如果我……”

“求你不要。”Crowley颤抖着说，闭上了眼睛，“天使，你……别这样，_求你不要_。”

Crowley声音里尖锐的绝望让Aziraphale立刻打消了念头，他收回放在项圈上的手：“好吧，亲爱的，我很抱歉，我不是有意吓你。”他温柔地说，“或许我们可以……先把它调到最低的等级？我——如果你不想让我碰它，我就不碰，_你_可以……”

Crowley沉默了一会儿，才不确定地瞥了Aziraphale一眼，“我不能。”理解Aziraphale的意思后，他答道，“我没法把等级调低，我不能碰它。”

“否则……它会伤害你。”Aziraphale尽量保持声音的平稳，与心中的愤怒角斗着，他意识到Crowley已经处在崩溃的边缘。

“是的。”Crowley点了一下头，轻声说，“我很抱歉。”

“亲爱的，你不必道歉。”Azirpahale温柔地说，他回到Crowley身边，小心地环住他的肩膀。“过来，Crowley，是的，就是这样……”他轻声抚慰着，Crowley靠在他的怀抱中，把脸转向Aziraphale的肩膀，“我来把它调低，好吗？尽量……让你少痛一些。”

Crowley点点头，靠在Aziraphale的颈边，颤抖着轻呼出一口气，Aziraphale伸出手，把等级调到_01_。Crowley的头没有动，但身体靠得更近了些，他伸出手环住天使的腰，紧紧地抱住。犹豫片刻后，Crowley嘶哑地低喃道。

_“谢谢_。”

Aziraphale只是吻了他的额头，保持着这样的姿势，又抱了他几分钟，给Crowley平静下来的时间，也努力让自己平静下来。因为他开始注意到一个规律。虽然他喜爱他们分享的精神连接，为他们能不用语言交流倍感幸运，他能让Crowley直观地_感受_自己对他的爱——但他也开始意识到精神连接潜在的危害。

他记得自己暴怒时Crowley匆忙的退却、恐惧的战栗和祈求的词句。Crowley显然能感知到他的情绪——于是他用应对天堂怒火的方式应对Aziraphale。

他没有说什么，而是抱住Crowley，继续抚慰他，直到Crowley的呼吸变得平稳，身体的颤抖渐渐消退。然后，Aziraphale轻轻把Crowley推开了一些，用手轻抚着他的头发，静默地让他抬头。Crowley犹豫着照做了，Aziraphale对他露出一个温暖而安心的笑。

“亲爱的，起来吧。”他柔声说，“别待在地上了，我们去把你身上的伤包扎好，可以吗？”

Aziraphale站起身，掸了掸裤子后，向Crowley伸出两只手。Crowley盯着他看了一会儿，才犹豫地握住他的手，当Aziraphale把他拉起来时，他咽下一声呻吟，差点无法站稳。

Aziraphale注意到了，几乎_每次_Crowley感到痛苦时，都会努力抑制住声音。

他皱眉端详着Crowley，暗火般的愤怒又在胸中升起。要是Gabriel这样残忍地折磨Crowley，每次持续几个小时，还_要求他保持沉默_……

_他会付出代价……_

这想法的恶劣程度使他震惊，他努力咽了咽口水，小幅度地摇头，努力让自己的注意力集中。

_伸冤报应在我，这是**她**说过的话……去关注Crowley__，关注他现在需要什么……_别_再让这样暴虐的想法在你的心中蔓延……_

“过来吧，”Aziraphale温柔地说，“我们上楼去。”

他稳稳当当地用手环住Crowley翅膀下的背脊，扶着他走上台阶，走到书店楼上他居住的小公寓里。他在沙发边停下，谨慎地向后退了一步，确保Crowley已经站稳后，才完全放开手。

“在这儿等我。”他告诉Crowley，“我很快回来。”

他认为自己有个急救箱，塞在狭小的卫生间里——但他从没用过，所以也不怎么确定。找到急救箱时，Aziraphale松了口气。从橱柜里取出几条干净毛巾后，他去厨房接了一碗温水，将米尺从墙上挂着的地方取下。然后，他小心地捧好所有的物品，向正在客厅等待的Crowley走去。

Crowley跪在沙发_旁边_，头靠在扶手上，闭着眼睛睡着了。

Aziraphale把手里的东西放在茶几上，在Crowley面前伤心地蹲下，他望着Crowley疲惫而满是伤痕的躯体，光是这一个小时经历的事，都一定把他累坏了，更何况之前的一整个月呢。Aziraphale不愿叫醒他，但Crowley不能就这样跪在地板上。

他到底为什么会在地板上睡着？是恰好倒在这里？或者，是他以为他_不应该_坐在沙发上？

_还是以为他不被允许坐在沙发上……_这样可怕的想法让Aziraphale的血液冻结成冰。_他曾几千次坐在上面，躺在上面，舒舒服服的，这是我们的家啊……天堂将他囚禁了一个月，就让他崩溃得这么彻底？怎么会这样？他们对他做了什么？_

他小心地伸出手，去碰Crowley的肩膀：“Crowley，亲爱的……”

他预料到自己会吓到Crowley——Crowley喘着气，猛地睁开双眼，却立刻避开了Aziraphale的视线。“抱歉……”他向后缩了一下，挺直背脊，“我不是故意……”

“亲爱的，我一点也没责怪你。过来，让我帮你上药……”Aziraphale把Crowley扶起来，让他侧坐在沙发上，背对着Aziraphale，然后Aziraphale在他身后坐下。“这可能会有点疼，我很抱歉。”Aziraphale苦笑着，声音里带着歉意，“我会尽量不……”

“嘶没事的。”Crowley嘟囔着，用手臂环抱住身体，Aziraphale的手小心地探索他受伤的翅膀，直到找到骨头断裂流血的地方，Crowley打了个冷颤，“反正有必要这么做。”

“要是我能直接治愈你，会容易很多……”

“_不_。”Crowley用Aziraphale找到他以来最强硬的语气说道，Aziraphale短暂地感到激动，但Crowley飞快地缩了回去，轻声补充道，“抱歉，只是……你必须小心些，天使。他在想方设法让你落入圈套，在天堂里那次就是……他希望你的反应出卖你的内心所想。”

“但你警告了我。”Aziraphale钦佩地提醒他，带着爱意抚过Crowley翅膀上完好无损的部分，“你让我知道你对他们说了什么，那样我就可以配合着你演下去。是你救了我，Crowley，又一次救了我。”

Crowley安静地一动不动，Aziraphale小心翼翼地清理掉几根被烧焦的羽毛，用水清洗羽毛下瘀伤的肌肤，他沉默地工作了一会儿，清洗掉干了的血痂和尘土。让他稍感慰藉的是，Crowley受的伤大多数都在愈合。他在几处开放性伤口上涂了舒缓的药膏，然后包上柔软的干净绷带，与此同时，他在静默中思考。

有一件事让他十分疑惑。

“你警告了我。”他若有所思地重复了一遍。Crowley抬起头，向Aziraphale的方向转了一点以示他在听。Aziraphale合上急救箱，把他拿来的一条旧毛巾撕成细长的几条，“但是……你相信是我把我们的事告诉了他们？”

Crowley又把头转开了，他的双肩上下起伏着，他低下头——即使背对着Aziraphale，Aziraphale也能读出明显的羞愧。“我不相信，不真的相信，”他不太确定地轻声说，沉默片刻后，才补上一句，“至少……我不是_一直_这样觉得。”

Aziraphale忍不住感到有些受伤，但他随即想到Crowley对Gabriel的态度，如此毫不犹豫地顺从。可是——_在仅仅一个月内，这怎么可能呢？_——Gabriel对Crowley的控制已经到了可怕的程度，Crowley的忧愁和痛悔让Aziraphale的那点气恼消弭于无形，他迷茫而破碎的语句只让Aziraphale感到心疼。

“对不起，我——我不太……_确定_……”

“你以为我会背叛你。”Aziraphale谨慎地、若有所思地继续说道，Crowley害怕地向后退去。

_不，不，不能这样……_

Aziraphale从沙发上站起身，走到Crowley面前跪下，让他们的视线齐平，不给Crowley任何误解的空间。他把Crowley正保护性地抱住身体的双手拉开，小心翼翼地捧在手心，他的大拇指在Crowley的手背上画着圈，试图平息它们的颤抖。

“你相信我背叛了你。”他温柔地重复着，“但是……你依然在保护我，为此反抗抓住你的天使，甚至不惜折断翅膀。你在_保护_我……哪怕你相信我是你被抓的理由。”

Crowley飞快地摇头，比之前更焦虑：“我不相信，真的不再相信了，天使，我……”

“_Crowley_。”Aziraphale打断他，用一只手轻轻抬起他的下巴，温暖和敬畏的眼神迎上Crowley愧疚的目光，他的手轻轻托起Crowley受伤的侧脸：“亲爱的，我至爱的男孩……不要再向我道歉了，因为是我未能向你表达谢意，而不是你亏欠于我。你相信我以那样的方式伤害了你……但你仍爱我如初。”

Crowley凝望了Aziraphale良久，他缓慢地理解Aziraphale的话语，眼中的担忧渐渐褪去。当他终于开口时，他的声音嘶哑却热切，仿佛Aziraphale早该知道的。

“天使，_我永远爱你_。”

Aziraphale的心几乎_融化_，他的手滑向Crowley的发间轻轻抚摸着，身体前倾着吻上Crowley……他尽可能温柔地吻着Crowley未受伤流血的那半边嘴角，Crowley偏转了头迎合着，向他索取更多，一只颤抖的手，轻轻碰触着Aziraphale的脸颊。

“等一下，等一下，亲爱的……”Aziraphale喘息着，他闭上眼睛，抑制住自己的欲望，即使Crowley的_渴望_正像巨浪一样袭来，“你的翅膀还受着伤，我得……我得把它包扎完。”

Crowley皱了皱眉，与Aziraphale前额相抵，他微微张开唇，想要抗议，而Aziraphale足够了解Crowley，他越感觉到Crowley对身体接触的渴望，越明白Crowley不仅是在拒绝自己的离去，即使Crowley想要的，Aziraphale还不能用语言表达。

“用_人类_的方式。”Azirpahale保证道，“虽然我希望能用奇迹直接治愈你，但我明白你说得对。”

Crowley咬了咬唇，靠在Aziraphale肩上点了一下头，他不情愿地松开了Aziraphale。Aziraphale同样不情愿地站起身，回到Crowley的身后。他谨慎地用手触碰着Crowley未受伤的那部分翅膀，当Crowley在他的手指下微颤时，他不禁微笑，流露出无法抑制的深情。Aziraphale身体前倾，在Crowley的肩上印下一吻。

“很快就可以了，亲爱的。”他保证道，“但不是现在。”

Crowley点点头，支离破碎地喘息着：“嗯……好。”

“这个会……很疼。”Aziraphale苦笑着说，“抱歉。”

Crowley又点了一下头。“做吧。”他双手交叠着搭在面前的扶手上，头埋在臂弯里，声音变得闷闷的，“_快点_做完。”

“当然了，好。”

Aziraphale飞快地将折断的骨头复位，Crowley的整个身体条件反射地抽动了一下，Aziraphale听见了他的喘息——但他没有尖叫，几乎没发出任何声音。

这让Aziraphale感到_愤怒_——不是针对Crowley。

“好了，亲爱的。”他长出了一口气，“没事的，最糟糕的已经结束了。”

Crowley在交叠的双臂间点了一下头，身体仍因痛苦而颤抖。

Aziraphale一边包扎，一边继续轻柔地与Crowley交谈，在把米尺作为断骨的夹板，用毛巾包扎固定前，他对Crowley详细地解释了自己将要做什么。Crowley从头到尾都保持着同一个姿势，但随着Azirapahle包扎的动作，他注意到Crowley的身体渐渐放松下来，呼吸也变得平稳。Aziraphale将声音逐渐放低，当翅膀完全处理好时，他确信Crowley已经睡着了。

Aziraphale犹豫了片刻，他完全愿意让Crowley继续睡，在Crowley经历了这么多之后，他不愿让Crowley再感到任何不适——但他知道还有别的伤处需要处理。

“Crowley，亲爱的……”他谨慎地柔声说，伸出手碰了一下Crowley的肩，这次Crowley没有避开，Aziraphale十分高兴——他只是困倦地抬起头，向Aziraphale手的方向倾斜了一些，“你可以转个身吗？”

Crowley照做了，动作缓慢而疲惫。他小心翼翼地转过身面对着Aziraphale，谨慎地将翅膀搭在沙发的扶手上。

“就这样，你觉得好点了吗？”

Crowley又点了一下因疲倦而无比沉重的头，“不那么疼了。”他确认道，嘶哑的声音里带着睡意，“至少已经包扎好了，会愈合的……就是慢一些，因为不能……”他对着项圈做了个手势。

Aziraphale怒视着项圈，他确信这个问题不会持续太久的。

“很好。”他点点头，不愿在Crowley这么困的时候与他争辩，“翅膀已经包扎好了，现在只剩下……所有别的地方。”Aziraphale叹了口气，有些抱歉地说，“我们最好在睡觉前把它们处理好，亲爱的，你可以把衣服脱了吗？”

Crowley僵住了，他大睁着双眼，紧盯着Aziraphale的腰部附近，“没什么可看的，”他坚持道，“他……他主要是针对我的翅膀……”

Aziraphale皱了皱眉，他觉得Crowley在隐瞒着什么，而他漏掉了某些细节。

“或许你该让我看一眼，以防万一？”

“_求你了_。”Crowley闷闷不乐地低声说，他的眼中盈满了新的泪水，急切到声音不稳，“我——我可不可以先休息？天使，不要……不要是今晚，_可以吗_？”

Aziraphale无法拒绝他。“当然可以，亲爱的。”他让步了，用手环住Crowley的腰，“你不需要问我，我只是想让你感觉好受些。”

Crowley放松下来，无法控制的眼泪滚滚流下，Aziraphale还未来得及看清，Crowley就把脸埋进了他的肩膀。

“谢谢你。”他低声说。

“不必。”Aziraphale向他保证道，他将一只手垫在Crowley的头下，小心地用用另一只胳膊抱住他，“没事的，无论还有什么问题，我们明天早上会解决的。”

Crowley抬起头，透过忧愁的目光凝视着Aziraphale，他张着嘴唇，仿佛想说些什么——但他没有说，只是又一次低下头，伸出颤抖的双手紧紧抱住Aziraphale，把他拉得更近——Crowley的肩膀耸动着，默默地哭泣。

Aziraphale的心感到一阵空洞的疼痛——他确信那里有许多自己还不知道的事。

但是会有时间的，他们会有足够的时间，足够让自己调整到Crowley的步调，等Crowley准备好分享这一切的时候，他会说的。

Azirpahale半躺半坐在沙发上，让Crowley把头靠在自己的胸口。他犹豫了片刻，才打了个响指，用奇迹把卧室里的一条毯子召唤到客厅，舒服地包裹住他俩。

Gabriel没法知道他不仅仅是为自己召来了毯子。

“好了。”他温柔地安慰道，手指有节奏地缓慢抚摸着Crowley的头发，“亲爱的，休息吧，你在这里是安全的……别再说话了，我会保护你的，你现在是安全的……”

Crowley渐渐在他身边放松下来，疲倦盖过了泪水，他终于睡着了。Aziraphale有生以来从未感到如此精疲力竭，睡觉似乎是个不错的选择。

但Aziraphale要很久都无法入睡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的BGM：若你看出我那无形的伤痕，你该懂我看你的眼神~~


	7. 第6章

Crowley平静地飘浮着，那个地方舒适、温暖又安全。

他能感到身上毯子令人安心的重量，天鹅绒温柔地擦过他的双翼。他能感到Aziraphale熟悉的温软身体，他的天使正用手臂环抱着他，一只手搂着他的腰，另一只温柔地梳过他的头发。他身上永不停歇的疼痛变得模糊……或是远去了。

但……没有消失。

事实上，痛感正在变强。他动了一下，离Aziraphale的温暖更近了些，但……没错，就是_那种_，灼烧的匕首般的疼痛，随着他的移动传导到整片翅膀。疼痛是种信号——意味着梦很快就要醒了。

_不，不，我不想醒来，再等一会儿……求求你，就一小会儿……_

Crowley喜爱睡眠，但Gabriel很少允许他睡觉，允许他逃进记忆中，涂抹治愈的油膏。而醒来——醒来意味着烧灼、破碎、和沙哑的尖叫、残忍的手撕扯着他，直到他被扯碎，只余下不值一提的碎片。

_“没用的家伙……你什么都不是……他怎么会来找你？”_

他颤抖着，翅膀疼痛，身体像在燃烧，仿佛有圣水沿着皮肤流下。他闭上眼睛，试图重新入睡，他紧紧抓住记忆中的Aziraphale，仿佛只要能让Aziraphale陪在身边，再大的痛苦他都可以忍受。

_“你什么都不是……什么都不是，你只属于我……”_

“Crowley……Crowley，我的爱，醒醒，没事了……”是Aziraphale温柔但急切的声音，他轻缓的呼吸就在Crowley的发间——_太真实了，但这不是真的，不可能是_——“你是安全的，我们回家了，你和我在一起，亲爱的，醒醒……_醒醒_……”

Crowley睁开眼睛，阳光透过高高的窗户，散射在有灰尘的空气中，他眨了眨眼睛——他在Aziraphale的客厅里，躺在Aziraphale的沙发上，和Aziraphale的四肢交缠在一起。Aziraphale正触碰他的头发和脸颊，试图让他抬头。

_不是真的，不是……_

“Crowley，看着我……先看看我……”

_不，不，我不该这么做，请别让我……_

_“你的眼睛只配盯着地面，肮脏无用的恶魔……你敢再看我一眼！”_

“_Crowley_，亲爱的，请你……先看着我。”

_我不该这样，但他_要求_我这么做，我必须遵从，快点，他会生气的。快照做，你这愚蠢的、一文不值的家伙，快点，现在就做……_

Crowley强迫自己向着Aziraphale声音的方向抬头，他望着那双美丽的蓝眼睛，呼吸卡在了喉咙里。Aziraphale的脸上满是担忧，他用手捧着Crowley的脸，大拇指擦过他的颧骨。

“你是安全的。”Aziraphale低声安慰道，“没事了，你在我们的家里，这儿是安全的。”

Crowley只是久久地望着他，凝望他脸颊熟悉的轮廓，然后去环顾这熟悉的房间——细节太准确了，不像是个梦。他忽然重获了呼吸，大口喘着气，低下头靠在Aziraphale肩膀上，与他的天使紧紧相依。

“是真的。”他呼出一口气，“是真的，是真的……”

“_嗯_。”Aziraphale无比坚定地说，即使声音略有些颤抖，他抱住Crowley的头，小心翼翼地将手搭在Crowley背上，“是的，我的爱，都是真的。你到家了。”

过了一小会儿，Aziraphale慢慢地坐了起来，Crowley不情愿地向后退了一点。但Aziraphale似乎并不急于切断他们的身体接触，他握住Crowley的手，另一只胳膊小心地环住Crowley的肩膀。

“亲爱的，我很抱歉。”他表情为难地说，“我……不太确定是否可以碰你，因为我没见过你身上……”

Crowley握住Aziraphale的手，将他的手牵引到自己的背上。即使Aziraphale的手臂触到一块未痊愈的灼痕，仿佛重新将它点燃，Crowley也没有躲开。他努力迎上Aziraphale的目光，即使每一次的眼神相遇，都让他胸中填满冰冷的恐惧——因为他知道只有这样，才能说服Aziraphale他说的都是真话。

他说的不是真话。

“天使，我告诉过你，我没事。除了我的翅膀，没别的地方需要治疗。再给我几天时间，我就会活蹦乱跳的。”

Aziraphale盯着他看了很久，Crowley只能尽力不让自己在尖锐的视线下闪躲。幸好，Aziraphale的表情缓和下来，要是他不完全认为Crowley说的都是实话，他至少也假装相信了。

“好吧，亲爱的。”他温和地说，直起身在Crowley脸颊上印下一吻，而Crowley终于闭上眼睛，把头埋在Aziraphale的颈侧。

“不在乎你碰我_哪里_。”他坚持道，低低的声音闷在Aziraphale的衬衫里，“只要是你碰我就行。”

Aziraphale轻声笑了，是那种Crowley如此熟悉，又如此想念的笑声，柔和的声波包围着Crowley，给他温暖，让他不再恐惧。Aziraphale在他的发间印下一个吻，声线是低沉的呢喃。

“我相信我能做到。”

Crowley扭动了一下身体，直到他与Aziraphale再也无法靠得_更近_。他们安静地依偎了一小会儿，Aziraphale的胳膊环抱着他，温柔地抚摸他的背脊，当Aziraphale的手指划过他背上那几块瘀伤时，Crowley感到有些刺痛——但他也不_完全_在说谎，绝大多数的伤处都在愈合，要是让Aziraphale抱住他、抚摸他的代价只是一点小小的疼痛，那……

这代价太小了，他经历过远比这更糟的。

过了一会儿，Aziraphale满足地哼了一声，他慢慢地坐起来，Crowley不情愿地松开了一些。

“要是我们再这样待一会儿，我想我们就又要睡着了。”Aziraphale轻描淡写地说。

Crowley反正也不觉得这样有什么问题。

“吃点早饭？”Aziraphale提议。

“不饿。”Crowley回道，轻轻拽了一下Aziraphale的手，努力咽下呼之欲出的祈求。

_留在我身边……_

“别说傻话。”Aziraphale站起身，轻松地说，“你要用人类的方式养伤，就意味着你得吃饭。我亲爱的男孩，你要吃大量的蛋白质。”Aziraphale充满爱意地捏了下Crowley的手，然后轻轻地把手放开，“我没法用奇迹治愈你，但我可以保证你吃好饭。让我来给你做饭。”

Crowley无法想出拒绝他的方法，他平静地、一动不动地坐在那里，合上眼睛，沐浴在透入屋内的温暖阳光中，他一边听着厨房里Aziraphale令人安心的、忙碌的声响，一边忍不住沉浸在飘散的食物香气里。

他不太想吃饭，食物对他从来不像对Aziraphale那样有吸引力。事实上，当他们坐在Aziraphale摆得满满的小餐桌边时，Crowley发现自己只对Aziraphale的酒柜投去了渴望的目光。

_那不是个好主意_，他提醒自己。_他只有人类的能力，或许也意味着他只有人类的酒量。_从某种角度讲，这也不是很糟——让自己在酒精中忘却一切。但是，没有他以往的恶魔体质，他不确定自己喝醉后会怎样。_或许他会失控……会一不小心……把他最有必要保守的秘密说出来……_

_不，这是个非常坏的主意。_

他转开视线，又吃了一口盘中味道很好的鸡蛋，顺便瞥了一眼Aziraphale——Aziraphale灿烂的笑容让他觉得，这的确是个小小的牺牲。

他们吃完饭后，Aziraphale身体前倾了一些，足够握住Crowley的手。Crowley抬起头看了他一眼，又急忙避开他严肃、探寻的眼神。Crowley有些不安地将注意力集中到他们在桌上交握的手中，Aziraphale的拇指轻缓地抚过他的掌心。

“你觉得你能不能……给我讲讲发生了什么？”Aziraphale的话音打破了浓重的沉默。

Crowley慢慢地咽了咽口水，他努力维持声音的平稳，谨慎地低声说道：“那天我回到家时，他们……他们已经埋伏在那里。是三个天使，他们制服了我，给我戴上_这个_。”他厌恶地指了一下项圈，“然后……然后就这样了，我再也不能还手。试图动一下拳头，就会……项圈就会惩罚我，我试图摘下项圈时也是。”

Aziraphale的手一动不动，当Crowley抬头瞥向他时，发现他的嘴唇愤怒地紧抿着。Crowley压下战栗，强迫自己继续说。

“他们盯上我们有一段时间了，他们手上有照片，我全都否认了——否认了很长时间。但是——他不相信我，一直折磨我，所以……我以为……他们已经掌握了证据，不是吗？无论我说什么，他们都不放我走，所以……我想没必要让你也受这样的煎熬。”

他想不起来还能说些别的什么，余下的一切都让他_痛不欲生_，于是他住了口。那些记忆已经涌上他的脑海，心已经跳得太快，他口中发干，呼吸急促。

“亲爱的，没关系，你不必再说了。”Aziraphale站起身走到他身边，轻轻地抱住了他。

Crowley感激地将脸靠在Aziraphale的腹部，伸出一只手搂住Aziraphale的腰，拼命嗅着他熟悉的温暖气味，试图让他狂奔的思绪、呼吸和脉搏都平静下来。

“Crowley，我很抱歉。”Aziraphale愧疚又愤愤不平地继续说道，“我真的找遍了所有地方，但我没想到你会在天堂，我的意思是，天堂和地狱_一直_都各忙各的。我想过或许是地狱抓走了你，我甚至召唤了一个恶魔，询问你的去向，但他一无所知。而这整整一个月，你都被困在天堂，受尽折磨却无法呼救，而我本可以那么轻易地找到你……”

Crowley承认自己没太认真听，Aziraphale的声音只是掠过他的脑海，他没太注意具体的内容，然后Crowley渐渐平静下来——恰好捕捉到最后几个字。他心里一慌，混乱的思绪跌跌撞撞地停滞，他皱了皱眉，向后退了一些，抬头望着Aziraphale。

“等等，你说_什么_？我——我离开了多久？”

“一个月。”Aziraphale露出一个抱歉的苦笑，“对不起，我没能更快赶到……”Crowley的表情让他渐渐收住声音，Aziraphale有些担忧地皱眉，“怎么了？你觉得你在那里待了多久？”

Crowley感到口干舌燥，困惑让他想吐，一种奇怪的痛苦爬上他的脊背，他回想着过去的那段时光，回想着无数个日夜的虐待与折磨，努力将注意力集中在时间上，而不是血、热浪与疼痛，那些刻入肺腑的鲜明记忆。

因为……这根本说不通。他摇了摇头，终于回答了Aziraphale的问题，声音疲惫又忧心忡忡。

“……_比这要长得多_。”

****************************************************************************************

_Crowley_ _或许会对天使们审问他与Aziraphale_ _的关系更加担忧——假如他们不在这方面笨拙得可笑。_

_他永远也不会说一个字的。这是肯定的，无论他们对他做什么。_

_但到目前为止，他们对他做的事毫无特色。_

_三四个天使来过囚禁他的石室，各待了几小时，每个都询问他与Aziraphale_ _关系的细节，他们为何见面，见面时讨论了什么。当他拒绝回答他们的问题时，他们用拳头打他，或者用脚踢他，把他的头撞到后面的石墙上——但他到目前为止，连一件武器都没见过。_

_他们甚至没碰过项圈。_

_“听着，我知道天堂的酷刑部门能力有限。”他得意地笑道，面前天使的怒视一点也不让他感到威胁，“但这也太可悲了吧？你们觉得打我两拳就能让我跪在地上哭泣哀求，求你们给我一个忏悔罪孽的机会吗？”他讥笑道，舌头扫过牙齿，尝到了血的味道——但他仍然在笑，“听说过刑架吗？”_

_“你想让我找一个来吗？”焦躁的天使咆哮着，威胁地举起拳头。_

_Crowley_ _翻了个白眼：“我就是认为你们可能需要点帮助，毕竟你们不是最有创造力的拷问者吧？我有足够多的好建议。”_

_“他说得对，你看，你确实做得很糟。”_

_听到Gabriel_ _的声音，Crowley_ _抬起头，忽然有些不安。除去他们抓走他的第一天，Crowley_ _没再见过Gabriel_ _。直觉告诉他该站起来，做好战斗的准备。他担忧地瞥了一眼将他的手腕拷在墙上的铁链，它们的位置太低，Crowley_ _只能跪着。_

_“啊？”那天使气急败坏地睁大眼睛，显然被冒犯了，“我是在……”_

_“他连地狱里最坏的事都经历过了。”Gabriel_ _指出，“你觉得这些过家家的把戏能帮你达成目标吗？”_

_“我们是天使。”低等天使有些不悦地说，“我们不该擅长虐待和酷刑。”_

_“我们该擅长所有事。”Gabriel__反驳道，一边说，一边紧盯着Crowley__，没有看那个正被责骂的天使哪怕一眼，但Gabriel__似乎知道天使什么时候会开口辩解，并在他开口之前打断了他，“_你可以离开了_。”_

_那天使服从了命令……Crowley_ _身边只剩下Gabriel_ _。_

_“好了。”Gabriel_ _在Crowley_ _面前蹲下，这样他们就脸对脸了，他伸出一只手抚过Crowley_ _的头发，动作甚至可以说是施恩般的关爱，“我们谈谈？”_

_Crowley_ _立刻甩开了Gabriel_ _的手，愤怒地瞪着他。_

_Gabriel_ _的笑容立刻消失了，他的手抓住一绺Crowley_ _的头发，猛地把Crowley_ _拽得离他更近，那样Crowley_ _手腕上连着墙壁的锁链就拉紧了。Gabriel_ _的声音平静而居高临下。_

_“_不要_……躲开我。”_

_Crowley_ _无法挣脱，他知道反抗毫无意义，不过是让喉咙上的项圈多伤害自己一次。于是他没有动，抬起头盯着Gabriel_ _，眼中是无声的反抗。_

_Gabriel_ _缓慢地绽出一个笑容，然后他打了个响指，Crowley_ _的衬衫和外套立即消失了，他的上半身完全赤裸着。Crowley_ _惊恐地再次试图移开，Gabriel_ _把他的头发揪得更紧，迫使Crowley_ _仰起头，直到Crowley_ _觉得自己的脖子有折断的风险。Gabriel_ _凑到Crowley_ _耳边，呼出的温暖气息洒在他的皮肤上。_

_“_我说了……不要_。”_

_Gabriel_ _又打了个响指，手里出现了一把闪亮尖锐的银匕首。他一边把匕首抵在Crowley_ _微张的柔软唇边，一边紧盯着Crowley_ _的表情。Crowley_ _喘息着，他一感受到刀刃上的热度，就知道这把匕首被祝福过。Crowley_ _努力咽了咽口水，他口干舌燥，心跳得飞快。_

_Gabriel_ _的嘴角因惊诧而勾起，他把刀刃放低了些，差一点就触到Crowley_ _裸露的喉咙，他们四目相对着。Gabriel_ _把声音放低，语气几乎太过亲密。_

_“你我都知道……这会比那群傻瓜尝试过的任何东西都疼一百倍，对吧？”_

_Crowley_ _没有回答，视线从Gabriel_ _的脸转向匕首，而Gabriel_ _继续将匕首向下移去，已经移到他的胸口。_

_“但没必要这样。”Gabriel_ _随意地继续说道，“你可以直接——坦白。现在，把你和Aziraphale_ _之间的一切都告诉我，这把刀就不会用在你身上。”他让匕首的侧面划过Crowley_ _肋骨的底部，灼烧的痛感让Crowley_ _倒吸了一口气。Gabriel_ _假作同情地苦笑了一声，耸了耸肩，“选择权在你。”_

_“已经都告诉你们了。”Crowley_ _低声说，呼吸因预料到痛苦而急促，但他的声音依然平静，他再次直视Gabriel_ _，“我没什么可坦白的。”_

_“哦，你看……我一点也不相信。”Gabriel_ _摇头，“Crowley_ _，我们手上有照片，我们已经知道它们的含义，我只需要你来确认我们已知的事情。”_

_Crowley_ _考虑了片刻——然后慢慢地露出一个笑容。_

_他终于明白了。_

_要是这里是地狱，有这些作为控告他的罪证，他没希望获得任何公平的审判。显然，作为恶魔，他在天堂也没有这样的待遇。_

_但Aziraphale_ _有。_

_要让天堂伤害他们自己中的一员，几张模糊的照片并不是足够的证据。为了能真正惩罚Aziraphale_ _，他们需要更多的证据，比如，某个愿意作证的恶魔。_

_他们需要Crowley_ _作为Aziraphale_ _罪行的证人。_

_而这让Crowley__松了口气——因为他能够完全确定，这是他们_永不_可能获得的一样东西。_

_无论在自己身上发生了什么，Aziraphale_ _都会是安全的。_

_“你们_都_越线了。”__Gabriel__还在说，显然无比喜爱自己的声音，“背叛你们各自的上级。你为什么要让自己独自为此受罚？为什么不告诉我到底发生了什么？把一切都告诉我，你只要这么做……”Gabriel__把匕首移开了些，递给Crowley__一个灿烂的笑，“……我们就放你走。这是你们那边的事……让地狱来对付你。只要你跑得够快——我相信你有这个能力。你就会继续立于不败之地，Crowley__。差不多就是这样吧。”_

_Crowley_ _一言不发，双眼紧盯着Gabriel_ _再次靠近的匕首，它足够接近Crowley_ _的脸，他的眼中开始蓄起泪水。_

_“那么你觉得怎样？”Gabriel_ _又柔声问了一遍，“你有什么要说的吗？在我开始之前？”_

_“好吧，那么……那么，我确实有要说的。”Crowley_ _有些喘不过气地承认道，努力将视线从匕首上转开，再次对上Gabriel_ _的视线——然后不屑地咧开嘴笑了，“操你的。”_

_Gabriel_ _的笑容变成了怒火，他的下巴微动着，眼中闪耀着火光，Crowley_ _绷紧了身体，Gabriel_ _握着匕首的手收紧了——然而大天使只是低下头，看着Crowley_ _的反应，忧愁地摇了一下头，轻笑出声。_

_“那好吧。”他宽厚而耐心地说，手劲略微松了一些，然后完全放开了Crowley_ _的头发，向后退了一些，“我们用你的方式来。”_

_他带着盛满恶意的笑容，用刀划开了Crowley_ _的胸口。_


	8. 第7章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉拖了好久，想了想还是没在中秋发文，因为这章太刀了……隔空请大家吃月饼！

_Gabriel_ _说对了一件事。_

_自从Gabriel_ _接手审讯的那一刹那，情况对Crowley_ _来说就糟糕了一百倍不止。_

_一个响指的工夫，Crowley_ _的锁链就改变了位置，他被吊在天花板上，脚尖勉强触到冰冷的石砖地面——现在他的感觉更敏锐了，他能感到每一阵穿堂的冷风，被祝福过的刀刃或戏弄或威胁地划过他身体的某个部位……因为Gabriel_ _已经用奇迹除去了Crowley_ _的所有衣物。_

_“该怎么说呢？”Gabriel_ _咧开嘴笑道，缓慢地绕着Crowley_ _踱了一圈，随意地用刀刃一下下点在掌心，“我喜欢有更多的选项。”_

_Gabriel_ _比Crowley_ _之前碰到的拷问者有想象力多了。_

_他慢条斯理地用刀刃试探Crowley_ _身体的不同部位，各自带有不同的力道。有时他用刀放血，有时刺入他认为Crowley_ _身体最敏感的地方；另一些时候，他只是将刀刃贴在Crowley_ _的皮肤上，就在那里停留一会儿。每一次，他都给Crowley_ _几秒钟喘息的机会，然后再问同样的问题。_

_“你为什么要和Aziraphale_ _见面？你们是什么关系？关系维持多久了？”_

_Crowley_ _在回答方面比Gabriel_ _的审讯缺乏创造力。总的来说，Gabriel_ _只翻来覆去地听到两句话。哦，Crowley_ _每隔一段时间会换种说法，改成“滚（Fuck off_ _）”或是“去你妈的（Go fuck yourself_ _）”，还有一次，“在地狱火中燃烧吧，混蛋。”_

_似乎总避不开“fuck_ _”这个词。_

_但绝大多数时候，无论Gabriel_ _问的是哪个问题，无论问多少遍，无论之前造成的伤口多疼，Crowley_ _都给出了相同的答案。_

_“Fuck you._ _“ _

_Crowley_ _试图猜测他在这里待了多久，但在没有窗户、一丝光也透不进来的小房间里，这几乎是不可能的事。他也知道痛苦一定扭曲了他对时间的概念，现实的几分钟可能感觉像几小时，几天可能感觉像是几周。_

_他感觉这像是永恒，所以……Crowley_ _根本不知道时间过了多久。_

_他试图去数Gabriel_ _来的次数，除了折磨他，Gabriel_ _肯定还有别的事做。他可是个该死的大天使啊，对吧？他要管理天堂的很大一部分呢。或许他每天来一次？每几天来一次？Crowley_ _无法估测中间间隔的时间。_

_主要是因为项圈。_

_Gabriel_ _第一次折磨完他之后，大天使用凭空变出的一块白布擦干净小刀，然后把刀收了起来。Crowley_ _感到如释重负，但没过多久，Gabriel_ _就凑到他面前，紧紧地揪住他的一把头发，微笑着把他的项圈调到了05_ _。_

_还能忍受——但也仅此而已。痛苦足够让他的注意力分散，集中精力去想一件事变得非常困难；痛苦还让他无法入睡——不过在Gabriel_ _把他摆成的姿势下，Crowley_ _反正不可能睡着——只要保持一小会儿，Crowley_ _就会觉得痛得要命。_

_终于，至少过了几个小时——如果不是几天之后，Gabriel_ _回来了，把他的项圈等级调低，打了个响指，让Crowley_ _疲惫的身体落在地上。Crowley_ _大声喘气，疼痛渐渐消弭，他的四肢重新有了知觉。_

_Gabriel_ _身体前倾，继续向他提问。_

_Crowley_ _抬起头，带着疲倦的笑容，给出了他的答案。_

_Gabriel_ _也笑了，他抽出匕首。_

_几小时后，Gabriel_ _离开前依然没得到想要的回答，于是他把项圈又调高到05_ _。_

_时间是没有意义的，只是让一种折磨变成另一种，Crowley_ _唯一能够抓住的想法是他绝不能背叛Aziraphale_ _，无论Gabriel_ _对他做什么，他都不能供出Aziraphale_ _。_

_渐渐地，连这个想法都被赶出了他的脑海，他唯一能够想到，唯一的感觉就是席卷身体的痛苦，仿佛烧得发白的刀刃——疼痛来自项圈、来自身上的无数伤口，直到他连Gabriel_ _的问题都听不明白，更别说回答了。_

_于是Gabriel_ _把小刀拿开，在Crowley_ _身旁跪下，用手温柔地抚摸他的眉毛，抚摸他缩成一团、在冰冷石砖地上颤抖的身体——然后他所有的伤口与痛苦都消失了。Crowley_ _眨着眼睛，头脑终于清醒过来，但只感到困惑——直到Gabriel_ _露出残忍的笑容，再次抽出小刀，Crowley_ _的心沉到了谷底。_

_Gabriel_ _一遍遍折磨Crowley_ _，直到他疼得都感觉不到疼，再用奇迹治愈他，给他招供的机会——然后重新开始。随着次数的增多，他的焦躁变得更加明显，动作越来越粗暴，脸上的冷漠笑容越来越难以维持。_

_“我不明白，Crowley_ _，我受够了重复这些问题。”他状似随意地说，语气几乎是友好的——但眼中燃烧着憎恨的火焰，“你呢？”_

_Crowley_ _满不在乎地咧嘴笑着，哪怕他因痛苦感到恶心。“不。”他轻蔑地摇头，“在叫你滚蛋这件事上，我永远不会厌倦。”_

_Gabriel_ _的嘴扭曲成一个丑陋愤怒的形状，他打了Crowley_ _一拳，Crowley_ _的头磕在墙上，短暂的眼前一黑让他以为自己获得了昏迷的特权——但他没那么幸运，现在没有，之后也不会。_

_“好。”Gabriel_ _低吼着，一个响指后，Crowley_ _的手腕就又被吊在天花板上，“你不想好好说话？那我们就别说。”_

_他又打了个响指，一张小桌凭空出现了，桌上放着一块干净的白布、一根长长的白布条，和一个装满水的白碗。_

_Crowley_ _能闻出圣水的气味。_

_“别担心。”Gabriel__冷酷地笑着说，“是稀释过的，不会杀死你。”他又抓起Crowley__的头发，把脸凑到Crowley__咫尺之遥的地方，低沉愤怒的声音里是扭曲的满足感，“但肯定会让你很不好受，你会_宁可_它把你弄死。”_

_他放开Crowley_ _，把白布放进碗里，蘸满了圣水后，又回到Crowley_ _身边，拧了拧那块布，让几滴圣水落到Crowley_ _光裸的腿上。Crowley_ _因痛苦而嘶声尖叫着，徒劳地试图避开，却只拉伤了勉强能支撑身体的双臂。_

_Crowley_ _一意识到Gabriel_ _的意图，就拼命地挣扎，但Gabriel_ _的力量远超过他，而Crowley_ _还被吊着，能够移动的幅度有限。Gabriel_ _抓住他的下巴，强迫他张嘴，把白布塞进他嘴里，这疼痛使他感到窒息，他试图挣开Gabriel_ _的控制，试图把布吐出来，喉中不自觉地漏出痛苦的呻吟——但Gabriel_ _拿起桌上的布条，把它紧紧地系在Crowley_ _的嘴上，让Crowley_ _无法将布吐出。_

_烧灼的痛苦占领了Crowley_ _的整张嘴，圣水沿着他的嗓子一路烧下去，他徒劳地挣扎着，试图将布呕出，而Gabriel_ _盯着他看了一会儿，脸上是毫不掩饰的兴趣。_

_“你看，”他满意地说，“它能教你管住自己的嘴。”_

_然后，Gabriel_ _转过身离开了房间，很久都没再回来。_

********************************************************************************

“长得多？”Aziraphale重复着Crowley的话，脸上是疑惑的神情，“要长多少？”

Crowley无助地摇头，他感到震惊又迷失。“_长得多_。”他绝望地又说了一遍，“我不知道，我不知道这怎么可能……天堂——天堂里时间流逝的速度不一样吗？”

“不。”Aziraphale说，“总体来说不是。”他沉思了片刻，然后咬咬嘴唇，显然在开口前犹豫过，“但天使有更改记忆和感知的能力。或许……或许你的记忆不全是真的？”

Crowley觉得自己像是被扇了一巴掌，愤怒和憎恨涌上心头。“是真的。”他叫道，Aziraphale的话侮辱了他，他挣开Aziraphale环抱着他的胳膊，将Azirpahale正抚摸他头发的手甩掉。

“好吧。”Aziraphale立刻举起手示意妥协，眼中是担忧与愧疚，“抱歉，Crowley，我相信你。”

Crowley从椅子上起身，离餐桌远了些——离Aziraphale也是，他暂时不想靠近。Crowley感到自己被困住，感到窒息，他尽力呼吸着，在客厅里来回踱步，伸出手抓着头发。

“我不明白。”他重复着，痛恨自己颤抖声音里的绝望，“我不明白……”

“Crowley，没关系的。”Aziraphale坚持道，话音里的温柔谨慎让Crowley_恨_他……就那么一点儿。“过了多长时间重要吗？你现在安全了，没必要再纠结那些已经过去，对现在也没有影响的细节。”

“还_没_结束。”Crowley嘟囔着，在沙发上坐下，把头埋到手心里，“没有，一点也没有……”

Aziraphale也在他身旁坐下——太温柔，太小心了，Crowley压制住想要站起来继续踱步的冲动——压制住想要甩开Aziraphale轻轻放在他的背脊上的手的冲动。

“我知道。”Aziraphale轻轻叹了口气，“我们没有脱离危险，Gabriel还在等待我们做错事。我们已经走进了他的陷阱，直到我们找到出去的办法……但我们一定_会_找到的，我向你保证！”

Crowley不是这个意思，或者，这只是最浅层的含义。

“我只是……不明白。”他又说了一遍，向着Aziraphale的方向转过身，抬头瞥了一眼Azirpahale，估测着反应，“这听起来匪夷所思，我_知道_，但是天使，我告诉你……不是一个月，_不是_。”

他能感到Aziraphale的伤心和迟疑，看见他犹豫的表情，这沉默已经说尽了千言万语。Crowley知道现在的Aziraphale怀疑他的感觉出了问题，而不会真的帮他弄明白_这他妈到底怎么回事_。他藏起焦躁，再次转开身体，把脸埋在手掌心。

他不想推开Aziraphale，他只想让Aziraphale_明白_。

Aziraphale是光芒与爱的代名词——但他也同时是个学者，他看重_事实_。即使有他这样的感知能力，在说起人类情感的时候，Aziraphale有时也会对逻辑过于在意，以至于惹恼Crowley。他不明白Crowley所知的，想象的力量——有的时候，事实真的不重要。纯粹的想象的力量可以让不存在的东西_变成_现实，如果你足够想要。或者，如果_有谁_足够想要。

Crowley从来没有想要过。

“好吧，我也不知道该怎么解释。”Aziraphale终于说道，手温柔地按摩Crowley的脊背，“但我们会找到答案的，我的爱，我们会的。”过了一会儿，他补充了一句，语气有些过于欢快，“我知道该怎样让你感觉好些了！”

_分散注意力_，无论他打算说什么，不过是为了分散Crowley的注意力，而Crowley不_想_这样，他想知道他们对他_做了什么_，他怎么会丢失这么多时间。

“你今天愿意去一趟你的公寓吗？”Aziraphale建议道，“去拿几样东西？毕竟你要在这里住一段时间了。”

Crowley又抬头看他一眼，勉强有了些兴趣，他想起他的公寓，空了……好吧，他现在已经不知道空了多久了，不是吗？他想起那些植物，估计大部分早就死了，或者正半死不活着，即使真的_只_过去一个月。

_但是不可能……时间要长得多……_

Aziraphale充满希望地微笑着，Crowley感到愤怒，因为在他装作无辜地补上下一句的时候，他显然意识到Crowley已经上钩了，“顺便把_车_开过来？”

Crowley猛地呼出一口气。

好，他的注意力彻底无法集中了。

“行吧。”他终于答道，“行吧，就这样。”

“很好。”

Aziraphale心满意足地站起身，四处忙碌着做动身前的准备。Crowley只是坐在那里，感到无比的茫然。几分钟后，Aziraphale站在他面前，向他伸出手。

“准备好了吗？”

Crowley点点头，行尸走肉般地跟随他走下楼梯，向门口走去。但当他们快走到门边时，Aziraphale放慢了脚步，有些担忧地看了他一眼，奇怪地皱着眉，犹豫半晌，才带着歉意开口。

“亲爱的，对不起，但……你不觉得在我们踏出这道门之前，你该先把翅膀收起来吗？”

Crowley想到自己翅膀的状态——曾有光泽的黑色羽毛都黯淡了，有的被烧成灰烬，有的被折断扯掉——脸就因羞辱和厌恶而发烫。他能够感觉到Aziraphale对他的怜悯，而这让他恶心又愧疚，整颗心都要烧起来。他的翅膀被毁了……他是个破碎的、动不动就哭的废物……Crowley非常确定_Aziraphale_已经认为他疯了。

或许他的确疯了。

否则无法解释为何Crowley相信自己被扣留的时间更长，而Aziraphale坚称只过了一个月。

Crowley忽然觉得自己仿佛赤身裸体，无比脆弱——他对这一切无比愤怒。

甚至对Aziraphale，也有那么一点愤怒。

“哦，_是啊_，我_当然_知道我该这么做，我又不是个傻瓜。”他叫道，“你觉得我要是能收起来，我会不收吗？这该死的项圈不允许！”

他尝试过。呵，他尝试过多少次啊，但Gabriel把项圈设定得不允许他收起翅膀——当然是这样更容易折磨他。Gabriel想要随时都能碰到他身体的任何地方。

突然，Crowley几乎无法呼吸，他心中翻涌的气愤与焦虑被Aziraphale一阵更剧烈、火热又浓稠的愤怒淹没了，过去6000年里，Crowley_从未_从Aziraphale那里感受到过这样暴烈的情绪——它席卷了Crowley，让他的心脏狂跳，一阵不祥的预感涌来。

_愚蠢无礼的恶魔，你就该闭上嘴，你怎么敢这样和他说话……_

Aziraphale伸手去抓Crowley的肩膀，Crowley立刻闪开了，他低下头，将双手挡在面前。

“对不起。”他小声说，闭上眼睛，声音断断续续，“对不起，我不该……”

“不该怎样？”Aziraphale语带忧愁，温柔得令他惊讶。这一次，他终于抓住了Crowley的手。Crowley也任由他握着。“不该对我发火，因为我是个欠考虑的混蛋？你没做错什么，我不怪你。”

Crowley猛地抬起头，惊讶地望着Aziraphale：“你——你不怪我？”

Aziraphale温暖的手紧紧地握着他的手——丝毫不带威胁，但Crowley不禁绷紧了身体。他对着Aziraphale大吼，说话的语气仿佛Azirapahle是个傻瓜，谁也不会容忍这样的行为，他心里_清楚_，他_永远_不该……

“你生气是正常的，Crowley——无论多么_愤怒_都是正常的，哪怕是对我发火。_我_也气得要命，但我还不是那个……”Aziraphale的声音戛然而止，他望着Crowley的表情，眼中渐渐显出了然的神色，“哦，不，亲爱的，我不是这个意思，我没有生_你_的气。”他急切地说着，被这个想法吓坏了，“我是为你_遭遇_的一切而生气，为我的无能为力生气。”Aziraphale缓慢地移到Crowley身边，握住了他的另一只手，“Crowley，我_永远_不会伤害你，无论我多么焦躁或愤怒——或是_你_多么愤怒。”他补上最后一句，露出一个柔软忧伤的微笑。

在Aziraphale恒久不变的温暖中，Crowley忽然感到了自己的渺小和愚蠢。他怎么会真的认为Aziraphale这么愤怒是在生_他_的气——甚至会气到伤害他呢？他默许Aziraphale接近他，默许Aziraphale搂住他，倾身在他微张的唇上印下一个温柔纯粹的吻。

“对不起。”Crowley沮丧地轻声说，羞愧使他涨红了脸，“我……我也不是真的生_你_的气。”他承认道，“我就是……有些心急，对不起。”

“不必向我道歉。”Aziraphale转开了视线，若有所思地皱眉，“当我们在外面的时候，我或许可以用奇迹让普通人看不到你的翅膀。”他沉思着，“Gabriel都说我不该让人类看到它们，他怎么能自相矛盾呢？”

“但他会问你把我带到哪里去了……为什么要带我去，然后……然后你该怎么回答？”

Aziraphale苦笑着：“这倒是……”

Crowley犹豫了，他觉得糟透了，因为他在Aziraphale想要帮他的时候对Aziraphale大叫……他让Aziraphale感到愧疚，可Aziraphale只是想保护他。他能做到的，现在他也做不了什么更对的事了，但这件小事还是可以的。

“我——我可以用奇迹。”他吞吞吐吐地建议，“项圈的等级设定得很低，我——我觉得我能做到。”

Aziraphale更紧地皱起眉头，担忧地问他：“你确定吗？”

“嗯。”Crowley点点头，虽然他一点也不确定，“我——我可以试试，我觉得我准备好了。”

他没有准备好。

当Aziraphale叫到一辆出租车时，Crowley为了转开路人的注意力——不让他们注意到他的翅膀，已经感到头重脚轻。在出租车里，他需要维持司机的错觉。这比对付街上那么多行人要容易一些，但依然让他感到头痛，四肢乏力。Aziraphale环住Crowley的肩膀，沉默地支撑着他，而Crowley感激地将头靠在Aziraphale肩上，深呼吸以维持清醒。

他们到达公寓门口时，Crowley才终于不需要用奇迹维持错觉。Azirpahale几乎是半抱着他，否则靠在他身上的Crowley随时会瘫倒在地。Aziraphale担忧地把Crowley扶到最近的一把椅子上——书桌边的椅子，让他平稳地坐下。

“亲爱的，没事了，你先休息一会儿。”他吻了一下Crowley的头顶，轻声说，“我去帮你收拾东西，要是有什么你特别希望带上的，就跟我说一声。”

Crowley疲倦地点了一下头，就把双手交叠在桌上，头埋进臂弯里。他现在一点也不在乎Aziraphale带上了哪些东西，他只需要休息一会儿，直到头晕的感觉消失。隐隐约约地，他听见Aziraphale在他卧室里开关抽屉和衣柜的声音。

几分钟后，晕眩和头重脚轻的症状开始减轻，Crowley抬起头，睡眼朦胧地眨了眨眼睛，环顾着他许久未见的熟悉房间。他望着那些枯萎泛黄的植物，狠狠地皱了皱眉，它们长得真是太糟了——但没有一棵在颤抖，没有一棵显出任何害怕的迹象。

_你现在就是这么可悲啊，伙计，_他的潜意识帮忙补充道。_你再也吓不到任何一样东西了，再也不能……_

Crowley重新低头望向桌子，深深地叹了口气。

_弱小、可悲……还疯了。_

他回头瞥了一眼卧室，Aziraphale正在帮他收拾东西——这么简单的任务，Crowley本该轻松完成的。

_他很快就会厌倦你的——你这个无用的负担。他会厌倦的，但他还是会继续帮助你，因为他是Aziraphale_ _。他会继续善待你，对你温柔又慷慨……继续照顾你……_

_直到他因此_恨_你为止。_

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，忍住因急转直下的思绪而冒出的眼泪。

_看？弱小、无用、又可悲。他要你还有什么用呢？_

Crowley做了几个深呼吸，试图让自己平静下来，粗暴地擦去泪水。他知道擦泪没有用，因为Aziraphale太了解他了，Aziraphale一走出卧室，就会知道他哭过。他会看出来的，他会温柔到让你_伤心_的地步，耐心得让Crowley无法忍受。

忽然，Crowley想起一件事——他飞快地打开书桌右边的第一个抽屉，把里面的东西取出，心中感到宽慰。

大概五六双华伦天奴的黑色墨镜，都是他最喜欢的款式。

他咽了咽口水，小心地拿出一双，端详片刻，把他心中的每个细节都印在脑海中后，才戴上墨镜。世界立刻蒙上一层对他来说如呼吸般熟悉的黑影，他轻轻呼了一口气，感到无尽的_慰藉_，只是戴上一副墨镜，就让他顿时觉得一切都_对_了。

很久以来的第一次……Crowley_真的_记不得多久，他不觉得他还能回到之前的自己，但他记得曾经的自己是什么样的……什么感觉。

至少，他可以_想象_一切都和之前一样。

_你能做到的_，他告诉自己，挺起胸膛，颤抖着吸了一口气。_你能做到的，你做了几千遍了，要是你做不到……就装得像一些。_

_你也_假装_过几千次了。_

这至少是个开始。

对于现在来说，也没别的办法，因为他只能抓住这个了。


	9. 第8章

过去的十四年里，他们在Aziraphale家中度过的时间远超过在Crowley公寓里度过的，这其中有许多原因。首先Aziraphale那边显然更舒适，但最重要的原因现在听来苦涩又可笑——Aziraphale更担心Crowley那一边把他俩抓个现行，而不是他自己的那边。

“恶魔天性凶暴残忍。”他提醒过Crowley，这是天堂让他牢记的要事。

“哦，是吗？”

望着Crowley挑高的半边眉毛和抿起的嘴唇，Aziraphale意识到自己冒犯了Crowley，即使这并非他的本意。他尴尬地匆忙试图收回自己的判断、或至少再补充些什么。

“不是你，Crowley，是_其他恶魔_。”他坚持道，“要是天堂抓住我们，虽然不会有什么好事，但我宁可被天堂审判，也不愿让你受地狱的惩罚。”

现在这理由听起来蠢得要命，他错得太离谱了。

_你刚才还搞错了好几件事，不是吗？_

Aziraphale抑制住气恼的泪水，把Crowley最喜欢的几件衬衫和裤子收进从衣柜里找到的黑色小挎包里，用过大的力道关上柜门。然后，他打开Crowley放睡衣的抽屉，取出两套奢华的丝绸睡衣——一套黑色、和一套猩红色，然后他把手伸向抽屉最后面，直到他摸出自己要找的东西——更舒服的衣物。那是一件纯黑色的T恤和一条柔软的灰色睡裤，因为穿过太多次，有些地方的布料被磨薄了……柔软得不可置信。他把这两件也塞进包里，然后拉上了拉链。

他在Crowley卧室的门口站了一会儿，缓慢地深吸了一口气，擦去眼中的泪水后，才向Crowley的书桌边走去。

但Crowley已经不在桌前了。

Aziraphale皱了皱眉，恐惧让他的心跳漏了一拍，直到他听见Crowley的办公区域外传来一些响动。他有些惊讶地发现Crowley正站在窗边，一只手举着喷雾器，另一只手拿着个小花盆，盆里是一株枯黄的植物。Aziraphale望着那植物的叶片渐渐舒展，变成生机蓬勃的绿色。

然后Crowley的身体摇晃了一下，喷雾器掉在地上。

Aziraphale立刻冲过去，搂住Crowley以免他摔倒，另一只手在花盆掉到地上前，从Crowley手中接过了植物。Crowley在Aziraphale怀中稳住身体，有些头晕眼花地抬头望着Aziraphale。

看到熟悉的墨镜回到Crowley脸上，Aziraphale的心怅然若失地抽动了一下，Crowley又把眼睛藏起来了——雪上加霜，因为现在他似乎很难明白Crowley的想法。但与此同时，Crowley却在_微笑_，尽管他的笑疏离又疲倦，Aziraphale也不得不承认，这副墨镜让Crowley看起来更像_他自己_了。

_重点是他想要什么，而不是我的需求_，Aziraphale提醒自己。

不过，他挺确定为了救活一株死了的植物，在公寓里差点晕倒应该不是Crowley所愿。

“亲爱的，你在做什么？”他稍有些不快地问。

“就是……试探一下我的能力范围。”Crowley略带戒备地解释道，“很长时间没施展奇迹了……”

“你打算今天一口气施展十几个奇迹，是吧？”Aziraphale叹了口气。

Crowley紧靠在Aziraphale怀中，跌跌撞撞地任由Aziraphale把他扶到沙发上——这个沙发远不如Aziraphale客厅里的沙发舒服，风格也简约许多。Crowley轻描淡写地笑了一声。

“看来我做不到啊。”他说。

“别忘了，你坐到车里之前，还要再用奇迹，防止路人看见翅膀……还有我们下车后，走回书店那一段。”Aziraphale在Crowley身旁坐下，略带责备地提醒道。

“嘶没那么远。”Crowley耸耸肩，“几分钟的奇迹对我来说不难。”

Aziraphale没有反驳，虽然他仍有疑虑，Crowley看起来随时可能晕过去。他们沉默地在沙发上坐了几分钟，Crowley在休息，而Aziraphale就坐在他旁边，安慰地轻抚他的背。

“抱歉，天使。”半晌后，Crowley的语气不再是之前那种狂乱而不顾一切的哀求，他平静地继续说，“在你只是想帮我的时候，我不该对你发火。”

“没事，Crowley，我认为无论你现在想生谁的气，都有充足的理由！”

“但是我……_不想_，我不想生你的气。”Crowley转开目光，沉默片刻，“或许我_的确_弄错了，那样的痛苦，会——会让我感觉时间流逝的速度变慢。或许……真的只过了一个月，是我弄错了。”

Crowley如此轻易的让步让Aziraphale感到不安，他希望自己仍能看见Crowley墨镜后的双眼。Aziraphale谨慎地点点头：“或许吧，无论如何……我都该更小心些，在说话的时候，还有……”

“我觉得你_不必_那么小心。”Crowley打断了Aziraphale的话，Aziraphale惊讶地闭上嘴，等待Crowley继续说，“我会没事的，天使，我向你保证。我只是需要些时间，而且——我想我希望一切都像以前那样，越——越正常越好？但你……你对待我的方式，就仿佛我……你懂的，仿佛我是某种易碎品。”

但Crowley就是易碎品，他受了那么多伤害。

Aziraphale焦虑地皱起眉，他咬着嘴唇，半晌才挤出几个字：“对不起，如果——如果你真的希望这样……”

“是的。”

Aziraphale想要争辩，他一点也没被说服。但Crowley在对他微笑，一个疲倦的笑，却是Aziraphale过去一个月都没见过的景象。即使他所有的直觉、每一寸感知都在告诉他相反的答案——Crowley明确地说了自己想要什么，而Aziraphale必须尊重他。

“好。”他终于答道，“我会尽力。”

Crowley点点头，伸手握住了Aziraphale的手。这次他主动伸手了，Aziraphale想，很小的进展，但愿这是正确的方向。“天使，准备好离开了吗？”他懒散地站起身，低声说，“我们或许不该在这里待更长时间，以免碰上谁来检查你的工作进展。”

“没错。”Aziraphale赞成道，他拿起脚边的背包——思索片刻后，也拿起Crowley用奇迹救活的那盆植物，“只要_你_准备好了就行。”

“你在开什么玩笑？”Crowley从口袋里掏出宾利的车钥匙，他一定是在照看植物前取来的钥匙，“_你_觉得呢？”

现在，他的笑容灿烂而真切，甚至很有感染力。即使仍有担忧，Aziraphale忍不住也露出笑容。

他们以最快的速度走到宾利的车位，在两分钟内坐进车里，关好车门。即使只是维持这么短时间的错觉，Crowley也有些气喘吁吁，他把头靠在方向盘上，休息了一会儿。Aziraphale尽量不打扰他，只是坐在他旁边，轻轻地抚摸他的背。

几分钟后，Crowley抬起头，对Aziraphale咧开嘴笑了笑，把钥匙插进点火开关，他检查了仪表盘、旋钮、以及许多往常有奇迹协助时不会在意的装置——对从未学过开车的Aziraphale来说，它们都同样深奥且毫无意义。然后，Crowley一脚踩下油门。

起初，他开得比Aziraphale习惯的车速要慢许多，Aziraphale觉察到自己的些许忧愁，还为此略感惊讶。但Crowley渐渐地开始加速，他的笑容愈发灿烂，身体放松下来，回到他熟悉的坐姿和驾驶方式。

“这才是我的好姑娘，一点也没变。我多想念她啊！”他大笑着说。

Aziraphale无法将视线从这样快乐的Crowley身上移开，他不自觉地轻声说道：

“我真的很想_你_。”

Crowley猛地转头看了他一眼，Aziraphale真希望自己能看见墨镜后的眼神。Crowley的嘴角勾起一个得意又害羞的微笑，他伸手抓起了Aziraphale的手，拉到唇边印下一吻。然后他将视线重新转回前路，手却没有松开。

在书店外停好车后，Crowley还要再次隐藏起翅膀。书店的门在他们身后关上时，他差点没法走上台阶——全靠Aziraphale扶着他，他才能走路。

“我得睡个午觉，天使。”Crowley模糊地低语着，“累坏了。”

“我真想不明白为什么会这样。”Aziraphale干巴巴地说。

“啊，闭嘴。”Crowley语带爱意地回道。

Aziraphale扶着他走进卧室，Crowley在床边坐下，而Aziraphale把装满衣服的背包放在床上。他打开背包，取出那套最柔软的睡衣铺在床上，但Crowley只是拉近Aziraphale，让他坐在自己大张的腿间，再把头枕在Aziraphale肚子上。暖意和喜悦涌上Aziraphale心头，他环抱住Crowley，一只手插在他的头发里，Crowley满足地哼了一声。

“呃，虽然我很喜欢这样。”Aziraphale的声音在一室沉默中更显温柔，“亲爱的，你穿着这个睡不好觉。让我帮你换身舒服点的睡衣。”

“嗯，我觉得……是_你_想‘做点更舒服的事’。”Crowley调笑道，他故意改变了说话的腔调，让它听起来像个下流的暗示。

“_Crowley_。”要是Aziraphale的声音不在颤抖，他责怪的语气或许会更有说服力。

“怎么？”Crowley一副无辜的样子，手从Aziraphale的发间下滑到胳膊上，本该纯洁的触碰在他做来，就_莫名_显得缓慢而色情。Crowley低声引诱道：“你说过你很想我。”

“是。”Aziraphale嘶哑的告白中是无法掩饰的饥渴，他的手抚摸着Crowley的脸颊，而Crowley转过头，轻吻Aziraphale的掌心，“_我非常想你_。”

他颤抖着深吸了一口气，试图让狂跳的心平静下来。Crowley需要休息，他这一天已经够累、够艰难的了。在走到卧室的路上，他站着都能睡着。Aziraphale最不该想的，就是他现在无法不去想的那件事。

他把Crowley的头抬起一点，前倾着身体去吻他的嘴唇……轻柔而缓慢地吻着，尽情地享受这一刻，而Crowley热切地回吻，伸出一只手抓住Aziraphale，把他拉得更近。Aziraphale颤抖的双手从Crowley的肩上落下，急切而笨拙地伸向他衬衫的扣子。

然后突然——一切都变了。

Crowley猛地握住Aziraphale的手腕，把它们紧紧按在胸口上。Aziraphale能感到Crowley的心在他的手下跳动——飞快地跳动，巨浪般的情绪向Aziraphale席卷而来，绝望、混乱、困惑与渴求、还有数不尽的其他情感，其中一种比别的更加明显——恐慌。Aziraphale一下子想起昨天晚上自己建议Crowley脱下衬衫时，Crowley的反应。

Crowley正透过墨镜望着他，嘴唇微张，呼吸凌乱，心跳过快，Aziraphale又一次_不顾一切_地想要看见Crowley的眼睛。

“我们可以不做。”Aziraphale轻声说，心因失落而下沉，“要是你——很疼，或者……”

“我——我_想要_。”Crowley坚持道，Aziraphale能感到这是真的，无论Crowley其余的感觉是怎么回事，“我不疼，只是……只是……”Crowley缓慢地咽着口水，他咬了咬嘴唇，略带犹豫地低声道，“……你能不能闭上眼睛？”

Crowley的愧疚让Aziraphale心痛，他不明白Crowley为什么会感到羞愧，他只希望Crowley能足够信任他。事实上，Crowley向他掩藏伤口这件事让他有些难过，但他无法拒绝Crowley的任何要求。

“好。”他答应道，“当然可以，亲爱的。”Aziraphale闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，等待Crowley的下一步动作。

Crowley很久都没有动静——然后Aziraphale感到自己的手被轻柔地引向衬衫纽扣。Aziraphale的心跳得飞快，口干舌燥，他小心地解开了Crowley的第一个扣子，Crowley的手犹疑了片刻后，放开了他的手腕，任由他的手滑向下一个扣子，然后是再下一个。

扣子全部解开后，Aziraphale把手滑进他的衬衫底下，小心地帮他脱掉衬衫，然后他把手搭在Crowley的后颈上，他们再次亲吻。这时Crowley伸出一只手，轻轻地按在Aziraphale胸口，Aziraphale立刻放开了他。

“等一下。”Crowley气喘吁吁地说，“等一下……”

Aziraphale耐心地等待着，听见Crowley的腰带滑落的声音，然后是一阵摩擦声。Crowley的手再次将他拉近，Crowley的唇瓣堵住了他的嘴，Aziraphale再次伸出手——这次伸向了他为Crowley挑选的，柔软的棉质睡衣。

Crowley轻喘了一声，结束了这个吻，微凉的呼吸颤抖着打在Aziraphale的嘴唇上，他低声说：“天使，你可以睁眼了……”

Aziraphale眨了几次眼，将视线聚焦在Crowley身上，随着睡衣覆盖住Crowley的身体，Aziraphale的眼神也柔软下来，Crowley半躺半坐在床边——令人火大的墨镜还在脸上纹丝不动。Aziraphale压制着渴求与失落，凑近了张开双腿的Crowley，双手轻柔地落在他的腰上。

“好了。”他的微笑中带着柔软的爱意，“这样你睡觉就舒服多了。”

Crowley对Aziraphale使了个眼色，伸出手搂住他的脖子，把他的脸向下拉了些。“我还以为说得够清楚了。”他低声挑逗着，“我不_想_睡觉。”

Aziraphale任由Crowley慵懒地吻他，他无法想象Crowley现在怎么可能有力气进行下一步。

Aziraphale倒是还精神抖擞。

_他说别把他当作易碎品一样对待……别那么小心……_

这想法像是个诱惑。

Aziraphale想要屈从，想要用手探索Crowley那无比熟悉的身体，想要把Crowley压在床上，重新熟悉他的每一个角度、每一处他早已发掘出的、能让他的恶魔因渴望而颤抖，在他的臂弯里瘫软下来的秘密花园。

他已经获得了许可，因为Crowley坚持说自己想要。

但……他显然不愿在Aziraphale面前脱衣服，虽然这并不是必要的环节，但也不是唯一的阻碍。Aziraphale知道把Crowley按在床上会伤到他受伤的翅膀。就连Crowley伸到他背心下面的双手都在因疲惫而颤抖——他_希望_是因为疲惫，而不是更糟的原因。虽然Crowley发出了热切的邀请，但他似乎已经连眼睛都睁不开了。

与欲望一番角斗后，Aziraphale做出了选择，他打了个响指，立刻把自己身上的衣物换成了舒适的睡衣。

“那我就躺在这儿。”Aziraphale说道，轻轻地把Crowley推成侧躺的姿势，小心地不碰到他的翅膀，“我也_不睡_，和你一起躺着。”

Crowley在床垫上挪动了一点，为Aziraphale让出地方，Aziraphale面对着他躺下。Crowley立刻向Aziraphale伸出手，探向他的衬衫底下。Aziraphale轻柔地抓住他的手，制止了他的动作。

“亲爱的，慢慢来。”他低声说，越过他们交握的手，去吻Crowley的唇角，“我们不急这一时。”

他向后退了一些……试图读懂Crowley的表情，却未能成功。Aziraphale紧抿嘴唇犹豫了片刻，才谨慎地伸手摘下Crowley脸上的墨镜。当Aziraphale的手靠近他时，Crowley的身体紧绷了一些，但他默许了这个动作，让Aziraphale摘下他的墨镜，放在身后的床头柜上。

“我……只是想看着你。”Aziraphale轻声说，他放开Crowley的手，捧住Crowley的脸庞，大拇指轻轻抚过他的下颏。

Crowley慢慢地咽了咽口水，闭上眼睛，将头倚在Aziraphale的手心，身体向Aziraphale的方向挪动了些，他屏住呼吸，用颤抖的手捉住了天使的手腕。Aziraphale身体前倾，顺着拇指划过的轨迹，轻柔地吻过Crowley的下巴和脖颈，他的手停在Crowley的颈侧。Crowley把他拉得更近，头略微后仰，以便让Aziraphale碰到他，而Aziraphale的手一遍遍地抚过Crowley的发间，在他的身上落下羽毛一样轻的吻。

慢慢地，随着Aziraphale温柔的动作，Crowley握住他手腕的手逐渐停止颤抖，他的身体放松下来，眼睛慢慢合上……没再睁开，呼吸也变得轻缓。

Aziraphale缓缓向后退去，小心翼翼地以免惊扰到他……也为了偷得片刻时光，再多看一会儿Crowley安然入睡的模样。

他知道这用不了多久。

Aziraphale小心地从床边站起，努力不让床垫弄出太大动静，他走到客厅里，把沙发上的毯子拿来盖在一动不动的Crowley身上，再帮他掖好。然后他回头看了最后一眼，凝视Crowley的睡颜——终于回到家中、终于安全的Crowley，这是他找到Crowley后，Crowley和之前最像的时候——Aziraphale关上灯，卧室的门在身后合上。

Aziraphale回到客厅，坐在沙发上，拿起Gabriel给他的项圈使用手册。他想利用Crowley休息的时间，弄懂那该死的项圈的原理，但愿能找出摘下它的方法。

那理论上并不算是本书，虽然封面上写着“_编号__#777034-D – __行为校正项圈 - __类别：恶魔_”，里面却只有一张空白页。由于天堂的其他任务，Aziraphale曾使用过这样的手册，自然知道该怎么做：他翻到发着白光、正在手中低声哼鸣的空白页，闭上眼睛，大声说出疑问。

“我该怎样取下项圈？”

他睁开眼睛，低头望着书页，那行大写加粗的回答让他的希望落空。

** _你不能取下项圈。_ **

Aziraphale皱起眉头，怒瞪着书页。

“谁能取下项圈？”他又试了一遍。

过了一会儿，书页上出现了另一行字。

** _需要大天使批准。_ **

Aziraphale烦闷地叹了口气，他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，又想了一会儿，才换了个问题。

“恶魔的翅膀似乎……被锁定在这个世界的维度里，我该怎样……让它们回到精神世界？”

** _需要大天使批准。_ **

Aziraphale想要大叫，要是这玩意真的有纸页，他可能已经气得把每一页都撕成了碎片。他深吸了好几口气，让自己平静下来，集中注意力去想还要问哪些问题，还有哪些和项圈相关的事他必须知道。片刻之后，他偏了一下头，忽然想到了什么。

“项圈是否能改变恶魔对现实，或是……或是时间的感知？”

** _问题不明确，请换种方法再问。_ **

Aziraphale挫败地叹了口气，把手册放到一边，打算去看他一个月前开始看的那本书。它已经在茶几上待了很久，自从Crowley失踪，它就被冷落了——然而，现在Aziraphale发现自己仍然无法集中精力阅读。他的思绪总是飘到Crowley身上，他所有未被解答的疑问，所有他不知道的，所有Crowley经历过的事。

_只过了一个月_，Aziraphale告诉自己，_我知道是这样。或许他们给他……喂了某种药物，或是用某种残忍的奇迹，让时间显得更长……_

夜幕降临，窗外的天空渐渐暗下来，而Aziraphale浑然不觉，依然沉浸在担忧的思绪里。他站起身，去厨房泡了茶，张罗简单的晚饭——然后他十分惊讶地发现，自己竟然没有食欲。Aziraphale沉重地叹了口气，他回到客厅，再次拿起那本手册，他一边用手指划过书页边沿，一边思考该问什么问题。他低下头，一眼瞥见那株几小时前还半死不活，现在却郁郁葱葱的小植物。

“项圈允许恶魔治愈自己吗？”

Crowley显然还需要些时间，毕竟他累坏了，但要是Crowley能施展简单的奇迹，那……

** _项圈禁止治愈自身和/_ ** ** _或改变形态的能力。_ **

Aziraphale失望地叹了口气，他苦涩地想，这也在意料之中。要是恶魔可以随时用奇迹治愈自己，那严刑拷打还有什么意义？

“项圈可以在任何情况下被暂时关闭吗？”

** _需要大天使批准。_ **

唯一有权限对项圈做点什么的天使，是最不可能愿意这么做的——Aziraphale_就算_要请求大天使的权限，也最不可能去问他。

_总得有办法的，总得有的，有某种……人类的技术。或许，或者是咒语……_

Aziraphale的思绪突然被从卧室传来的_巨响_打断，然后是一声痛苦惊惧的叫喊，他立刻站起身，向卧室里冲去。

“Crowley？”他眨了眨眼睛，直到他能透过那片黑暗，看清坐在床上的Crowley，Crowley双手抱膝，翅膀防备地包裹住身体，走廊里昏暗的灯光映在他睁大的金色眼睛里。Aziraphale谨慎地接近他，在他身边坐下：“Crowley，我的爱，你还好吗？”

他用和Crowley同样的姿势坐着，背靠在床板上，伸出手去搂Crowley的肩膀。Crowley惊喘了一口气，躲开他的触碰。

“求你……不， 求你不要……”

“亲爱的，是我。”Aziraphale对他说着，又一次试图抱住Crowley，这一次他成功了，“没事了，你是安全的，这里只有我……”

“Aziraphale。”Crowley急促地呼吸着，身体在Aziraphale的掌心下颤抖，他依旧在黑暗中不停地眨眼，“我——我看不见你……”

Aziraphale皱起眉头，蛇的习性一向为Crowley提供优秀的夜间视力：“你看不见？”

“太暗了。”Crowley低声说，他蜷缩在Aziraphale的怀抱里，微侧着身子，把脸贴在天使的肩膀上，“太暗了，我看不见，天使，求你……”

Aziraphale毫不犹豫地用空着的那只手打了个响指：“要有光！”

温暖的光芒笼罩了他们，但Crowley的脸仍紧贴着Aziraphale，他的手紧紧地抓着Aziraphale的睡衣。

“看。”Aziraphale轻声说道，用手轻轻地抚摸着Crowley的头发，“Crowley，你看，现在一点也不暗了。你是安全的，都好了，_你看_，亲爱的……”

Crowley终于抬起头，对着Aziraphale眨了眨眼，视线渐渐聚焦。他满是泪水的眼中的迷失和恐惧让Aziraphale心痛不已，无法呼吸。

“我……做了个梦，当我醒来的时候，我——我看不见，我……我以为……”Crowley拼命咽着口水，他垂下眼睛，摇了摇头。

“你以为怎样？”Aziraphale问，“怎么了，我的爱，告诉我……”

Crowley只是不住地摇头，又一次把脸埋到Aziraphale身上。

“我说不了。”Crowley低喃着，把Aziraphale拉得离他更近，靠在他身上摇头，“求你了，我不能说，天使，你……求你不要……不要逼我说……”

“不，不，亲爱的，你不想说就别说了。”Aziraphale温柔地宽慰他，亲吻他的太阳穴，抚摸他的头发，“没事的，我就在这里，不会再有危险了……”

“对不起。”Crowley艰难地吐出词句，声音里的绝望和挫败撕裂了Aziraphale的心，“我真的努力了，”他抽泣着说，“我真的努力想要变得正常……”

Aziraphale先是感到困惑——随后他回忆起这一天发生的事。Crowley坚持要施展他几乎无力支撑的奇迹……他的墨镜、开车的方式，晚上他强颜欢笑，与Aziraphale调情，_看起来多像原来的__Crowley_，不是吗？Aziraphale忽然_全都明白了_。

“Crowley……”Aziraphale向后退了一点，双手捧起Crowley的脸，将他的脸微微抬起，“你_没必要这样_。”

Crowley摇了摇头，紧闭着双眼，伸出手抓住Aziraphale的手腕，带着些微下意识的抵抗。他的呼吸太过急促，泪水滚滚而下。

“你_不必_这么快就康复，在经历了那么多之后……”Aziraphale说道，“要是还没准备好，就别强迫自己做任何事，没关系的……”

“不，”Crowley抽泣着吐出破碎的词句，“不，我没有……”

_我没有准备好……我一点也不好……_

“当然了。”Azirapahle低声安慰道，他伸出双臂，将Crowley紧紧抱住，让Crowley再次把脸靠在他肩头，“那也_没关系_，Crowley，真的……我就在_这儿_，和你在_一起_……”

他们又依偎了一会儿，Crowley在他的臂弯里流泪，像溺水的人抓住浮木一样紧抱着Aziraphale。渐渐地，他才不再哭，呼吸变得平缓，手上使的力气也小了些，或许只是精疲力竭了。在这段时间里，Aziraphale一直抱着他，慢慢地抚过他的脊背和发间，轻吻他的太阳穴与脸颊，低声说着劝慰的话。

“亲爱的，你觉得你现在可以睡了吗？”Crowley终于在他的怀抱中安静下来后，Aziraphale鼓起勇气问道。

Crowley没有回答，但Aziraphale能感到抓住自己衬衫的手指揪紧了，他听到Crowley缓慢地咽口水的声音——知道Crowley还醒着。终于，耳边传来了Crowley嘶哑而痛苦的低喃。

“你……可以陪我吗？”

“当然。”Aziraphale毫不犹豫地答道。

他的一只手松开了Crowley，准备打个响指熄灭环绕着他们的奇迹光芒。Crowley突然伸手抓住他的袖子，把他的胳膊拽了下来。Aziraphale困惑地盯着他，Crowley迷失的眼中盛满的恳求，让Aziraphale的心抽痛了一下。

“你能留下它吗？”Crowley急切地低声说，“求你了？别……别让它暗下去？”

Aziraphale久久地端详着他，担忧到了极致。

“亲爱的，当然可以。”他保证道，“你想怎样都行。”

Aziraphale试图理解刚刚发生的一切，他觉得自己的胸口仿佛压了一块冰冷的大石头，Crowley的夜视能力怎么会消失？某种残忍的折磨永久地伤害了他，夺走了他的视力？

即使失去了夜视能力，Crowley也不该这么害怕黑暗……

从古至今，哪有_害怕黑暗_的恶魔？

“我相信你。”Aziraphale低声说，在他说出这句话前，他一直不太确定……但字句一离开他的唇边，信念就在他的心中扎根，“我——我也不明白，不知道……怎么可能这样，但……_我相信你_，Crowley。我知道，那不止一个月。”

_只有_超过一个月的时间，才能让他的恶魔崩溃得这样彻底，他心爱的恶魔被剥夺了所有的自信和尊严，破碎的灵魂里盛满了恐惧和羞耻，连Aziraphale对他的爱和他们这个_家_的记忆，都几乎无处安放。

_一定_远不止一个月。

Crowley发出一声拼命压抑的抽泣，把Aziraphale拉得更近，Aziraphale立刻感到，Crowley心中涌出了感激与宽慰，以及被_相信_而带来的如释重负感。

“亲爱的，睡吧。”Aziraphale温柔地敦促道，“我们会想出办法的。”他根本不知道该怎样履行这个诺言——只知道自己说到的就一定得做到，“我们会想出办法的。”


	10. 第9章

_Gabriel_ _好几天都没再来Crowley_ _的牢房。_

_这段时间仿佛没有尽头，Crowley_ _很确定至少过了几天。他的整张脸都像是着了火一样，圣水撕裂血肉，侵蚀舌头，沿着食道滚下喉咙，让他全身都陷入烧灼的痛苦，他没法思考，除了疼痛之外什么也感觉不到。当Gabriel_ _走进房间时，只有大天使沉重的脚步让他稍有觉察。_

_“哦，Crowley_ _……”Gabriel_ _假作同情，从紧咬的牙缝间吸了口气，“你看起来似乎很疼的样子。”_

_他走到Crowley_ _的身前，距离近到Crowley_ _的皮肤能感觉到天使昂贵西装的纹理。下一秒，Gabriel_ _的手已经放在他的脑后，手指拨弄着他的头发。Crowley_ _猛地动了一下头，而Gabriel_ _立刻抓住布条在后脑上打成的结，强迫Crowley_ _仰头，声音是愤怒的低吼。_

_“或许不疼，或许是我弄错了，你还想再享受一会儿，是吗？”_

_Crowley_ _的心惊惧地揪紧，剧烈的疼痛让他无法假作镇定，他不顾一切地摇头，即使Gabriel_ _已经把他抓得够紧。_

_“那你他妈的就_不该反抗我_！”_

_Gabriel__拧了拧手里的布条，把它往Crowley__的嘴里塞得更深，加剧灼伤的疼痛。吞咽的反射让更多的圣水沿着Crowley__的食道流下，新一轮的疼痛使他的身体抖了一下。Crowley__尽力做出点头的动作，他必须先摆脱塞在嘴里的这团布，无论将要到来的是什么，他都没法去想，他_必须_先摆脱这个。_

_“明白了？”Gabriel_ _放软语气，带着谨慎丈量后的惊讶，Crowley_ _又点了一下头。_

_Gabriel_ _放开了结，手指又一次在Crowley_ _的发间动作，Crowley_ _努力抑制住躲开的冲动，他一动也没动，即使Gabriel_ _又向他凑近了些，空着的那只手擦过Crowley_ _光裸的后腰。 _

_“好。”Gabriel_ _低声赞赏，“好多了，要是我现在把它拿出来……你还会继续咒骂吗？你有没有学会乖乖听话？”_

_Crowley_ _连忙点头，Gabriel_ _露出微笑。“好。”他轻声说，一只手仍在拨弄Crowley_ _的头发，“好孩子，你会回答我的问题吗？告诉我我需要知道的事？”_

_Crowley_ _又点了点头，因疲惫而垂下脖颈。_

_他不打算对Gabriel_ _说任何一个字。_

_他宁可让Gabriel_ _折磨他到时间尽头，也不可能允许他转而去害Aziraphale_ _。他只是在争取时间，先不管别的，让Gabriel_ _把那块布取出来再说——即使只是暂时的。_

我只需要休息一会儿……我还能坚持，还能战斗，要是我能休息一下……

_“好。”Gabriel_ _沾沾自喜地又重复了一遍。_

_Gabriel_ _解开Crowley_ _脑后扎着的布条，取出他口中的那块布，双手的动作出乎意料地小心。当看见上面沾的血和黑色污渍时，Gabriel_ _的五官因厌恶而扭曲。他松开手，布在掉到地上之前就消失了。随后，Gabriel_ _打了个响指，Crowley_ _手腕上的镣铐应声而开，让他立刻摔倒在地——对剧痛的四肢来说，与地面的撞击更像是公平地交换了伸展的机会。_

_Gabriel_ _在他面前蹲下，抓住他的下巴，Crowley_ _发出一声惊讶的低叫，脸被扭到正对Gabriel_ _的方向。_

_“现在。”Gabriel_ _低沉的声音里带着警告的意味，“你有什么想说的吗？”_

_Crowley_ _颤抖着，慢慢吸了口气，试图通过吞咽让伤口好受一些，却只是痛得龇牙咧嘴。他意识到Gabriel_ _越来越不耐烦，拼命地想要张口说话，但受了重伤的唇舌吐不出任何一个字。这时，Gabriel_ _出乎意料地具有同情心，他的嘴角扯出一个痛苦的表情。_

_“啊，这可不行。来，让我帮你个忙……”_

_Gabriel_ _放开Crowley_ _的脸，用手在上面虚虚地晃了一下，舒缓的热度越过Crowley_ _的嘴唇，沿着喉咙一路下行，直到他的痛苦完全消失，烧伤全被治愈。_

_“现在这样就好多了。”Gabriel_ _语气中带着鼓励，听起来甚至有几分友善，“说吧，Crowley_ _。说说你和Aziraphale_ _之间发生的事，说真话就行。”他摇了摇头，嘴角挂着悲伤的假笑，“然后这些就都结束了。”_

_Crowley_ _慢慢地咽了咽口水，闭上眼睛，享受完全没有痛苦的时光——只是很快就要结束了。他的心狂跳着，一想到Gabriel_ _马上要重新开始对付他，胃里就直犯恶心。如果下一次不是沾满圣水的白布，就会是别的——更糟糕的事。_

_无论怎样，他都不能出卖Aziraphale_ _。_

_或许他最好的选择，就是激怒大天使，让Gabriel_ _彻底摧毁他。_

_总比现在这样好。_

_Crowley_ _低下头，一只手横在胸前，换成更舒服的跪姿——挪动了一会儿之后，他才用很低的声音嘟囔了一句。_

_Gabriel_ _凑得更近，温柔地问他：“你说什么？”_

_Crowley_ _深吸了一两口气——然后他抬起头望着Gabriel_ _，脸上是冷漠不屑的微笑：“我说去你妈的，恶心的变态。”_

_Gabriel_ _的双眼骤然睁大，嘴唇因震惊而张开，但在他做出反应之前，Crowley_ _身体前倾，一口毒液吐在他脸上。Gabriel_ _发出一声痛苦而愤怒的嚎叫，跌跌撞撞地站起身，猛地撇过头——与此同时，脖颈上的项圈猛地击倒了Crowley_ _，剧烈的痛苦从头蔓延到整个身体，连Gabriel_ _照着脸踢的那一脚他都几乎感觉不到。但随着疼痛渐渐消弭，Crowley_ _伸出舌头舔舐唇边的血迹，对着Gabriel_ _咧嘴大笑。_

_“_挺值的_。”他挑衅地嘶声说。_

_Gabriel_ _愤怒地打了Crowley_ _的脸一拳，然后抓起他的头发，把他整个身子提溜得半跪起来。他强迫Crowley_ _仰头，近得Crowley_ _连Gabriel_ _的呼吸都感受得到，Crowley_ _闭上眼睛，准备好忍受Gabriel_ _阴沉的笑容所暗示的下一步惩罚。_

_“是吗？”Gabriel_ _反问道，话音因愤怒而微抖，Crowley_ _的心跳漏了一拍，他感到Gabriel_ _的手在项圈上，项圈的等级变得越来越高，痛感逐渐增强。“真的吗？恶魔，别这么早下定论。当我收拾完你之后，你连看都别想看我一眼，更别说……”_

_Gabriel_ _的声音戛然而止，他不敢置信地、愤怒地望着Crowley_ _在铺天盖地的痛苦下，刻意地转回头，用那双金色的蛇眼怒瞪着Gabriel_ _。项圈持续不断地让Crowley_ _感到前所未有的痛苦，但他仍在抗争，挑衅地继续凝视Gabriel_ _，即使他连气都喘不过来，嘴唇颤抖得说不出话。_

_“操——操……”他做不到，强烈的痛苦淹没了他。_

_但Gabriel_ _明白他的意思了。_

_在那一瞬间，Crowley_ _以为自己成功了。Gabriel_ _的双眼闪出紫色的耀眼光芒，唇角报复性地勾起，他举起手，指着Crowley_ _的方向——而Crowley_ _已经做好了被毁灭的准备。至少不会再疼了，至少Gabriel_ _永远不可能获得证据，用来惩罚Crowley_ _的天使。_

_至少Aziraphale__会是_安全_的。_

_但Gabriel_ _没有这么做。他显而易见地克服了暴怒，把手缓缓放下，握成拳头。他吸了一口气，然后慢慢吐出，短暂地闭上眼睛——再睁开时，双眼已经回到原先的颜色。当Gabriel_ _把手伸向项圈，Crowley_ _忍不住向后缩了一下——但Gabriel_ _只是把它调到了之前最常用的05_ _等级。_

_Crowley_ _皱起眉头，一边喘着气，一边迷惑地望着Gabriel_ _对他愉悦地摇头——Gabriel_ _把手伸进西装口袋里，掏出一块白手帕——他刚才用这手帕擦去了Crowley_ _吐在他脸上的毒液。然后Gabriel_ _转过身，一言不发地离开了牢房。_

_牢门再次打开，两个天使走进来的时候，Crowley_ _觉得已经过了几个小时。他们无视Crowley_ _的反抗，没有再解释一个字，就把他架出了牢房，穿过一条阴沉的灰色走廊，来到一个他从没见过的房间。他的上一间牢房由阴森的灰色石块砌成，而这个房间的四壁都是毫无生气的冰冷钢铁。_

_房间的角落里有一张小桌，上面是一堆看起来很像医疗器械的东西，旁边是一张狭窄的检查床，上面放着张薄床垫，床的四角都有固定的装置。_

_Gabriel_ _站在床头耐心地等待，唇边是满意的微笑。_

哦_，天哪，_不_……_

_Crowley_ _不知道等待他的惩罚到底是什么，但他知道这一定被他之前经历的要可怕百倍，于是他疯狂地挣扎，试图从两个天使铁钳般的手中挣脱，当他一脚踢在一个天使的小腿上时，项圈的惩罚夺走了他的呼吸，让他瘫倒在地上，逐渐停止了反抗。当Crowley_ _的视线再清晰起来的时候，他发现自己的手脚都被绑在检查床上，一个天使正将另一条带子紧紧地系在他的额头上，这样他的头就一点也不能动了——而另一个天使正端详着金属小桌上的器具。_

_“放开我！”Crowley_ _尖叫起来，徒劳地试图挣脱束缚，“放我下去，停下……”_

_他的声音戛然而止，全身因恐惧而动弹不得——在余光里，他看见第二个天使拿着装满透明液体的眼药水瓶，正从桌边转过身来。Crowley_ _试图反抗，但他连吸气都做不到，更遑论开口说话，而天使把瓶子小心地递给了Gabriel_ _。_

_Gabriel_ _低下头，对Crowley_ _镇定又满足地微笑着，平铺直叙地告诉他：“这次的没稀释过，是百分百浓度的圣水。”_

_Crowley_ _惊恐地试图转开头，紧闭上双眼，他听见Gabriel_ _打了个响指——突然Crowley_ _的眼睛就都睁开了，而且他无论怎么努力，都没法再闭不上。_

_“不要！”Gabriel__把眼药水瓶举到他的脸上，水滴开始在尖端汇集。Crowley__哽咽着叫道，他的脸颊因羞耻而泛红，但纯粹的恐惧和绝望让词句从他口中溢出，“不，_求你_不要！”_

_Gabriel__用空着的那只手捧起Crowley__的脸，一副假作后悔的表情。“我告诉过你，”他耐心地提醒Crowley__，“当我收拾完你之后……你连_看_都别想看我一眼。”_

_“不……**不**！”Crowley_ _惊恐地大叫。_

_然后，第一滴圣水落进他脆弱的、大张的眼中，那是一片前所未有的、耗尽他所有力气的灼痛，他听见自己的尖叫，感到身体正因痛苦而抽搐——直到第二滴圣水落入他的另一只眼睛。Crowley_ _的眼前只剩下黑暗，痛苦已经超出了他能理解的范围，直到他被扯入恩赐的昏迷，失去一切知觉。_

************************************************************************************

温柔的光线穿过窗户，而Crowley在Aziraphale的卧室里独自醒来。他感到温暖舒适，四周一片静谧——但等他撑起身体，眨着眼适应光线的时候，Aziraphale在卧室一墙之隔的厨房里忙碌的声音渐渐闯入了他的耳朵。

Crowley从床沿边坐起，第一个动作就是伸手去够被Aziraphale放在床头柜上的墨镜。随着他戴上墨镜的动作，前一晚的记忆进入他的脑海——Aziraphale的手在他的身体上温柔地动作，Aziraphale的唇紧贴着他的喉咙。然后他尴尬地意识到他想不起之后发生的任何事了，他一定是在他们进行到下一步前睡着了。

耻辱飞快地取代了尴尬，因为Crowley_记得_自己在一团漆黑的房间里独自_醒来_，瑟瑟发抖，还流着泪，像孩子一样紧紧抓着天使的衣角，可他几小时前刚把焦躁又渴望的天使晾在一边。

_你有什么毛病，恶心的废物？_他内心的声音凶狠地逼问。_你是个恶魔，你不可能害怕黑暗！_

Crowley闭上眼睛，吸了几口气，试图让脸颊的热度消下去，让自己冷静下来。Crowley努力去想那些令他安心的细节——刚煮好的咖啡的香气……Aziraphale在厨房里忙碌，一定是在准备丰盛的早餐……还有温暖的阳光洒在他脸上的感觉。

过了一会儿，Crowley站起身走到门口，确认门关好了之后，才回到床边，从自己的包里取出干净的衣裤。他先把睡裤换掉之后，才脱下柔软的黑色T恤，拿起一件深绿色、领口有扣子的衬衫。

他在镜子前花了一会儿查看余下的几处伤口，翅膀上的绝大部分伤处都愈合得很好，快要看不见了。穿了环的关节处仍旧疼着，还得继续疼到铁环被取下为止——但除此之外，Crowley的翅膀看起来健康多了。他不安地把视线转向腰腹和背上散落的细小割伤和烧痕，和翅膀上的伤处一样，它们也快要愈合了，不再需要更多的治疗。

Crowley感到口干舌燥，心跳加快，他试图（但未能成功）忽视身体上的无数疤痕。几十道大小、形状各异的泛白伤痕——它们本不应该存在。只有一种东西，能在恶魔身上留下_疤痕_。

真可惜，Gabriel随时可以获得那种东西，而且还很喜欢用。

Crowley犹豫着在镜前转身，侧过头看向那几十道伤痕最不同寻常的一道——一个精致的以诺语图案，就在他的尾椎处。羞耻淹没了Crowley，让他的眼中瞬间盈满泪水。

_现在你再也不会忘了……它是什么意思……你是什么……_

Crowley打了个冷颤，飞快地穿上衬衫，用颤抖的手去系扣子，努力平复胃里涌上来的恶心。他又花了几分钟才穿好衣服——本来一个响指就可以解决的，一个小小的奇迹——但除非他不介意刚醒来没多久就累得想躺回床上。

穿戴整齐后，Crowley在卧室门口踌躇了片刻——他深吸一口气，溜进厨房。

Aziraphale没注意到他，他背对着Crowley，正忙着搅拌锅里的东西。Crowley觉得它闻起来棒极了，无论它是什么——Aziraphale真的很擅长烹饪，他不仅擅长享受美食，还发掘了自己对食物的直觉。这是他认为美好的事物，所以在过去十四年里，他努力地与Crowley分享这种美好。不过总体来说，Crowley不那么喜欢吃东西。

但他喜欢_Aziraphale_。

Aziraphale想要治愈Crowley，想让他感觉好些，由于现在给他的选项不多，做饭是其中之一——所以他就这么做了，全心全意地为Crowley做早饭。Crowley望着Aziraphale，心中忽然涌上无限的爱意与感激，一时无法抑制自己的心情。

于是他走到Aziraphale身后，犹豫片刻后，伸手搂住天使的腰，把脸靠在Aziraphale的颈边。Aziraphale的动作顿了顿，然后他伸出手碰了碰Crowley的脸，转过头去吻他的眉毛。

Crowley感到_心痛_，因为Aziraphale是这么爱他——而他一点也配不上Aziraphale的爱。

“抱歉。”他的呼吸拂过Aziraphale的皮肤。

“_不_。”Aziraphale的语气坚定明确，他关上炉灶，转身正对着Crowley，“亲爱的，看着我。”

Crowley顺从地抬起头，他的墨镜正对着Aziraphale，墨镜后的双眼却向旁边避开。然而，Aziraphale小心地摘下了他脸上的墨镜，Crowley的心痛苦地漏跳了一拍。

“我_在_看你。”他有气无力地争辩，“真的。”他的视线不安地追随着墨镜，Aziraphale先将它放在了炉灶后面的台子上，然后伸出手捧住了Crowley的脸。

他在等待，而Crowley知道只有按他说的做，才能让他满意，于是Crowley不情愿地抬起头，直视Aziraphale——Aziraphale的眼里充满保护欲，真诚得让他心惊。

“_别_再为你_无法掌控_的事情道歉了。”Aziraphale严肃却温柔地说，“Crowley，你没做错任何事，不该受到这样的折磨。你_没有理由_道歉。”

Crowley想到脊背上罪证般的印记，他转开视线，用力咽了咽口水。

“他们折磨了你……唉，天知道有多久，你都没有让他们突破你的防线。”

Crowley露出痛苦的表情，他摇着头，想要张口反驳。

“你没有供出他们想要的东西。”Aziraphale继续解释道，“没有屈服。Crowley，我敬畏你的_勇气_和坚韧，无论你对之前经历的事是什么想法……亲爱的，你_永远不该_感到_羞愧_。”

Aziraphale的手还在温柔地描摹Crowley的脸庞，他踮起脚尖去吻Crowley，那是个温暖甜蜜的吻，即使Crowley有这么多疑虑，确知自己不值得拥有这样的吻——他仍无法拒绝。他伸出手环抱住Aziraphale，沉浸在这个他渴望许久的吻里。当他们分开时，Aziraphale凝望着Crowley的眼睛，而Crowley勉强回望。

“_我爱你_。”

Aziraphale话语中是斩钉截铁的坚定，Crowley知道他会信守这个诺言——而Crowley也想对他做出同样的承诺。他对Aziraphale的感情毫无疑问是同样强烈的，他从未像爱Aziraphale一样爱过任何其他的灵魂——在过去的十四年里，把这样的情感说出口从来都是轻而易举的，问题是他现在_做不到_了……

因为他_什么_也说不出来了，他的喉咙灼痛，眼中是滚烫的泪水。Crowley又一次无助地低下头，从Aziraphale的双手中挣开，把头藏在Aziraphale的肩膀上。过了一会儿，Aziraphale伸手抱住了Crowley，把他抱得很紧，一只手握着他的手腕，另一只搭在他的颈背上，大拇指温柔地抚过他的头发。

“Crowley，亲爱的……”Aziraphale谨慎又温柔地在Crowley耳边说，“要是你——要是你想谈谈……_任何_你在那里经历过的事……”

“_不_。”Crowley摇着头挤出一个字，声音里是浓稠的绝望，“求你不要……”

Aziraphale不再说话，他在Crowley的太阳穴上印下一个轻吻，把他抱得更紧，而他们的早餐渐渐变冷。


	11. 第10章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者回来了，希望能多维持一段时间较高频率的更新……谢谢大家的等待！

Aziraphale和Crowley在相对平静中度过了几天，每天做的事大抵都相似，而Aziraphale的思绪从未远离过他自知悬而未决的威胁。让他带Crowley回家显然是Gabriel设给自己的圈套……这意味着很快Gabriel就会抱着把他们抓个现行的打算，来确认他俩的状态。

Aziraphale唯一惊讶的是已经过去了将近一周……Gabriel没来过，还没来过。

在第六天的下午，午睡后的Crowley戴着墨镜、穿着皱巴巴的睡衣从Aziraphale的卧室出来，发现Aziraphale几乎是窝在沙发里，茶几上搁着杯半凉的热巧克力，沙发和茶几上都堆满了书。

“这些是什么？”Crowley问，声音因睡意而沙哑，他半跪在沙发前的地上，头靠在Aziraphale的腿边。

“我可以把它们移开，就等一下……”Aziraphale将手向沙发上的那摞书伸去。

但Crowley用一只手臂环住了他的大腿，一边轻轻地抚摸，一边抬头露出从容的微笑：“这样就挺好，真的。只是……你在忙些什么？”

Aziraphale皱了皱眉，他记得Crowley第一天回到家时还不敢碰沙发。Crowley像这样坐在他脚下让Aziraphale感到难过，胸中的_怒火_甚至有重燃之势——因为以前Crowley这么做并_不会_让他不快。这只是Crowley自然而然_会做_的事——以最奇怪却对他来说最舒服的方式环住他的天使，

“天使，我_很好_。”Crowley坚持道，而Aziraphale完全能感到他在墨镜后翻了个白眼。“坐这儿也好。”他伸开腿，用脚碰了碰暖气的出风口。“暖和。”他一边说着，一边吻了Aziraphale的膝盖，他依偎得更紧了，脸上是放肆的笑，“而且很软。”

温暖的爱意直击了Aziraphale，他用手抚摸着Crowley的头发，而Crowley合上双眼，将头靠在Aziraphale膝上，发出快活的低声哼鸣。过了一会儿他似乎才想起自己的好奇心，于是他头也不抬地又问了一遍。

“你在忙些什么？”

“啊，我一直在想着。”Aziraphale解释道，已经后悔提起会毁掉Crowley好心情的事——他继续缓慢地抚弄Crowley的头发，预先安抚他的情绪，“我们得做好准备，等Gabriel真的来的时候，我们应该有……某种预警。”

Crowley的肩膀在Aziraphale提到大天使的名字时紧张了一瞬，随后他沉默了许久。但开口时语带深思，声音平稳：“不会令他起疑吗？”

“除非被他发现。”Aziraphale指出，“除非我用奇迹。”

Crowley抬起头，足够让他凝视Aziraphale，却不至于让Aziraphale的手指离开他的发间：“那你要用什么？”

Aziraphale的脸有些发热，他苦笑着承认道：“用_人类_的魔法？就是……自然的那种？”

Crowley夸张地倒吸了一口气：“天使用人类的咒语，这个世界怎么了？”他思索着，微笑渐渐褪去：“这样有风险吗？你那边不赞成这么做，对吧？”

“如果知道了这件事，他们不会同意的。”Aziraphale说，“但他们不能像察觉奇迹一样察觉它们，Gabriel无法获知这里存在这种魔咒，它至少会……给我们一点警告，告诉我们他快到了，那样我们就能做好准备。”

Crowley把身体挺直了些，与Aziraphale离得更近，他半靠在沙发上，转过头让后颈倚在Aziraphale的大腿上。以他目前倾斜的角度，Aziraphale能清晰地看见他的大半张脸，包括墨镜后忧虑的双眼。他隐约觉得该让Crowley知道这件事，或是至少收回自己的目光——但他无法让自己这样做。

Crowley慢慢地咽了咽口水，再开口时声音依然沉静得令他心生敬意：“这样的预警会提前多久？”

“一分钟。”Aziraphale把书放到膝盖上，手搭住Crowley的肩膀，希望能带来慰藉，“或者更短。”

过了一会儿，Crowley对着自己的脸做了个模糊的手势，他说：“那我身上大概得再多些伤痕。”

Aziraphale困惑地皱眉。“你的伤愈合得很好。”他说道，“比我想象得快，的确，但我觉得项圈并不像我们想象的那样阻止你的伤口愈合……”

“不。”Crowley坐直了，转过身正对着Aziraphale，而不是靠在他身上。他不无惋惜地让凌乱的头发离开Aziraphale的掌心，“我的意思是，我的身上得有些伤痕，如果Gabriel来检查的话。”

Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛，他猜想自己对Crowley的理解速度过慢主要是因为对这个建议的_憎恨_。

“你本应惩罚我。”Crowley叹了口气，提醒Aziraphale，“好吧，也不完全是理所应当，”他又补了一句，“我不觉得他_认为_你会惩罚我，他相当确定你_不会_——这是他计划的一部分，他就打算用这个给你下套。”Crowley停顿片刻，“所以你_必须_这么做。”

“不。”Aziraphale固执地说，把眼睛转回书页间，“Crowley，我不会伤害你。”

“谁说要伤害我了？”Crowley故作轻松的语气令Aziraphale感到难受，他不屑一顾地微微摇头：“我在说的是一两处擦伤——一两道伤口，当他走进来的时候，足够让他信服……”

“我_不会这么做_。”

“别这样，天使，这么难想象我……”Crowley做了个手势，仿佛在空气中搜寻他所需的词句，“……做了些让你生气的事，或者……冒犯了你，让你只想……”他用手背猛地去打另一只手，发出了很响的声音。

“_不要说了_。”Aziraphale的声音颤抖着，除去当下感到的痛苦，当Crowley因他的语气而向后缩去，故作轻松的举止陡然消失时，愧疚狠狠地击中了Aziraphale，“你……别说了，Crowley。我不会伤害你。我_做不到_。”

“即使是为了阻止_他_伤害我？”Crowley哽住了，语气中的幽默荡然无存，Aziraphale知道Crowley正在看他，哪怕隔着墨镜：“因为这就是即将发生的事，要是他抓到我们。要是你没有……做该做的事的决心。他就会把你带走，然后他会惩罚你。再然后，他会带走我……”Crowley沉默了几秒后，平板地下了结论，“他会带走我，这是你想要的结果吗？”

“当然不是，但我带你回家不是为了让你继续受到伤害。Crowley，我只是……”

“几处小伤不算‘伤害’，天使，相信我。”

Crowley冷静的话语让他们陷入长久的沉默，而Aziraphale正十分勉强地思考Crowley话中的道理。

“我不会在你身上故意制造伤口，就为了Gabriel来或者不来看它们。”他终于说道，无视Crowley的深叹和即将出口的反驳，飞快地继续说道，“我相信Gabriel反正也更认为我会使用项圈，相比于相信我会……‘亲手干脏活’，这么说吧。”

这个词组让Crowley畏缩了一下，Aziraphale感到有必要澄清自己的语义，但Crowley已经开口了。

“是啊，是啊，这样或许更好些。你该把它留在更高的等级，万一……”

“我不会让它_留在_更高的等级。”Aziraphale斩钉截铁地说，“我找到的护卫咒语应该需要……半小时……才能完成，然后我们会获得提前一分钟的警告。只有在我们不得不把等级调高的时候，我才会去调，就这样了。”

Crowley安静了片刻，才勉强点头同意。

“你觉得几级才有说服力，03怎么样？”

“至少05。”Crowley阴沉地回道，“这是你带我走时的等级，不能让他觉得你在宽容地对我。”

Aziraphale感到心痛，为记忆里在天堂素色的地上颤抖、惊惧受伤的Crowley，也为Crowley就这样轻易地、平铺直叙地谈起经受过的_折磨_——他还想让_Aziraphale_再让他经受一次的折磨。Aziraphale用手捂住脸，按压了一会儿眼眶，才颤抖着叹了口气。

“我能不能简单地表达一下，”他颤抖着、缓慢地说道，“我对这个计划的_憎恨_？”

Crowley从Aziraphale脚边站起来，Aziraphale隐约地感觉到身边的一大摞书掉在了地上，而他的恶魔紧贴着他，一只胳膊舒适地环着他的肩膀，仿佛_Aziraphale_才是那个即将受到伤害的……那个自愿被他的所爱_虐待_的恶魔。

“我明白。”Crowley温柔地说，他执起Aziraphale的手亲吻了一下，然后让它贴上自己的脸颊，他把下巴枕在Aziraphale肩上，“所以我才信任你动手。”

Aziraphale把贴在Crowley脸上的手伸到发间，闭上眼睛，深深地叹了口气，他将脸朝Crowley的方向转了一些。“如果Gabriel来了，”Aziraphale最终让步，“只有在他来的时候，我才会把项圈等级调到05。”

“你得动作快些……”

“我有那该死的东西的遥控器。”Aziraphale语带厌恶地提醒他，“总该足够快了。”

Crowley很安静，从某种层面上Aziraphale真的很想看见Crowley的脸——虽然他猜测要是自己能看见，Crowley就不会在说这些话时如此平静，或是如此坦诚了。

“它在哪儿？”Crowley终于开口问道。

“在卧室的抽屉里……”

“你得带在身上。”

Aziraphale向后退了一些，望着Crowley，正准备开口抗议。

“要一直带着。”Crowley坚决地说，“不能冒这个险，万一你发现Gabriel要来的时候，来不及去取它，或是来不及赶到我身边。”

Aziraphale没有好的反驳理由，即使他_讨厌_随身带着那玩意，那是对Crowley每时每刻的威胁，提醒着他们现在权力上的天壤之别——无论Aziraphale有多么_不想_提到权力。

“我会找到摆脱它的办法。”他保证道。

Crowley点点头，没有说话，眼睛看向一边。

“我会的。”他低声重复道，“我会找到保证你_安全_的方法，会好起来的。”

“天使，我知道。”Crowley轻轻地说，但Aziraphale没有漏掉他强颜欢笑中的犹疑。

Aziraphale施展了他找到的那个咒语，只要有超自然实体——当然是除他俩以外的，毕竟咒语生效时他们已经在书店里了——出现在书店附近的一个街区之内，他们就会得到警告。在拥有一丝聊胜于无的安全感后，Aziraphale继续在书中寻找使项圈失效或移除项圈的方法——有时他坐在沙发上，Crowley蜷在身边；当Crowley睡午觉时，他就坐在桌前。

晚上，Aziraphale会抱着Crowley，直到Crowley睡着，他才把书拿到床边，坐在离Crowley很近的地方，开着一盏灯，保护Crowley免受噩梦的侵扰。

偶尔想出新的问题时，他会去看那本手册。

“如果项圈……怎么说呢，被_不小心_损坏或者……掉下来会怎么样？”

他开始考虑在Gabriel动手之前用蛮力取下Crowley的项圈，然后跑路的可行性。

** _这样的“事故”会立刻上报到总部，恶魔会被立刻带回。_ **

_除非我们速度足够快……除非我们在他们得知这个消息之前逃走……_

_但是……如果我尝试这么做但失败了，没能把项圈取下……_

“尝试取下项圈会让恶魔受到几级的惩罚？”他皱起眉头问。

** _08_ ** ** _级的惩罚。_ **

Aziraphale皱了皱眉，回忆起Crowley所受的煎熬：他曾在08级惩罚下颤抖流泪。Aziraphale闭上眼睛，慢慢地摇头，_痛恨_自己必须去考虑的那些可能性——痛恨自己_不得不思考_这样的折磨是否值得，是否能让Crowley重获自由。

“多……多长时间？”

** _在这种情况下，惩罚会持续到大天使批准为止。_ **

_持续不断_的惩罚，足够让Crowley完全失去行动力——阻止他所有逃脱的企图，Aziraphale认为这会是官方的解释。他越来越确定这一切的背后只不过是Gabriel自身的残忍，他想象着Crowley忍受着项圈带来的痛苦，等待Gabriel出现，把它的等级调低——如果他还会把等级调低。

Aziraphale的眼前短暂地闪过一帧画面，是_Gabriel_被迫戴上那该死的项圈，_Gabriel_浑身发抖，跪在地上，祈求并不存在的仁慈。

这是一幅非常令他满意的图景。

Aziraphale努力赶走了这幅画面，他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。这么想毫无作用，只要Crowley还在Gabriel的掌控之下，复仇的幻想都是白日做梦。他需要集中精力在Crowley身上，要_帮助_Crowley——而不是为他报仇。

至少现在还不是。

他在厨房里找到Crowley，他复活的那株小植物本来放在窗台上，主要因为这是公寓里自然光照最好的地方，而Crowley正把它捧在手心，他美丽的金色瞳孔前没有遮挡，墨镜被放在一旁的台子上。这场景让Aziraphale感到由衷的喜悦。当Aziraphale走近后，发现Crowley正凑近那植物，一边低声说话，一边小心地检查它的叶片。

Aziraphale清了清嗓子，不愿吓到Crowley——但Crowley还是被吓得一激灵，他转过身面对Aziraphale，脚下自觉地动了动，避开了Aziraphale的视线。

“你得和他们说话。”他说，像是怕Aziraphale不同意，“有好处的。”

“啊，是啊，那当然了。”Aziraphale高兴地赞同他的说法，“所有生物都需要互相交流才能茁壮成长。”他顿了顿，笑容消失了一部分，伸手去握Crowley的手，“亲爱的，你可以和我一起到客厅来吗？我有些事想问你。”

“好吧……”Crowley的语气带着戒备，他伸手去够台子上的墨镜，忧愁爬上脸颊。Aziraphale感到无法忍受，尤其是这一次，他真的_需要_确保Crowley说的是实话。于是他在Crowley拿到墨镜之前抓住了Crowley的另一只手，轻轻地将他的手从台子边引开。

“过来，我的爱，跟我走……”

Crowley张嘴想要抗议，又回头望向墨镜，但Aziraphale搂住他的腰，把他带到客厅里。然后Aziraphale在沙发上坐下，仍然紧握着Crowley的手，Crowley慢慢地、有些不情愿地在他身边坐下。

“怎么了？”他带着戒备问。

_好吧，这真是开了个好头……_

“就是……我有些问题，关于项圈。你知道我在找把它取下来的方法，但……直到我这么做之前……我们可能还是得继续用它，万一Gabriel来检查……”

“是啊，天使，我们都讨论过这些了……”

“Crowley，但我用不了，我不能，只要我还有一点良心，我就不能——除非我知道戴上项圈是什么感觉。”

Crowley皱了皱眉：“我不知道这怎么可能做到。”

“_告诉我_。”Crowley猛然抬头望着Aziraphale，Aziraphale温柔地捏了捏他的手，“亲爱的，无论是多小的伤害，只要我不知道自己到底在做什么，我都不能对你这么做。_求你了_，你可不可以……告诉我那是什么感觉？每一级是什么样的？”

Crowley转开视线，缓慢地咽了咽口水。

“现在，”Aziraphale低声提示道，“现在它在最低的等级，这对你来说是什么感觉？”

“不是很糟。”Crowley略微耸了耸肩，视线聚焦在茶几上那堆乱糟糟的书籍和纸张之间，“就像是……白噪音，脑中的静电，我现在绝大多数时候都感觉不到它了。”

“那么……它不疼。”Aziraphale总结道，即使这听起来一点也不令人愉悦。

“不。”Crowley摇了一下头，“至少……有点像那种感觉……头疼_之前_的感觉？有点——像拉紧的弦，但是……不疼。”他停下沉思了一会儿，才加上一句，“让我疲倦，让施展奇迹……变得困难。”

Aziraphale慢慢地点头：“你之前说过，02感觉像是……持续的低度电击……”

Crowley点了点头。

“然后……往上的那些等级呢？”

Crowley深吸了一口气，又颤抖着飞快呼出：“嗯，如果01像是头疼_之前_，03就像……一次全方位的偏头痛，头、身体、翅膀、哪儿都疼，但是……我还能做事，奇迹是不可能了，但……过一段时间，我就会习惯……还能假装它不存在，所以没那么糟。”

Aziraphale_听起来_这可不是“没那么糟”。他皱眉问道：“那05像是什么？”这是Crowley希望他在Gabriel来的时候设定的等级，他必须_知道_。

“05，呃……更糟。”Crowley闭上眼睛，咽了咽口水，“让我感到虚弱，分散注意力，我不能……集中精力思考……或者长时间想任何东西。”他用手臂环抱住自己，低下头飞快地眨眼。

Aziraphale犹豫了，这听起来并不像什么他愿意让Crowley承受的，但是……他们_有_一种办法可以确认。

“你可不可以——给我看？”Crowley飞快地抬头看他，皱起了眉头，但Aziraphale继续问了下去，“可不可以给我看那段记忆？”

通过他们共享的链接，只要他愿意，Crowley可以获取他的记忆，也可以将他的记忆分享给Aziraphale，Aziraphale可以身临其境地感受他的痛苦，知道如果把项圈设成那个等级，他_到底_在让Crowley忍受怎样的煎熬。

“不。”Crowley毫不犹豫地说。

“就一小会儿……如果_你_要忍受这个……”

“_我说不行！_”Crowley的声音里带着愤怒的颤抖，他提高了嗓门，“天使，我经历这些不是为了让你也经历这些，是为了让你_不_经历！”

Aziraphale无法自抑地因其中的爱意感到_心痛_。“啊，我很抱歉……唉，_Crowley_。”他柔声说，望着恶魔因他话语中的温柔和感激而逐渐卸下防备，Crowley的表情扭曲了一下，然后他用颤抖的双手捂住了脸。

“天使，我——我觉得我不能……”他深吸了一口气，摇了摇头。

“亲爱的，到我这里来。”

Aziraphale温柔地说，转过身向Crowley伸出双手。Crowley没有犹豫，只是将身体靠在Aziraphale胸前，头枕在他的肩膀上。Aziraphale用双臂环住Crowley，把手搭在Crowley身上，轻吻他的额角。

“你是安全的。”他轻声说，“你现在和我在一起，你不会再感到那样的痛苦了，我保证。”

Crowley没有说话，但他的身体抖了一下，他转过脸，正对着Aziraphale：“对不起，我太……我太没用了，天使……”

“别这么说。”Aziraphale温柔地制止了他，“不是这样的，这很难，连我都无法理解有多痛苦，但我……我_想要_理解。”

“不是以那种方式。”即使在流泪时，Crowley的声音也是倔强而坚定的。

“不以那种方式。”Aziraphale让步了，这该是Crowley自己的选择：是否分享记忆，怎样处理痛苦。

Crowley缓慢地点头，因Aziraphale的接受而放松了一些。

“亲爱的，等你准备好了再说。”Aziraphale轻声说，伸出一只手抚过Crowley的头发，拂过他的眉间，“慢慢来。”

“好。”过了一会儿，Crowley清清嗓子，颤抖着吸了口气，“05是……绝大多数时候的等级，当他不……不在的时候。06和07差得不多，就是……强烈很多。像是……你无法通过散步缓解、无法摆脱的肌肉痉挛，就是……哪儿都疼，一波一波袭来的疼痛……他把这两级作为惩罚，要是我……”

他忽然停住了，双肩都在抖。

“但他把等级设得更高，在我找到你的那一天。”Aziraphale遏制住胸中积聚的怒火——这是Crowley最不需要从他那里感到的情感，“他把它设在08。”

Crowley点点头，他泪眼朦胧、断断续续地说：“只在他_非常_生气的时候才用。08和09，这两级我都——无法忍受。永不休止的巨大痛苦，它们——一遍遍把你整个撕扯开，直到你无法——无法呼吸，无法移动，只想……只想让这一切都结束。怎样都行，只要过……过几分钟……”

Aziraphale恐惧万分，他想起Gabriel那天说的话。

“他说他有一次让你在10级待了_几个小时_。”

Crowley缓慢地、沉默地点头，他紧紧地贴着Aziraphale，把Aziraphale的胳膊拉过来环住自己。

“如果——如果08或09是那样……”Aziraphale过于害怕听到的回答，几乎问不出口，“……那10级是怎样的？”

Crowley安静地在Aziraphale怀中发抖，他沉默的时间太久，Aziraphale几乎要以为他不会回答，但他还是开口了，他的声音嘶哑，在寂静中仿佛悄语的鬼魂。

“_像是堕落_。”

Aziraphale感到房间里的空气被一下子抽干了，意识到Crowley未做过什么错事，却遭受如此残忍的折磨让他无比心碎。他更紧地抱住他受伤的恶魔，将脸颊贴在Crowley的头顶上，他闭上眼落泪。

“我很抱歉。”他轻声说，“我很抱歉，亲爱的……”

Crowley在他的臂弯里转过头，把脸埋在Aziraphale胸口，紧紧地抱住他。“我不能，”他摇着头，终于低声说道，Aziraphale能感到Crowley的热泪浸透了自己的衬衫，“不能再有下一次了，我不能……”

“你_不会_的。”Aziraphale决绝地保证，“我再也不会让它发生了。”

***************************************************************************************

_当Crowley_ _在冰冷的牢房地板上醒来时，四周只剩下黑暗。_

_还有疼痛。_

_他的头像是着了火，双眼周边是烧灼的剧痛。他的心跳得飞快，一想起Gabriel__做过的事肚子就痛。他颤抖着将双手探向眼眶，不敢去碰，不敢去_确知_——但他_必须_这么做。他觉得自己在碰到那团曾是眼球的融化血肉时会吐出来。_

_疼痛威胁着要占领身体的主权，被纯净圣水烧伤的伤口不能完全自行愈合，他重伤的双眼永远不会自行复明。_

_他小心翼翼地站起身，伸开双手，慢慢地向四周画圈，试图测算自己在房间里的位置。_

_“早上好，美人。”_

_身后Gabriel_ _的声音里带着嘲讽和恶意的取笑，连Crowley_ _都感到一阵羞耻，他想象着自己现在畸形又恶心的模样。_

_他朝着Gabriel_ _声音的方向飞快地转身，双手碰到了Gabriel_ _的胸口，他试图推开大天使，但Gabriel_ _轻而易举地抓住了他的胳膊，无视他徒劳的挣扎，把他按在墙上。_

_“别再反抗了，Crowley__。”Gabriel__命令道，Crowley__还在试图挣开他，于是Gabriel__叹了口气，把他拖下来后再用力甩到墙上，“再想想，你要是真打到我，项圈会惩罚你的。”他凑近了，用一只手把Crowley__的双臂压在胸口，另一只手去把Crowley__散落到脸上的头发拨开，Gabriel__用一种隐秘的声线说道，“然后，_我_会惩罚你。”他在__Crowley__的耳边，语带威胁地低声说，“你猜哪个更糟。”_

_Crowley__一动不动，心跳在耳边鼓噪着，惊慌占据他的胸口，告诉他要反抗，反抗，_反抗_……但他知道这没用，他处于无望的劣势。_

_“就是这样。”Gabriel_ _柔声安慰道，“这样好多了……你知道的，这一切本不必发生在你身上。Crowley_ _，我只需要你表现出一点尊重。”他的手从Crowley_ _的发间落到下巴上，把Crowley_ _的头微微抬起后，他带着期待轻声问，“你现在懂得尊重我了吗？”_

_Crowley_ _把头甩开，固执地闭上嘴，拒绝回答——他做好了狠狠挨上一下的准备。_

_殴打没有到来。_

_“嗯。”令他惊讶的是，Gabriel_ _听起来很满意，“我想这算是进步。”_

_Crowley_ _不解地皱眉，过了一会儿才明白Gabriel_ _在说什么。Gabriel_ _显然觉得沉默比不断的恶语咒骂更令他满意。意识到这一点后，Crowley_ _又想开口，继续诅咒Gabriel_ _——别让他赢。_

_但他发现自己没有足够的意志力开口咒骂，现在这让他觉得毫无意义。_

_“给我讲讲你和你的男朋友Aziraphale_ _。”Gabriel_ _的声音很低，带着一丝嘲讽的意味。_

_“他不是我的男朋友。”Crowley__回道，痛恨自己的颤抖——他声音暴露的弱点，“我们甚至不是朋友，我们_什么也不是_，我都不太认识他。”_

_Gabriel_ _碰了碰Crowley_ _的脸颊，不期而至的触碰让Crowley_ _向后缩了一下。毫无预警地，Gabriel_ _用手背狠狠地打了他，然后向后退一步，让Crowley_ _跌倒在地上，上气不接下气地喘息，铺天盖地的疼痛席卷了他被蹂躏的脸，过了一会儿，Gabriel_ _的手粗暴地握着项圈，把Crowley_ _又提溜起来，按在墙边，然后松开了手。_

_Crowley_ _本能地伸出双手——但即使他想动手，也不知道该打哪个方向——他不知道Gabriel_ _到底在房间的哪里。他听见一声轻响，然后Gabriel_ _又回到他身边，一只手抓住他的胳膊，把他固定在原地。_

_“Crowley_ _，到现在这个地步，或许你直接对我说真话最好。”Gabriel_ _平淡地陈述事实，他凑近Crowley_ _，假作同情地说，“毕竟，说真的，我都不确定你还能再撑多久了。”_

_Crowley_ _的呼吸急促，心脏狂跳，但他集结起最后一丝勇气和反抗的心力，将没有视觉的面孔转到Gabriel_ _嘲弄又沾沾自喜的声音的方向。_

_“那得看你还有什么能耐。”他挤出一个笑，坚定地轻声回道。_

_Gabriel__欣赏地大笑出声。“你看来是要我努力到底，是吧？”他说道，然后凑得更近，近到Crowley__能感到他身体的热度，和衣料擦过皮肤的感觉。然后他感觉到另一样东西贴着他的胸口，是某种平滑的皮料。而Gabriel__倾身在他耳边低语：“这样可就_更加甜美_了。”_

_他说话时，那皮革就贴在Crowley_ _的皮肤上——是某种鞭子，Crowley_ _知道，他参加过地狱的训练课程，对吧？鞭子开始烧灼他的皮肤，他的心沉到了谷底——这武器被祝福过，Gabriel_ _又让它停留了一会儿，才移开鞭子，后退了两步，平静地重复了一遍问题。_

_“给我讲讲你和Aziraphale_ _。”_

_Crowley_ _咽了咽口水，稳住身形：“没什么可讲的。”_

_胸口绽出的疼痛使他停住了呼吸——鞭上划开他血肉的火焰和鞭打的疼痛带来双重的灼烧感。第二鞭就让他倒在地上喘息，无望地试图逃脱。_

_Gabriel_ _没有绑住他，没必要，Crowley_ _无法有效地躲避，因为他不知道鞭子在哪里，下一鞭又会从哪个方向来。他的动作无不被Gabriel_ _轻易猜中并破解。Gabriel_ _反复地问同一个问题，而Crowley_ _反复地说自己不知道答案。_

_鞭子反复地下落，直到他的身体被剧痛点燃，地板上溅满血迹。_

_长鞭绕过Crowley_ _的肩膀，一段扎进他的侧颈，Crowley_ _呛咳着，伸出一只祈求的手，喘息着叫道：“停下！我说的是真话，求你……”_

_忽然……Gabriel_ _真的停下了。_

_他安静了许久，鞭子划过掌心的声音让Crowley_ _条件反射地缩了一下，但它没有再落下。然后是Gabriel_ _缓慢而计算精准的脚步，逐渐接近他的身旁。Crowley_ _只能举起手，无用地做出防御的姿势，而Gabriel_ _抓住他的脖子，把他满是伤痕的背掼在坚硬的石砖上。Crowley_ _的尖叫被大天使的手捂在了嘴里，Gabriel_ _靠近他，在他耳边轻声说。_

_“我不相信你。”_

_Crowley_ _的心沉了下去，他试图让自己做好忍受更多痛苦的准备——但他的整个身体都在疼痛和疲倦中颤抖，哪怕想象自己只再挨一下，都使他感到绝望。_

他说得对，你受不了的，你再也坚持不下去了，可悲的懦夫……

_但是，Gabriel_ _放开了他，让他倒回地上，脚步声逐渐远去。当Crowley_ _听见Gabriel_ _离开，门在身后关上时几乎愣住。这次他没调高项圈的等级，或许是因为他希望Crowley_ _的注意力集中在他刚造成的伤害上。_

_与这个相比，项圈带来的痛苦是小巫见大巫了。_

_Crowley_ _目盲又无助，整个身体叫嚣着抗议已受到的伤害，他缩成一团，脸贴在地上，因寒冷和恐惧而发抖，祈祷着死亡足够仁慈，能带他离去。_


	12. 第11章

“先生，对不起……”

大天使Gabriel从电脑前抬起头，期待地望着站在他办公室门口，一脸紧张、看起来宁可去任何其他地方的天使。他的新助手刚上任一两百年，这并不是什么好借口。不过，Gabriel觉得现在是时候记住这个没用的小天使的名字了。

“嗯？”

“权天使Aziraphale想要见你。”

Gabriel向椅背上靠去，眨了眨眼睛。

哦，_那_真令人意外。

太有意思了。

“恶魔和他一起来了吗？”

“不，先生，我想没有。”

_啊，太可惜了。_

但Gabriel依然想知道Aziraphale来访的目的，以及他或许能够获得的东西。他一直以为Aziraphale会在尽量长的时间里离他越远越好。要是他到这里来找Gabriel，那么——他至少会带上_有趣_的理由。

“回你的办公桌前等二十分钟。”Gabriel命令道，“然后让他进来。”

Gabriel不需要二十分钟，事实上他一点时间也不需要，他想要多少时间就能有多少。

他现在只想让Aziraphale等，让他坐在外面，坐立不安地担忧着他将要提出的任何请求……与此同时，意识到他对大天使今天的宏大计划是多么_微不足道_。

在他等待的时候，Gabriel将视线转回电脑上打开的窗口，上面是恶魔的项圈数据报告。他今天已经看过两遍，事实上他每天都会很频繁地查看，就为了让他在与Aziraphale见面前能有良好的记忆。

他对着屏幕阴沉地笑了，既满意又不满。

自从他把Aziraphale和Crowley送回那脏兮兮的小书店，项圈就被设定在01级，这并不令他惊讶。他们去了一趟恶魔的公寓，也不令他讶异，Aziraphale蠢到藏不住秘密，要是他以为自己能骗过谁，好吧——那个“谁”肯定_不_包括Gabriel。

这些都不是铁证，当然了，都可以用当时的情况来解释，而不能证明任何事。Aziraphale总可以说他降低项圈的等级是因为他希望恶魔为他工作，所以不想让他失去行动力。偶尔想为它换几件干净衣服，去取衣服时不想留它一个人在家也完全正常，对于Gabriel现在握有的证据，Aziraphale都有可能给出合理的解释。

但是……Gabriel知道自己技高一筹。

或许他可以利用这些信息，引诱Aziraphale说谎。这样肯定很有帮助——但还不够。

他想安在Aziraphale身上的罪名，_远_不止对上级说谎。

_只要有耐心，我迟早会做到的，因为真正的目标比一个柔软愚蠢的小天使重要多了。要把注意力集中在最终的奖赏上……_

_多给Crowley_ _一些时间，让他在那个愚蠢的小店里感到安全、舒适。_

_那样到时候抽走他身下的地毯才更有成就感。_

当Aziraphale敲上他办公室的玻璃门时，Gabriel兴高采烈地冲他挥手，绽开露出白牙的笑。“你好啊，Aziraphale，你的新宠物……新项目怎样了？”他用最短的停顿隔开那两个词，几乎忍不住坏笑。

Aziraphale一如既往地紧张不安，双手规矩地交叠在腹部，礼貌地回应：“谢谢，都挺好的，他没给我造成什么麻烦。”

Gabriel允许自己露出得意的笑，沾沾自喜地开口：“不用谢。”他一边观察着Aziraphale的反应。

Aziraphale没令他失望，Gabriel捕捉到他眼中的火焰，抿起的嘴角，几乎没能隐藏在礼貌面具下的愤怒。这几乎和在他面前折磨他的恶魔宠物一样有意思——他露出焦躁的表情，却深知自己无能为力。Gabriel静待Aziraphale的回复，想知道自己会不会得到一句“谢谢”。

_那不是更美味吗……_

“嗯，是啊。”Aziraphale终于冷静地说道，“他向来不那么难对付。”

Gabriel微微耸肩：“明白了。Aziraphale，我能为你做些什么？”

“啊，你知道的，我遇到了一个小问题。”Aziraphale解释道，“希望你能帮忙。”

Gabriel期待地挑眉，他在等待。

“是关于……恶魔的翅膀。”他继续说道，谨慎地挑选词句，“我在手册里读到现在项圈的设定是他无法自行控制翅膀，它们被锁在那个世界的维度里。这样看来，只有你有权限……_解锁_。”

“没错。”Gabriel赞许地望着Aziraphale，好奇他想要怎样，为这件事敢做到哪一步。

“问题在于，呃……你知道，我除了照看恶魔还有别的工作。”Aziraphale解释道，“我不能长时间把他放着不管。这倒不是什么麻烦，他很听话，我带他一起去执行任务没什么问题。但是，现在看来，呃……每次都需要用些小小的奇迹，以免人类看见……”

“但是他_现在_就无人看管。”Gabriel不悦地指出，见Aziraphale在他的怒视下坐立不安，他努力屏住笑容。

“是的，但我把项圈设定在比平常更高的等级，以保证他虚弱到惹不了麻烦。”

Gabriel瞥了一眼电脑上实时更新的数据报告——和几分钟前毫无差别，他点点头，对Aziraphale露出微笑。

“想得很周到。”

Gabriel考虑了一会儿，将表情转为不经意的试探，才端详着Aziraphale的面孔，慢慢地开口提议：“我们总可以……_移除_恶魔的翅膀，那样就没问题了。”他顿了顿，轻描淡写地提醒Aziraphale，几乎感到有些无聊，“毕竟那只是个恶魔。”

Aziraphale惊恐的神情_好笑_极了，他慌乱地试图想出能反驳Gabriel的理由，又不能显露出对他理应惩罚——理应憎恨的恶魔过多的同情。哈，Gabriel几乎要忍俊不禁。

“这个就不——不必了，我的意思是，我可以在店里工作的时间更长，我可以……”

“Aziraphale，我就是_开个玩笑_。”Gabriel翻了个白眼，对天使露出一个宽容的笑。他举起双手，脸上是略微被冒犯的神情：“你觉得我_是_什么，是个怪物吗？”

Gabriel注意到Aziraphale没有答话，而是不自然地笑了一声。不过说实话，Aziraphale的请求还算合乎情理。而让他带Crowley出门能够带来许多新的可能，Gabriel想到以后戏弄小宠物的有趣方式，不禁心中暗喜。

“好的，我会更改设定，那样他既可以把翅膀收起来，也可以展示出来，由你根据场合自由裁定。”Gabriel说，Aziraphale肉眼可见的如释重负几乎让他大笑出声，“等我一下。”他转向电脑，打开项圈的操作系统设定，让脸上的表情保持严肃，继续说道：“但是……还有一件事，要是我们做了这个改动，我想我们还需要安排些额外的……_预防措施_。”

********************************************************************************

Aziraphale在天堂的那段时间里，Crowley首先翻看了Aziraphale最近勤于研读的书籍和笔记，然后他发现自己过度焦虑，没法在同一个地方坐多长时间，他开始打扫公寓，试图让自己忙碌起来，不去想Aziraphale正_独自_在_天堂_与_Gabriel_交涉，而他连_一点忙_都帮不上。

总的来说，他在努力_不让自己惊慌失措_。

_万一这是个陷阱呢？万一Aziraphale_ _不小心让Gabriel_ _获得了他需要的证据？万一Gabriel_ _不会再让他回来怎么办？_

他诅咒自己的恐惧，屏蔽掉阴郁的想法，试图专注于眼前的任务——擦厨房的台子。现在客厅已经干干净净了——地板光可鉴人，地毯用吸尘器吸过，他在不弄乱Aziraphale已有成果的情况下，尽可能地把书和纸张摆放整齐。

现在，Crowley已经洗完了早饭的碗碟，擦干净橱柜，热水正从水龙头里流出，而Crowley在用力擦着台子，他把所有因无法帮助和_保护_Aziraphale而积聚的焦虑与狂躁都倾注在家务上。

_求你回家来，天使，求你回来……_

一只搭上Crowley肩膀的手打断了他的思绪，他的心因恐惧而漏跳了一拍。

_他们抓到他了，他们把Aziraphale_ _抓了起来，现在轮到我了……_

Crowley飞快地转过身，摆出防御的姿势，一只胳膊抬起——项圈忽然袭击了他，电击从脊柱传导到全身，让他跪倒在地。他大口喘息着，头脑一片空白，心脏砰砰直跳，那个触碰他的身影在他面前跪下，小心地向他伸出手。

他眨了眨眼睛，视线渐渐清晰，眼前是用担忧的目光望着他的Aziraphale，Aziraphale在和他说话，但耳鸣让他辨认不出任何一个字。Aziraphale又一次伸手去碰他，Crowley闪开了，他感到困惑、恐惧、还被毫无理由地背叛。

他什么也没_做_。

看来是规则忽然改变了。

“……亲爱的，真的很抱歉，我不是故意吓你，我真的_应该_更小心的，真的，非常抱歉……”随着Crowley的头脑逐渐清醒，Aziraphale的话语变得清晰，当Aziraphale再次伸出手，这次是想握住Crowley的手时，Crowley同意了，“这是个交换，你明白吗，我以为我可以提前告诉你的，亲爱的，我的天哪，_真是对不起_……”

Crowley只是对他困惑地眨眼——并没有真的听懂。

Aziraphale咬着嘴唇，因担忧而双眉紧锁，然后他摇摇头，放弃了解释，与Crowley靠得更近了。

“唉，这……到我这里来，我亲爱的，到我这里来……”

Crowley感激地投入他的怀抱，紧紧地抱住他，肌肉中余留的颤抖渐渐消退。

他太害怕失去他了。

Aziraphale就坐在那里摩挲他的脊背，温柔地安抚他，直到疼痛完全散去，等到Crowley在他怀中一动不动时，Aziraphale才谨慎地低声说道。

“你现在应该可以把翅膀收起来了，亲爱的，试试吧。”

Crowley犹豫了，他无端地害怕更无法预测、毫无道理的惩罚——但他相信Aziraphale，而Aziraphale似乎认为自己完成了去天堂的使命。他小心地试图把翅膀收起——它们无痛且轻而易举地回到了精神世界的维度。

“这样好多了。”Aziraphale如释重负地说，“现在断骨会愈合得更快，你_感觉_好些了吗？”

Crowley点点头，它们已经好点了，只是有点酸疼，Crowley依然能感到打在关节上的金属环，由于正处在一个它们不属于的世界里，而更有存在感了。

“我问起过金属圆环，关于移除它们的事，Gabriel说他不同意，_尤其_现在翅膀在你自己的掌控之下。他说……我得有办法……在有必要时限制它们。Crowley，对不起。”

Crowley只是默默地听着，刚刚退去的疼痛让他思考的速度有些慢，他依然感到疑惑。

“为什么……为什么项圈会……？我——我没有……”

“这是个折中的方案。”Aziraphale带着歉意解释道，“我们都知道我们的翅膀可以作为武器，所以——Gabriel也立刻指出了这一点。他同意更改项圈的设定，让你能够自由展开或收起翅膀，但作为交换，他重设了项圈的判定，现在它会对所有暴力的动作作出反应——不仅是那些……成功的尝试。”Aziraphale的语气和表情都充满了歉疚，他轻柔地抚摸着Crowley的手背，“我以为这不会有问题，因为你……从来就不会对我做出暴力行为。我以为我有机会告诉你，那样你就……事先知道了，我……不知道我走进来的时候你会……试图把我的头拧下来。”

他显然并不生气，他的声音里是忧愁与惊讶，以及深深的悔恨。Crowley非常清楚Aziraphale没有为刚才发生的事怪他。

Crowley也同样清楚Aziraphale_应该_怪他。

_你想要打他。_Crowley脑海里的声音带着恶意指控道，_你这个没用的、不知感恩的废物，你想要_伤害Aziraphale_，可Aziraphale__一直在帮助你，他刚为你冒了生命危险，然后他回到他的家里，你竟然还攻击他，你这个一文不值的蠢恶魔，都是你活该，这就是为什么项圈会惩罚你，因为你不配……_

“Crowley？”Aziraphale关切的声音传来，他放在Crowley脸上的手不敢置信地轻柔，“我的爱，你还好吗？”

Crowley只感到冰冷的恐惧——这是他不配获得的善意与爱。像他这样忘恩负义的家伙，只配被打倒在地，接受应得的_惩罚_——现在他感到困惑、措手不及，他想要等待，永远地_等待_下去……因为Aziraphale不会这么做。Crowley知道的，他永远不会，无论自己的行为多么应该得到惩罚。

“对不起。”他轻声说，低下头握紧了Aziraphale的双手，“对不起，对不起……”

“你不知道是我。”Aziraphale柔声提醒他，“亲爱的，没关系……”

_不是_没关系，他不配获得善意和怜悯，甚至不配_待在这儿_。规则全变了，这不是规则第一次改变，而Crowley感到无比困惑。他_需要_为自己的行为负责，需要知道这一切都_结束_了，需要知道自己被_原谅_，让这一切都在他混乱过载的头脑中重新合乎情理。

他需要补偿Aziraphale——需要_赢得_天使如此轻易就给予他的原谅。

“Crowley，亲爱的。”Aziraphale悄声道，亲吻了他的头顶，“我的爱，看着我……”

Crowley抬起头，高度只足以吻到Aziraphale的侧颈，他把手从Aziraphale的手里抽出，搂住天使的腰，轻轻拉扯他衬衫的下摆。Aziraphale猛地吸了一口气，飞快地抓住Crowley的手腕把它们拉起来，他推开Crowley，试图迎上Crowley的目光。

“你在做什么？”他温柔地问，有些担忧地端详着Crowley的面容，“亲爱的，这真的……是合适的时候吗……？”

Crowley从没有如此感谢过自己的墨镜，他昂起头，不与Aziraphale对视，将双手再次挣开后，把其中一只放在Aziraphale肩上，另一只又回到腰间。

“我还以为……还以为我失去你了。”他承认道，“我永远不想失去你。”

这是实话。

Crowley一整天都害怕因Gabriel失去Aziraphale。现在，他害怕别的——害怕Aziraphale会不耐烦，不耐烦于Crowley的无能和破碎……害怕他疲于等待Crowley准备好自己……害怕他为Crowley愚蠢又忘恩负义的行为生气，然后他不会殴打或报复Crowley……他只会转身离去，再也不回来。

“我爱你，天使。”Crowley轻声说，用印在Aziraphale咽喉的吻为句子画上句号，“我太爱你了……”

Aziraphale的呼吸失去了节奏，他的手不再松松地环抱着Crowley，而是把他拉得更近。Crowley接收到鼓励的信号，便跨坐到Aziraphale的腿上，捧住他的脸亲吻。Aziraphale犹豫片刻后，也回应了这个吻，他的一只手按在Crowley的后脑，另一只手托住他的臀部。忽然，他放开了Crowley。

“你确定吗？”他粗重地喘息着，与Crowley额头相抵，“亲爱的，_你确定吗_？”

“_是的_。”Crowley不耐烦地嘶声说，“是的，我很确定……我需要你，天使，现在就要……”

Aziraphale紧盯着他，。“好的，”他低声说，“好的。”

他看起来依然有些不确定，似乎略微起疑，但Crowley能_感到_天使强烈的_欲望_，而_这个_——这是他能做到的。即使被伤害成这副模样，他依然擅长_这个_。他能让Aziraphale忘记他的错误，能让他感觉好，让他在对付破碎又无价值的Crowley时感到_值得_。

他可以让他的天使感到快乐。

“来吧。”他嘶哑地在Aziraphale的颈边说，然后站起身，握住Aziraphale的手把他也拉起来，而Aziraphale立刻迎上来吻住他，紧紧地拥住Crowley，偷走他的呼吸，让他的心因恐惧和渴望跳得更快。

_你能做到的，你能为他做到的，这是他应得的……_

他们因缺氧而分开，Crowley强迫自己颤抖的嘴唇挤出一个接近诱惑的微笑，轻声道出邀请的字句。

“天使，我们去床上……”


	13. 第12章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Gabriel/Crowley的强奸/非自愿性行为描写，请谨慎考虑是否阅读。  
之后几章大概都是密集的刀子雨了orz

_Crowley_ _不得不承认——Gabriel_ _取走他的视力是一项天才的残虐之举。_

_即使算上地狱，他也不觉得自己认识的哪一位能想出这么有效的办法。_

_当你不知道下一次攻击来自何方的时候，你几乎不可能假装不害怕——你甚至不知道你在这一刻和下一刻是否是孤身一人，而折磨者则可能立刻出现在你身边或身后，字面意义上的凭空出现。_

_你不可能一直戴着反抗的面具……要是你甚至看不见他的脸，看不见他即将使出怎样残忍的报复手段，你就不可能把机智的反击甩到Gabriel_ _脸上。_

_而Gabriel_喜欢_出其不意。_

_他不从门里走进囚室，而是直接出现在Crowley_ _身后，往往不让Crowley_ _察觉他的存在，直到他碰到Crowley_ _——经常是上一次折磨留下的最酸痛的地方。一开始，Crowley_ _会条件反射地甩开他的手，试图拉远他们之间的距离。_

_他很快就学会了不再这么做。_

_他唯一一次_伤到_Gabriel__，虽然只是一点轻伤，是他没瞄准好的一拳打在Gabriel__肚子上——就像Gabriel__保证的那样，项圈惩罚了他，让他无法呼吸，跪倒在地。_

_然后，Gabriel_ _折断了他的手腕，让他在剧痛中度过这一次折磨以及其后漫长又痛苦的数十个小时，直到Gabriel_ _再次回到牢房。_

_当然，他下一次来时治愈了伤口。每一次，他都会治好Crowley_ _在上一次折磨中受的伤，然后再重新开始对付他。_

_Gabriel_ _喜欢从空白画纸开始作画。_

_每天的过程都一样——值得珍惜的短暂时光，没有疼痛，每一道鞭痕、瘀伤和骨折都被治愈，然后是那些提问。那些Crowley_ _永远不可能回答得让Gabriel_ _满意的问题。每次一无所获的折磨过后，Gabriel_ _的愤怒和烦躁都会更加明显，而Crowley_ _发现听见Gabriel_ _的脚步声就让他发抖，他痛恨自己越来越轻易落下的眼泪和恳求。_

_Gabriel_ _慢慢地剥去了他的反抗……他的骄傲……他的尊严。_

_Gabriel_ _可以获得这其中的任何一样东西，但他永远不能获得Aziraphale_ _。_

_每天的过程都一样，每一次都一样。_

_直到不一样为止。_

_时昏时醒的Crowley_ _站立着靠在牢房的墙上，Gabriel_ _很久没有把项圈设定得高于02_ _了，他造成的伤害比项圈的惩罚可怕百倍。当Crowley_ _的整具身体都在燃烧时，真正的睡眠是不可能的，但失血带来的疲惫和持续的疼痛让他闭上眼睛，放松身体。_

_他没有听见Gabriel_ _进来的声音。_

_突然有坚实的双手抚上他的臀部——隐秘且带有侵略性。Crowley_ _的心猛地一跳，条件反射地试图推开那双手。Gabriel_ _抓住他的手臂，把它们举过Crowley_ _的头顶按在墙上，一只强壮的手拧上他的手腕，直到Crowley_ _嘶哑着发出恳求的抽泣。_

_Gabriel_ _粗重滚烫的呼吸就在耳边，他咆哮道：“我不建议你尝试第二次。”_

_Crowley_ _摇着头示意他不会了，Gabriel_ _忽地放开他的手腕，让Crowley_ _发出一声断断续续的喘息。他随即一动不动，感到Gabriel_ _治疗的手抚过他的身体，消去前一天的伤口，让他的身体短暂地完好无缺。_

_然后，Gabriel_ _又开始抚摸他。他温暖的大手抚过Crowley_ _的肋骨下沿，向下滑到臀部。Crowley_ _的心脏狂跳着，努力抑制逃走或把Gabriel_ _推开的冲动。_

_“我想知道他在你身上看到了什么。”Gabriel__若有所思地低声说，当Crowley__意识到Gabriel__的含义时，他只觉得想吐，“和你_同流合污_……有什么意义？不过我说，他所在的地方从一开始就不怎么高。”__Gabriel__嘲讽道，“但是……即使把你……头脑中那些令人作呕的、丑陋的、恶魔的部分烧个干净……”一只手抚过Crowley__的脸庞，Crowley__闪开了，心几乎要从嗓子里跳出来，“……你依然没有特殊之处。”Gabriel__总结道，暂时选择无视Crowley__反射性的不配合，“一点也不值得。他为什么要这么做？”_

_“他没有。”Crowley__坚称道，声音听起来心烦意乱又急切，“我不知道你在说什么，我说了它们_从没_发生过……”_

_突如其来的反手一巴掌把Crowley_ _打倒在地——现在的每一击都很突然了。在他能够支撑起身体之前，Gabriel_ _的手握住他的咽喉，把他拽起来狠狠地甩在墙上。他立刻凑到Crowley_ _脸上，咬牙切齿地发出低沉的恐吓。_

_“需要我堵上你的嘴吗？”_

不，求你不要，别这么做……

_Crowley_ _咬着嘴唇摇头，抑制住惊慌带来的哀求的冲动，他确信在这种情况下，多说只是多错。Gabriel_ _想要他的沉默，至少在这一刻Crowley_ _能够服从。但光是沉默并不能令Gabriel_ _满意，他将一只手留在Crowley_ _的咽喉上，继续将他按在墙上，而另一只手去摸索Crowley_ _的肌肤，Gabriel_ _的手掌先是停留在他微微起伏的腹部，然后慢慢地向下滑去。_

_Crowley__立刻警觉地反应过来，伸出一只手搭在Gabriel__的胳膊上——他并不是_真的_想阻止__Gabriel__，不，他现在已经学乖了。这只是他试图保护自己免受这陌生侵犯的一种本能，Gabriel__放在他小腹上的手不动了，另一只手捏紧了Crowley__的脖子，Crowley__不顾一切地挣扎着想要呼吸——他甚至忘记了自己不需要呼吸。_

_“恶魔，把脏手从我身上拿开。”Gabriel_ _冷酷地低声命令道，“在我把它从你身上拿开之前。”_

_Crowley__服从了，他用双手挡在他们之间，既是防卫也是恳求的姿势。他知道自己无法反抗，但他也不能_什么都不做_。困惑、恐惧，只有触碰能让他猜测__Gabriel__的意图，他咽着口水，努力让干燥的嘴吐出词句。_

_“你——你……你在干什么？”他绝望地低声问。_

_Gabriel_ _没有为这个问题惩罚他，他只是用手描摹着Crowley_ _光裸的臀线，冷漠又残忍地回答道。_

_“做任何我想做的事。”_

_“不，”Crowley_ _又试了一次，他痛恨自己声音的颤抖，“不，不要……”_

_Gabriel_ _的大拇指按进Crowley_ _咽喉的凹陷处，让他窒息失声，然后Gabriel_ _凑近了，火热的呼吸喷在Crowley_ _的耳廓上：“恶魔，你没有权力说不。”_

_那只按在Crowley_ _喉间的、强壮的手绕到他的后颈，把他从墙边拽到牢房中间，强迫他跪下。当那只大手把Crowley_ _脸朝下推倒在坚硬的石砖上时，Gabriel_ _厚重的身形完全从后面笼罩住Crowley_ _，他再也不可能猜错Gabriel_ _的意图——无论他多不顾一切地希望自己弄错。_

_“不。”他恳求道，试图直起身体，挣开Gabriel_ _的双手，“求你，不要……不，不要这样……”_

_Gabriel_ _用打在Crowley_ _胸侧的两拳回应了他无力的挣扎和绝望的恳求，趁着Crowley_ _把气喘匀的工夫，Gabriel_ _把他的身体拉起来紧贴着自己的，在他耳边吼道：“Crowley_ _，你继续反抗我，我们就走着瞧。”_

_当他把Crowley_ _再按下去，故意把他的头掼在地上时，Crowley_ _没有挣扎，只是剧烈地抖动着身体，带着恐惧、痛苦和羞辱的泪水沿着脸颊流下。_

_“求求你，”他绝望地重复着，祈求怜悯的希望越来越少，“求你，不要……”_

_“好了，有什么大不了的？”Gabriel_ _大笑出声，拉链拉开的声音让Crowley_ _打了个冷颤，“你做这个肯定都做过好几百次了，大家都知道恶魔全是婊子。”_

_无论别的恶魔、还是邪恶的强奸犯天使在这方面怎样——Crowley_ _不是这样。_

_他爱了Aziraphale6000_ _年，虽然只在过去的十四年里，他敢相信Aziraphale_ _也爱着他——但他从没有想要过任何别人，也没有和任何别人在一起过。_

_他只和Aziraphale_ _“做过这个”。_

_不过，事实上——_不是_这个，和这个完全不同。_

_Aziraphale_ _，有着温柔的双手和探寻的双眼的Aziraphale_ _……会小心翼翼地问他：“亲爱的，这样可以吗？”“你舒服吗？”“你喜不喜欢这样？”Aziraphale_ _总是如此关注Crowley_ _的需求和感受，与Aziraphale_ _做“这个”是亲密而美好的，Crowley_ _感到自己被珍惜和爱护着。_

_现在，Crowley__只感到自己被_打碎_。_

_Gabriel__暴烈而自私地把Crowley__的胳膊按在背后，头摔到地上，他以连地狱都无法的企及的方式残忍地侵犯Crowley__，每次抽插都让Crowley__断裂的肋骨一阵剧痛。透过疼痛与羞辱的迷雾，Crowley__听见哭泣与哀求……当Gabriel__终于、终于将自己抽出，不再碰他时，Crowley__才意识到那是_自己_的声音。_

_Crowley_ _在地上躺了一会儿，才勉强挣扎成跪坐的姿势。血混上Gabriel_ _的精液沿着大腿流下，让他觉得想吐。Gabriel_ _用手去碰他的头，手指梳过他的头发，Crowley_ _立即躲开了。_

_Gabriel_ _突然抓住他的头发，把他向自己的方向拉去。Crowley_ _喘不过气来又吓坏了，便温顺地没有动，而Gabriel_ _贴着他的脸，声音冷酷无情。_

_“总有一天，你会学着_不再反抗我_。”_

_“嘶——对不起，对不起。”Crowley_ _嘶声说，举起双手作为恳求的姿态。_

_Gabriel_ _残忍地轻声笑起来，仿佛听到了好笑的东西。“你还真是条小蛇啊？”他取笑道，“那你是会……嘶——嘶害怕呢？”他顿了顿，“还是会往我的脸上喷毒液？” _ _随着Gabriel_ _的拇指缓慢地划过他颤抖的嘴唇，冰冷的恐惧沿着Crowley_ _的脊背滴下，Gabriel_ _假作轻柔的声音里带着死一样的威胁：“小蛇，你还想试一次那个把戏吗？”_

_“不——不。”Crowley_ _摇着头低声说，热泪灼烧着他被毁掉的、曾是眼睛的地方，他的心在恐慌下飞快地跳着，“不，求求你，我很抱歉……”_

_那是紧张而沉默的一瞬，Crowley_ _等待着之后的惩罚……直到Gabriel_ _终于猛地把他推开，允许他重新跪坐在地上。Gabriel_ _声音里的恶心和扭曲的满足感让Crowley_ _向后缩了一下。_

_“是啊，我也不这么想。”_

_Crowley_ _的喉咙里卡着一声痛苦的抽泣，他一边挣扎着呼吸，一边努力压制哭声。当Gabriel_ _的手充满占有欲地抚摸他的头发时，他发着抖，抵挡住了躲开的冲动……即使大天使的触碰让他的身体感到恶心，他依然保持不动，允许了Gabriel_ _的触碰。Crowley_ _任何一秒都有吐出来的风险，要是吐在Gabriel_ _身上，后果不堪设想——他努力深呼吸，努力一动不动。_

_“这样就好……好多了。”过了一会儿，Gabriel_ _低声说，“你看，现在我明白了，你的……吸引力。真可惜让Aziraphale_ _独占了你这么久。”当Crowley_ _感到Gabriel_ _靠近他时，他的身体绷紧了却不敢躲开。“没区别的，”Gabriel_ _低语道，“现在你是我的了。”_

_这句话中黑暗的迹象让Crowley_ _打了个冷颤，他待在那儿没动，而Gabriel_ _站起身，脚步声慢慢远去，牢房的门在他身后关上。Crowley_ _抬起头，依然跪在那里，他用双臂环抱住自己正在颤抖的、被吓坏的身体，挣扎着呼吸。_

_突然——魔法般地——Gabriel_ _回来了，他抓着Crowley_ _的喉咙，让Crowley_ _的身体贴上他丝绸的西装，而Crowley_ _出神地想，现在这件西装肯定已经脏得没法救了。_

_“还有件小事，我差点忘了。”Gabriel__几乎是不经意地轻声说，“要是你敢和谁……说任何一个字……”他的一只手抚过Crowley__瘀伤的腹部，另一只手拽得Crowley__的头偏向一边，露出咽喉，而Gabriel__凑得近到嘴唇擦过Crowley__的耳廓，低声说出残忍的保证：“我就把眼睛暂时还给你，时间正好够你看着我_把Aziraphale活活烧死_。”_

_这可怕的威胁打碎了Crowley__不顾一切地试图维持的、仅剩的尊严。他忘记了只要自己保持沉默，Gabriel__就无法这么做；也忘记了自己应该假装不_在乎_Aziraphale__。Crowley__知道灼烧的感觉，而他现在唯一能想象的就是他的天使，因为_他_而痛苦万分地被烧死。_

_“求你不要。”他哭着说，“不要，不要伤害他……我可以做任何事，你想要怎样都行，_求你_……”_

_Gabriel_ _在他的颈边低沉阴暗地大笑。“是啊，你会的，甜心。”他低声说，“是啊，你会的。”_

**********************************************************************************

就像许多时候那样……一切对Aziraphale来说进行得有点太快了。

他跌跌撞撞地被Crowley急切地推进卧室。Crowley的嘴贴着他的嘴，而Crowley的手……_无处不在_。这不仅像是很久以来的第一次，而是像_有史以来的第一次_一样，Aziraphale能感到身体里的欲望正在愈燃愈烈。他期待了很久，自从Crowley消失就开始不顾一切地渴望这一刻。从某一方面来说，这感觉太完美，来得也太该死地迟了。

但从另一方面来说……这感觉太不对了。

几分钟前，Crowley还在Aziraphale厨房的地上_彻底崩溃_了一次。

喘不过气的Aziraphale努力挣开Crowley的亲吻，发出微弱的抗议。“这……有些突然，亲爱的，你_确定_……？”

他的声音戛然而止，因为Crowley把他很用力地推到床上，在他的面前站直了身体，然后故意慢慢地取下墨镜，把墨镜放在床头柜上，他直视着Aziraphale，大张着双眼，眼神里满是祈求。

“你不想要我吗？”

啊，这简直就是_犯规_了，对吧？

Aziraphale狠狠地咽着口水，他的心跳得太快，仅剩的疑虑烟消云散。

“我当然想要你。”Aziraphale不由自主地说，“你知道我想。”

Crowley不再需要更多的鼓励，他飞快地把Aziraphale的外套、背心和衬衫全部脱掉，然后把Aziraphale推倒，跨坐在Aziraphale身上，倾身又印下一吻。Crowley表现得惊人的主动，这让Aziraphale又兴奋又着迷。总得是件_好_事，不是吗？他因创伤而胆怯的恶魔感到足够安全、足够坚强到可以做这个了？

但是……他没有准备好，对吗？

Aziraphale的担忧又一次死灰复燃，因为Crowley几分钟前还在厨房里哭泣、发抖、几乎惊慌失措，因举起手保护自己而向Aziraphale道歉并祈求宽恕。

而且到目前为止，他没有任何脱掉_自己_衣服的企图。

Aziraphale试探性地将手伸向Crowley的衣襟，手指把玩着纽扣。Crowley立刻抓住他的手腕按回床上，轻声说，“等一下，等一下……”然后俯下身再次吻住Aziraphale。

Aziraphale的担忧在这一刻达到了顶峰。

“慢一点，亲爱的。”他劝道，伸出手抚上Crowley的脸，把他向后推了推，终结了这个吻。

“我不需要，我没事。”Crowley一边喘息着一边说道，“真的没事，我没事……”

Aziraphale不想要Crowley“没事”。他想要Crowley真的_愿意_——热切地渴望性，并且有能力和Aziraphale一起慢慢地享受它。而这不是他从现在的Crowley身上感觉到的——惊恐、狂躁和绝望。

“Crowley……Crowley，亲爱的……”Aziraphale温柔地抗议。

“我能做到的。”Crowley嘟囔着——而_这_是他可能说出的话中，最令人担忧的一句，Aziraphale的心沉到了谷底，“一切都好，我没事的……”

他放开Aziraphale的手腕，从床上滑下去，一只手贴在Aziraphale的臀部，另一只手去够他的拉链。而现在Aziraphale所有的直觉都在告诉他这一切_大错特错_，这不是现在该发生的事，Aziraphale不想要Crowley现在给予他的东西，不是现在这样。他想要抱住Crowley，想要不慌不忙地与他做爱，提醒他被抱住、被爱、被珍惜是什么感觉。

他_不_想看到Crowley强迫自己做还没准备好的事，出于某种扭曲的……_义务_或者责任。

“Crowley……等等，亲爱的，别……”

就在Crowley的手伸进Aziraphale的裤子里时，Aziraphale抓住他的手腕，将他重新拉近。Crowley顺从地靠了过来，他睁大双眼，在Aziraphale的脸上寻觅着他的需求。当Aziraphale迅速地转换了他们的姿势，将Crowley温柔却坚定地按在床上时，Crowley惊恐地笑了一声。他对着Aziraphale咧开嘴笑，玩笑般地挣动着正被天使抓住的手腕，却不真的试图挣开。

“所以这是你想要的吗？”他调笑道，但他的语速太快，太过急切，眼中燃起的是惊恐和痛苦，“啊，也行，就这样吧，天使，你做吧，_要我_……”

“_够了_，Crowley！”Aziraphale恐慌又惊骇地叫道，他抓紧了Crowley的手腕，猛地晃了一下，足够让他的动作停止。

Crowley吓得向后躲去，身体完全凝固，紧紧地闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，才有些害怕地抬眼去瞥Aziraphale——而Aziraphale自存在以来从未感到自己如此沮丧、内疚和羞愧。他立刻放松了手劲，稍稍直起身体，这样才能真正地_看_着Crowley——而Crowley虽然刚才还用摘下墨镜的动作引诱他，却不愿与他进行任何眼神交流。

“你——你可以。”他固执地低声说，声音变得稍微冷静了些——却只听上去更令人不安，“天使，你可以做任何你想做的，我可以做任何你想要的……”

“我想要你停下这一切，和我说话。”Aziraphale温柔地说，“Crowley，我亲爱的……这是怎么回事，为什么是_现在_？你想要达到的目的是什么？”当Crowley陷入沉默，Aziraphale温柔却坚定地继续追问：“看着我。”

Crowley立刻服从了，他的眼中闪着泪光，诚挚而不加掩饰的话语里满是绝望。

“我只是想让你开心。”

在那一刻，Aziraphale爱他爱到心痛，他为Crowley感到的痛苦而心痛，不顾一切地希望自己能让Crowley明白过来。

“你已经让我开心了。”他热切地向Crowley保证，“亲爱的，你_已经_很让我开心了！”

Crowley的神情焦虑又犹疑，当他试图抽回手腕时，Aziraphale放开了他，而他伸出一只颤抖的手，抚上Aziraphale的脸。

“我试图伤害你。”他说，“我差点打到你，而且……我拒绝了你……”他忽然低头去看自己的衬衫，空着的那只手摸索着去解扣子，“好，如果你想要的话，我可以把它脱了，我可以让你……”

“_不_。”Aziraphale拉过他颤抖的手，用另一只手臂环抱住Crowley，他抱得很紧，紧到让Crowley无法移动，无法做出任何其他尝试，“如果你不想，这就不是我想要的，而我_知道_你_不想要_！”Aziraphale的声音发着抖，沮丧和困惑汹涌而出，“我只想让你和我_说话_，Crowley，因为这儿有_太多_事我不知道。我知道他们伤害了你，吓到了你，我知道你在黑暗中看不见了，我知道你在向我隐藏着_太多_东西，如果你需要这么做，那隐藏也_没关系_，我只是希望我知道该怎样帮你……我只希望我知道_为什么_……”

“_他弄瞎了我的眼睛_。”

Crowley嘶哑而绝望的低语打断了Aziraphale正在爆发的沮丧情绪。他低着头，双眼低垂着，困顿在遥远的记忆中。他的身体在Aziraphale怀里颤抖，没有挣脱他双臂温柔的限制。

“什么？”Aziraphale慢慢地、不敢置信地摇头，“不，你的眼睛是好的，你……”

“他用圣水烧瞎了我的眼睛……”Crowley平静谨慎地继续说道，“他……之后他治好了它们，但……我想我只重获了人类的视力，就像……圣水伤害了我……_恶魔_的那部分，而不是……”他摇了摇头，忍住泪水。

“但……它们_看起来_……”

Crowley向后缩去，闭上眼睛，Aziraphale感知到Crowley的_耻辱_几乎淹没了他。这句没说完的话让他后悔万分，在Crowley加上自己的后半句之前，Aziraphale张开嘴，想要抢先说完。

_美得震撼人心，让周围的一切失色，它们很_美_，_你_也很美，我的爱……_

但Crowley已经开始说了，他颤抖着吐出不连贯的词组，语速越来越快：“他故意让它们……嘶——看起来一样……嘶——那样我就永远不会忘记……我是什么。我永远不会忘记……再敢看他的眼睛，我不该，我没有权力……”

意识到Gabriel做了什么后，Aziraphale感到那股带着保护欲的愤怒又在胸中升起。Crowley的身体抖了一下，把自己蜷缩得又紧了些，而Aziraphale将眼睛闭了一会儿，努力控制自己的情绪，将抓住恶魔的手放松了些，缓慢地上下摩挲着Crowley的手臂。

“Crowley，这不是真的，你完全有权力这么做，你不该为你的眼睛感到羞耻，亲爱的，它们……”

“我在黑暗里看不见东西。”Crowley继续说道，故意提高嗓门打断了Aziraphale不受欢迎的安慰，而他自己的话语越来越焦虑、绝望，“而且……在黑暗里，我_只能_看见……看见他做的事，就像他又……重新做了一遍，而我……我脆弱又无能，我本来不该这么嘶害怕的，但我忍不住，我的身上_全是_伤痕，天使，哪里都有，它们难看极了，我不想让你……不想给你看，但……”他用手拉了一下Aziraphale，眼睛又瞟向衬衫的纽扣。

“_不_。”

Aziraphale紧紧地握住Crowley的手，用另一只手小心地抬起他的脸。Crowley的视线游移了几次之后，才迎上Aziraphale的目光，Aziraphale沮丧地意识到Crowley这么做，只是因为这是自己要求的，自己_想要_的。

_我有多少次促使他……不，强迫他看着我，露出他的眼睛？我_强迫_了他，因为他不知道自己还有说不的权力。他不被允许去看别人的眼睛，因此而被惩罚，被_弄瞎眼睛_……而我还每一次都要求他这么做。_

_天哪，怪不得他这么害怕。_

Aziraphale为自己的要求感到恶心。现在Crowley如此_痛苦_，他不确定自己是否还这么想看到那双眼睛。

意识到自己无心犯下的残忍错误，Aziraphale摇摇头，把手从Crowley脸上移到他的后脑，温柔地鼓励Crowley把头靠在Aziraphale肩上，如果他想藏起眼睛——Aziraphale立刻知道自己做了对的决定，因为Crowley感激地照做了，他用另一只手臂抱住Aziraphale，与他依偎得更紧。

“Crowley……只要你和我在一起，我就别无所求了。”Aziraphale对他温柔坚定地保证，“不需要再有任何别的东西，我只想让你做你_想_做的事。”Crowley没有说话，但Aziraphale能感觉到他在听，所以他继续说了下去，“我之前一直认为你的眼睛……令我惊艳，之后也会这样认为，亲爱的。你的伤疤不能改变我所见的你的美丽，唯一应该为那些伤疤感到羞愧是造成伤疤的那一方。”

Crowley抖了一下，而Aziraphale深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在怀中脆弱的恶魔身上，而不是意识边缘那些黑暗的、渴望复仇的想法。

“如果你想要给我看……我愿意看。”Aziraphale继续说道，Crowley绷紧了身体，于是他默默地加重了后半句的语气，“如果你_需要把它们藏起来_……我想要你获得_你需要的_。我_不_想让你做任何额昂你不舒服的事，亲爱的，我不想看……直到你_同意_让我看的那一天。”

他们靠得这么近，Aziraphale依然能感到Crowley的心跳得很快，他光裸的胸膛能感到Crowley每一次颤抖、恐慌的呼吸……也能感到那些呼吸渐渐慢下来，Crowley靠在他身上，开始逐渐放松。当他又一次试图抽出手时，Aziraphale有些紧张——但Crowley只是环住Aziraphale的脖子，用力把他拉得更近。

“就是这样，亲爱的，”Aziraphale如释重负地呼出一口气，“你很好……你不需要强迫自己做任何事，我哪里也不会去，我就在这里，而你什么也不需要做，只要和我_在这儿_……”

Crowley只是拼了命地抱紧他，过了一会儿，才为了说话把脸微微扬起，却没有抬头，他的声音破碎嘶哑。

“我不想失去你。”

“你不会。”Aziraphale许诺道。

Crowley犹豫了，他不太确定地低声说：“你……不——不应该需要等……”

Aziraphale心疼他，“Crowley，我可以永远为你等下去。”他悲伤地笑了，吻了一下恶魔的头顶，低声提醒他，“你也等过我。”

“我不想等到永远。”Crowley吸了吸鼻子，承认道，“你也不该一直等着，但要是我连自己该死的_衣服_都脱不掉……”

“你不一定需要脱衣服，”Aziraphale若有所思地指出，“或者你可以，或者我，啊，我不确定……可以蒙住我的眼睛和你做爱。”他小心地开了个玩笑。

他赢得Crowley一声轻轻地嗤笑，Crowley紧贴着他的身体，发出几乎静默的笑声。然后，他的笑转为了同样静默的抽泣，这足以撕裂Aziraphale的心。Aziraphale的笑容也随即消失，他眼含热泪，将Crowley紧紧地抱在怀中，毫不掩饰地与他分享自己此刻的情绪。至少在这一切的最后，Crowley自愿抬起了头，那双金色的泪眼凝视着Aziraphale。

“天使，你让我做任何事我都愿意。”他低声说，这热烈而孤注一掷的诺言中包含了太多_信任_，几乎让Aziraphale窒息，“_任何事_。”

Aziraphale把他脸上的头发撩到耳后，轻轻地吻过他的脸颊，吻去他的泪水，在心中默默保证永不背弃那诺言，永不辜负那信任。无论Crowley想要什么，他都会尽可能提供，不求任何回报。如果Crowley需要把自己藏起来……他可以藏在Aziraphale这里。

“亲爱的，我明白你会。”他喃喃地说道，紧紧地抱住他的恶魔，而Crowley把头靠在他肩上，因宽慰而发出一声战栗的叹息，“我明白。”


	14. 第13章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Gabriel/Crowley的强奸/非自愿性行为描写，请谨慎考虑是否阅读。

_在第一次之后，Gabriel_ _并不是每次回到牢房都会侵犯Crowley_ _。_

_至少在一半的时间里，他带来小刀或鞭子，再重复问同样的问题。但他的语气表明这不过是例行公事而已，这个过程已经让他极端_无聊_。_

_第一次被强暴后，Crowley__花了一小会儿重新恢复镇定——但他意识到自己泄露了什么之后，就又_完全失去_了镇定，惊慌失措起来。当他绝望地祈求__Gabriel__饶过Aziraphale__时，他不经意地向Gabriel__承认了他和Aziraphale__的确有一些关系，至少远不只是宿敌。_

_下一次Gabriel_ _踏进牢房时……取出了被祝福过的鞭子，再一次要求他如实交代。这让Crowley_ _感到如释重负。_

_看来，Crowley_ _为天使落下的眼泪和哀求还不足以成为罪证。或许Gabriel_ _需要的证据不仅是Crowley_ _在意Aziraphale_ _，或许他还需要确认Aziraphale_ _在意Crowley_ _。_

_或许Crowley_ _支离破碎的绝望请求对大天使一点用也没有——考虑到他听见那些话时的情形，它们根本无法作为能被采纳的证据。Gabriel_ _似乎不希望任何人知道他做了什么，所以或许他不敢上报Crowley_ _绝望的供词，否则就得解释他获取这番供词的情形。_

_Crowley_ _不确定。_

_但他确信现在Gabriel__已经都_知道_了。_

_毫无疑问。_

_他们都清楚这些问题会得到怎样的回答，每次都是——Gabriel_ _不满地离去，而Crowley_ _躺在地上受伤流血。_

_是那些Gabriel_不_来问他问题……连__Aziraphale__的名字都不提的时候……Crowley__知道等着他的是什么。_

_在那些时候……Gabriel_不打算_无功而返。_

_Gabriel_ _强壮的双手划过Crowley_ _赤裸的肌肤，用闲庭信步的姿态探索他的身体，将他摆成任何Gabriel_ _要求的姿势。Gabriel_ _的动作不慌不忙，Crowley_ _只能仰仗他的怜悯——而大天使毫无怜悯。他是否挣扎、哭泣或哀求根本不重要，泪水和哀求只让Gabriel_ _更感到愉悦——除非让Gabriel_ _生气，狠狠地给他一巴掌，或者更糟。Crowley_ _盲目又无力地尝试保护自己的动作没有任何用处，只让Gabriel_ _更加愤怒又残暴，Crowley_ _为每一次绝望的、无法控制的挣扎都付出了代价。_

_所以渐渐地，Crowley__心灰意冷、不再反抗。做到这点并不_容易_，但听__Gabriel__的话，给他他想要的，让他早点结束走掉……直到他下次再来总好过无尽的折磨。Crowley__无法停住眼泪，无法总是吞下到达颤抖的唇边的哀求——但Crowley__试着服从Gabriel__的命令。_

_“转过身。”_

_“跪下。”_

_“脸贴着地板，你这个没用的恶魔婊子。”_

_然后，某一次——他几乎是温柔地说：“甜心，给我看你的翅膀……”_

_Crowley_ _正跪在地上颤抖着等待，Gabriel_ _在他身旁虎视眈眈地转圈，花了不少时间思考这次该怎么对付他。他的选择让Crowley_ _的胃缩成一团，胸口像打了个冰冷的结。自从他被关在这间牢房，他的翅膀一直是收起的，他还以为这是连Gabriel_ _都不愿跨过的一条底线——但事实正越来越清晰。_

_那条底线根本不存在。_

_“什么？“他恐惧又愤怒地摇头，”不！“_

_Gabriel_ _用手背打了Crowley_ _的脸，然后抓起他的头发把他的头向后拽去，Crowley_ _感到呼吸困难和灼烧般的疼痛，Gabriel_ _在他耳边低沉危险地吼道：“你刚才对我说了什么？”_

_“对——对不起。”Crowley_ _喘着气说，他的心狂跳着，“求你，别……不要……”_

_“我可以强迫你。”Gabriel__的声音冰冷而固执，“要是让我强迫你这么做，Crowley__，你知道这会_更_糟。”_

_Crowley_ _知道这是真相。在这个牢房里，Crowley_ _毫无力量，Gabriel_ _可以对他为所欲为，一个响指就可以把Crowley_ _绑成痛苦羞辱的姿势，他可以毫不费力地强迫Crowley_ _睁着眼睛，强迫他一动不动。Crowley_ _丝毫不怀疑大天使可以强迫他展开翅膀，把翅膀从精神的维度拽到现实世界。_

_Gabriel_ _总会有办法碰到Crowley_ _的翅膀。_

_Crowley_ _宁可Gabriel_ _碰到自己翅膀的时候还不那么生气。_

_已经被惊慌扼住咽喉的Crowley_ _服从了，他展开翅膀。_

_“求你，”他立刻轻声说道，冰冷的恐惧压在胸口，“求你，不——不要……”_

_他的话语骤然被尖叫取代，因为Gabriel_ _猛地抓住他的后颈，一边固定住他，一边在项圈上按了许多按钮。Crowley_ _惊恐地等待疼痛的来临，他感到自己被背叛了。_

但是我按你说的做了，我照做了！

_没有痛苦袭来。_

_至少——不是来自项圈。_

_Gabriel_ _一边强暴他，一边用残忍贪婪的手来回拉拽、狠狠地揉捏着Crowley_ _的翅膀，他反复地冲进Crowley_ _遍体鳞伤的疲惫身体，一把一把的羽毛从他的指尖落下。_

_“求你，”Crowley_ _在剧痛中叫道，“求你……”_

_“闭嘴。”_

_Gabriel_ _一字一顿地低声说道，狠狠地一拳打在Crowley_ _的左边翅膀根部，足够清空他胃里的空气，让他的身体像过了电一样疼。这次在结束之前，Gabriel_ _从Crowley_ _身体里抽出来——射在了他的翅膀上。Crowley_ _羞愧地用手捂住脸，试图压制住未出口的抽泣。Gabriel_ _却移动到他面前蹲下，把Crowley_ _的手从脸上拍开，抓住他的下巴强迫他抬头。_

_“现在的你看起来就对了。”他轻声对Crowley__说，手越过恶魔的肩，抚上他翅膀上方的边沿，而Crowley__发着抖，抵挡着躲开的冲动，“恶心、肮脏的小恶魔婊子。”他抓紧Crowley__翅膀上隆起的骨骼把Crowley__拉得更近，在他耳边轻声说，“但你是_我的_小恶魔婊子，__Crowley__。你的翅膀要一直展开，直到_我_把它们收起来，因为我_拥有_你，_我_决定你的一举一动，对吗？”_

_Crowley_ _的心沉了下去，即使在侵犯时的痛苦和羞耻中，他也不敢试图收起翅膀——但他现在明白Gabriel_ _对项圈做了什么。即使想要隐藏翅膀，他明白自己也不可能做到了。_

_“回答我。”_

_Gabriel_ _的声音里是不耐的警告，而Crowley_ _拼命地在脑海中搜索之前的问题。最后他点了点头，耻辱和挫败的泪水从眼中涌出。“是的。”他的声音沉闷，因为Gabriel_ _把他的下巴捏得发痛。_

_Gabriel_ _粗暴地放开他，一言不发、怒气冲冲地离开了牢房，留下Crowley_ _被Gabriel_ _的气味环绕，精液干涸在他疼痛的翅膀上。_

_下一次Gabriel_ _来的时候——他是从门口走进来的。Crowley_ _听见门关上的声音，心漏跳了一拍，冰冷又恶心的恐惧笼罩了他。_

_Gabriel_ _站在门边。“过来。”他命令道。_

_Crowley_ _挣扎着起身，因身体和翅膀上的伤痛而皱眉，他有些犹豫，不确定Gabriel_ _的意图。_

_“我让你过来。”Gabriel_ _冷漠地低声说，“你不会希望我再说一遍。”_

_Crowley_ _迅速地缩小了他们之间的绝大部分距离，当Gabriel_ _抓住他的胳膊，把他一下子拉到身边时，Crowley_ _虽然缩了一下，但没有反抗。Gabriel_ _什么也没说，下一秒就放开了他，Crowley_ _站在那里发抖，等待着为他准备的下一轮刑罚。当他感到Gabriel_ _的手接近他的脸却没有碰到时，他全身都绷紧了——然后，大天使治愈的温暖圣光流进Crowley_ _的身体、翅膀、眼睛……_

他的眼睛。

_Crowley_ _的呼吸卡在了嗓子里，他的视力一下子回来了——强烈、明亮的光短暂地让他应接不暇，他眨了眨眼，那双新获得的眼睛慢慢地适应了，然后他站稳了身体，目光聚焦在Gabriel_ _身上。Crowley_ _就这样困惑又不敢置信地盯着大天使看了半晌，在他的脸上寻找解释。_

_Gabriel_ _怒视着他，嘴唇因愤怒和反对紧抿着——Crowley_ _忽然想起了自己上次为何失去视力。_

_他立刻垂下目光，向后飞快地退了一步——但Gabriel_ _和他同时动了，抓住他的胳膊把他向前拽去，粗暴地制止了这次撤离。Gabriel_ _轻笑一声，空着的那只手抚过Crowley_ _的头发，然后紧紧地抓住，把他固定在原地。_

_“甜心，你真觉得自己_跑得了_吗？”_

_“不，”Crowley_ _闭上眼睛低声说，用最大的幅度摇头，“不，我知——知道我不能……”_

_“好。”Gabriel_ _的语气里带着屈尊俯就的耐心，“现在，Crowley_ _，提醒我……上次我为什么夺走你的眼睛？”_

_“我很嘶——抱歉。”Crowley__低声说，声音颤抖得支离破碎，惊惧夺走了他的呼吸，他紧闭双眼，“我不是故意的，那只是意外，_求你_……”_

_Gabriel_ _忽然转过身把Crowley_ _的背掼在门旁边的墙上，他的话戛然而止，翅膀撞上了冰冷的石头，Gabriel_ _紧贴的身体让他窒息。Crowley_ _一直紧闭着双眼，只要他不睁开眼睛，就没法因为无意中与大天使眼神相触而激怒他了。_

_看来Gabriel_ _不这样想。_

_“睁开眼睛。”他命令道。_

_Crowley_ _绝望地将视线钉在地上，强迫自己服从——当他看见Gabriel_ _祝福过的小刀，刀尖离他的眼睛只有一英寸时，他的心痛苦地揪紧了。随着小刀带来的灼痛划过脸颊，Crowley_ _咽下一声呜咽，他紧咬着下唇，不让喉咙里升起的哀求脱口而出。_

_“我刚把眼睛_还_给你，__Crowley__。”Gabriel__轻声嘲弄，“是不是就要再把它拿走？这次我可不需要圣水。”_

_“不，”Crowley_ _低声说，泪水从脸上缓缓流下，在刀尖上停滞，“不，求你……我不是故意的……”_

_“你重获视力才过了五秒，就已经违反了规则。”_

_“对不起，”Crowley_ _低泣道，“对不起……”_

_“不经允许就说话，想要从我身边逃走，直视我的眼睛，仿佛你是我的同级……”Gabriel_ _念出他的指控，刀刃更紧地抵住Crowley_ _灼痛的皮肤，“你觉得我该怎么做？”_

_在Crowley_ _能够回答之前，他忽然收起了刀，放开Crowley_ _的胳膊，向后退了一步，而恶魔喘息着，跌跌撞撞地把手贴在身后的墙上，准备接受下一次惩罚。_

_Gabriel_ _话锋一转，温柔地引导他：“你觉得你该怎么做？”_

_Crowley_ _立即跪在了冰冷的石砖地上。“对不起，”他绝望地颤抖着，一遍遍重复，“对不起，对不起……”_

_Gabriel_ _在他面前蹲下，与他的视线平齐，而Crowley_ _把双眼小心地聚焦在他完美的皮鞋上。“我刚给了你一件礼物，Crowley_ _。”他提醒他，“你想要留下它吗？”_

_Crowley_ _狂乱地点头：“想——想的，我想，求你……”_

_“那你该说什么？”_

_Crowley_ _花了一小会儿，但他还是想起来了。“谢——谢谢？”他低声说，第二次重复时才更加确定，“谢谢，谢谢你……让我重获视力，谢谢你给我的眼睛。”_

_Gabriel_ _就这样盯住他看了很久，Crowley_ _的心因恐惧而加快了跳动的速度。难道他已经搞砸了太多，才刚重获视力就又要失去吗？_

愚蠢、一文不值的婊子，都是你的错，你什么也做不对……

_然后，Gabriel_ _小心翼翼地将小刀移开，静默地凝视了Crowley_ _一会儿后，他温柔地捧住Crowley_ _的脸。Crowley_ _一动不动，丝毫没有反抗，而Gabriel_ _的拇指划过他的脸颊，擦去他被完全治愈的金色眼珠下的眼泪。_

_“你看，这样就好多了，甜心。”他几乎是温暖地赞许道，“现在你开始学乖了，我也不一定要伤害你。”Crowley_ _差点要如释重负地瘫倒在地，而Gabriel_ _又在那里站了一会儿，抚摸着他的头发，像抚摸一只听话的狗，“我们会相处得比之前好很多……你说是吗？”_

*****************************************************************************************

Crowley一开始就不确定这是否是个好主意。

“我本该是你的囚徒。”他坐在床边提醒Aziraphale，望着天使穿上他最喜欢穿去吃晚餐的外套，“你根本不该_喜欢_我，我们不能出去_约会_！”

“这不是约会。”Aziraphale有些忙乱地坚称道，“至少从他们的角度不是，这只是——一顿饭，那种我经常会一个人享受的晚饭。”他从镜子前转过身，走近Crowley，“你只是……恰好今天和我一起去了。我不能出门时把你单独留在家里，对吧？要是谁对此有疑问，这样的解释完全合理。”Aziraphale在Crowley身边坐下，伸出手环住他的腰，轻轻地吻了他一下，Aziraphale的眼睛里闪着光，他用不那么低的声音说道，“但这_就_是个约会。”

他的激动让Crowley也受到了感染，Crowley叹息着翻了个白眼：“哦，好吧，那就这样，反正我也不在乎被囚禁在这栋房子之外的……_另一栋_房子里。”

“你还可以开车。”Aziraphale指出。

“就是这样。”Crowley勉强咧开嘴笑了。

这次Crowley没有因为过多使用奇迹而疲惫，他的确享受开车去城市另一边的过程，那是一家灯光浪漫、十分安静的意大利小餐馆，他们之前都没去过，但Aziraphale读到过相关的正面评价，现在看来还算准确。

这里的食物很美味，酒甚至更好，浪漫的氛围很吸引Crowley，但他不会承认。他的翅膀终于安全地收起来了……昏暗的灯光意味着没人会注意到他脖子上的项圈……而Aziraphale在享受这两周来第一顿不用他自己准备的晚餐。

“我很高兴我们来了。”

Aziraphale的声音很柔和，他将手伸向桌子的另一边——在离Crowley的手只有几英寸时停下。他咬了咬嘴唇，对Crowley露出一个温暖、调皮的笑，Crowley也对他笑着，忧愁地瞥了一眼他们手指间的距离。他明白这个约会不能看上去像是约会，既然他不能将手伸过去，握住他的天使的手，那么……Aziraphale眼中闪烁的承诺对这一刻来说就足够了。

他可以等。

他们吃了一个小时左右，Aziraphale刚吃完主菜，而Crowley的第二杯酒才喝到一半。他发现他对自己人类身体的体质估计得不错，即使只喝了这么一点，欢欣的温暖和轻松已经将他包裹。他感到平静又快乐，和他的天使一起简单地享受着一个完美的夜晚。

然后，一切都完了。

“晚上好，Aziraphale。”

Gabriel在他俩之间凭空出现，打了个响指，变出一张椅子坐下。Crowley快乐的感觉立刻消失了，他咽下一口冰冷的恐惧。

“你是个挺难追踪到的天使，你知道吧？”Gabriel对Aziraphale随意地说，像是善意的玩笑多过指责，“我去了趟你的书店，发现你不在。”他的目光转向Crowley，Crowley的心停跳了片刻，双眼立刻盯住桌子中央的那瓶花。然而，他依然瞥见Gabriel不悦地看了他一眼：“你现在都开始给它喂食了吗？”

“哦，我有时候就是得吃饭。”Aziraphale相当镇静地指出。

“不，”Gabriel尖刻地看了他一眼，“你真的不必。”

“我喜欢，”Aziraphale补充道，“我也不能在这种时候把职责放在一边，对吧？根据人类的习俗，如果我给自己买一顿饭，而不给我的……晚餐伙伴买是很奇怪的，所以，我吃饭他也得吃饭。”

Gabriel皱着眉，仿佛这是件很难理解的事，过了一会儿，他终于缓缓点头：“我猜这也有道理，那种奇怪愚蠢的人类的道理。”他不屑一顾地摆摆手，翻了个白眼，“你的确清楚，你比我在人类身边待的时间长多了，感谢上帝。”

大天使的存在——离Crowley只有半米远，触手可及的距离让Crowley感到恶心。当他感到Gabriel在Aziraphale看不到的角度，把手从桌布下面伸到他的腿上时——Crowley深切地后悔吞下酒和那点食物，因为它们突然威胁着要重新出现。

他一动不动，知道自己不能躲开或做出任何反应。他无比感谢墨镜，因为他恐惧一定已在他的眼中显露无疑。他咬紧嘴唇的内侧，与想吐的冲动抗争——Gabriel慢慢地将手向上滑了些，他一边用拇指摩挲着Crowley的大腿内侧，一边装作无事发生地与Aziraphale平静交谈。

“那么，一切都还好吗？新项圈的设定出过什么问题吗？”

“不，没问题。”Aziraphale向他保证，“一切如常。”Aziraphale瞥了一眼Crowley，在给Gabriel看的那层冷静面具下，Crowley看见了Aziraphale的担忧。他正试图判断Crowley对Gabriel入侵的反应，想知道他是否还好。

Crowley只是一动不动地、沉默地坐在那里，祈祷这对话能够结束。

只有Gabriel_离开_他才会好。

但是，Gabriel又在看_他_了……皱着眉头，挑剔地看。

“项圈设定得有点低吧？”

“公共场合不能调高。”Aziraphale坚持自己的看法，“我不想让这个废物在晚饭时痛得尖叫，会引起注意的。总之，他现在表现还行，他知道如果表现不好，项圈等级一下子就变了，对吧，Crowley？”他意味深长地拍了拍外套口袋。

“对。”Crowley的声音低得几不可闻，他没有抬头。

他很确定项圈的遥控器不在Aziraphale身上。

Gabriel又一次看向Crowley，表情依然怀疑而不以为然。Crowley的心跳得飞快，他维持着低下头，垂着眼睛的姿势，整个身体仿佛要因紧张而散架，当Gabriel将手伸向他的脸，把墨镜取下放在Aziraphale面前的桌上时，Crowley的心沉了下去。

“Aziraphale，你太放纵它了。”他说，“没必要在晚上、在室内戴着这个，反正人类也看不出来，要是它为那双怪异的恶魔眼睛感到羞愧，好吧——那也是应当的。”

Crowley让视线凝固在那瓶花上，完全不敢抬头，由于显而易见的原因，去看Gabriel是完全不可能的，而去看Aziraphale也很危险，他不确定Gabriel会注意到什么，哪怕只是无言的眼神交流。

他也不确定_Aziraphale_会在他的眼中看见什么。

Aziraphale的声音清脆，像绷紧的弦——Crowley知道他只有非常生气，但努力不显露出来的时候才会这样。他回应Gabriel的批评时措辞谨慎。

“这样鼓励他显露恶魔的本质真是可惜，不是吗？”他指出，“要是他感到羞愧，想要看起来更像人类……”

“但他不是人类，”Gabriel打断了他，眼睛紧盯住Crowley，声音里是明显的厌恶，即使他的手正沿着Crowley的腿向上滑去，“永远不能允许他忘记……_他到底是什么_。”

Crowley无法忍受地闭上眼睛，忍住泪水。

“好吧，我肯定不需要一直提醒。”Aziraphale厉声说道，“或许人类看不见，但我能——我宁可不看，我希望吃饭时不反胃，谢谢。”

他的话像尖刀，但Crowley知道不该相信，他知道Aziraphale对自己的眼睛的想法，想忘也忘不掉，考虑到Aziraphale多么频繁地想看见它们。Aziraphale_不得不_这么说，为了试图甩掉Gabriel，他不得不说一些让Gabriel意想不到的话，说些Gabriel认为Aziraphale不会对他爱的恶魔说的话，他得说服大天使他不在乎Crowley的舒适和羞耻——更不在乎他的_感受_。

Crowley明白的。

他愿意接受Aziraphale任何残忍的话语，如果这能让Gabriel_离开_的话。

“总之，他是我的责任，现在是我来选，对吧？别对他挑三拣四了。”

Crowley畏缩了一下，恐慌爬上心头，他的嘴发干，心跳加快。

_不，别，别这样，别告诉他该怎么做，别对他下命令，他不喜欢那样，他会生气……_

“好的。”Gabriel叹了口气，“你自便吧。”他耸耸肩说道。

然后他向Crowley的方向凑近了些，一边端详他，一边在桌布下猥亵他。Crowley咬紧下唇，努力维持着姿势和表情不变，即使Gabriel的手粗暴地在他的两腿之间揉捏。终于，Gabriel把手从Crowley膝盖上移开，他从桌边站起身，拿起墨镜，身体前倾到一个过近的距离，将墨镜小心地戴回Crowley脸上。

在Aziraphale的听力范围之外，他低沉而隐秘地说道。

_“甜心，我想念你的翅膀……”_

到此为止了，Crowley猛地抖了一下，他无法再继续承受了，然而在下一秒，Gabriel和椅子都消失了——而Crowley镇静的面具灰飞烟灭。他急促地呼出一口气，用手捂住脸，哽咽着抽泣。当Azirapahle从桌子的另一边伸出手时，他向后缩了一下，但最终让他握住了自己空着的那只手。

“他对你说了什么？”Aziraphale质问道，他充满保护欲的愤怒燃起，怒视着Gabriel刚才的位置。

Crowley没法说话，只是摇头、挣扎着吸气。Aziraphale把椅子向Crowley那边移了移，让他俩并排坐着后，伸出一只手环住了Crowley。

“_不_，”Crowley喘息着地摇头，无法让自己抬头去看Aziraphale，“不——不能在这里……”

Aziraphale安静了片刻，然后Crowley听见他说话，不是对自己。

“请取消我们的甜点，亲爱的，非常抱歉。”他的语气紧绷到近乎不礼貌的地步，“可以结账了，谢谢。”

几分钟后，他们回到了宾利车中，虽然Crowley觉得没有Aziraphale平稳的手臂支撑着他，他根本走不到这儿。车门关上的下一秒，Crowley就把头枕在方向盘上，喘不过气来，他什么也不能想，只能听见血液一下下冲击耳膜的声音。只能感到Gabriel的手又在他的身上随意抚摸，就好像Gabriel拥有他，好像Crowley是一件他可以随意玩弄的物品。

_他的确拥有你，你就是个玩物。_

“亲爱的，慢慢来……”Aziraphale的声音传到他耳边，沉闷扭曲得像来自水下，天使试探性地伸出一只手，放在Crowley的大腿上。

Crowley的胃发出抗议，他差点来不及打开车门，吐在旁边的地上。

Aziraphale抚摸着他的背，发出同情、安抚的声音，直到Crowley喘匀了气，重新关上车门，把头枕到头垫上，闭上眼睛。

“我很抱歉，天使。”他气喘吁吁地说，“对不起……”

“不，亲爱的，该_我_向你道歉。”Aziraphale叹了口气，“让你和Gabriel在这样的情况下见面不是我的本意，我们真应该待在家里。”

“不能永远待在家里。”Crowley泄气地指出，“不能永远藏起来，事实上根本没法藏，他说他去过书店了。”

“Crowley，他对你说了什么？”Aziraphale重复了这个问题，Crowley感到他投来了谨慎探寻的目光。

Crowley只是望着窗外摇头：“我——我不想……”

“好吧。”Aziraphale轻易地放弃了追问，他握住Crowley颤抖的手，“没关系的，Crowley，他走了，你现在是安全的……”

Crowley咽下一个苦涩的笑，眨着眼忍住泪水。

“亲爱的，我为_我_说的那些话道歉。我希望你知道我不是那个意思，我只是想把他赶走，你明白的，对吗？我从来不想让你遮住眼睛——显然更不是因为厌恶它们原本的样子。它们_很美_，我的爱，_你_也很美。”

Crowley花了一小会儿才想起Aziraphale在说什么，Aziraphale在Gabriel面前假意的侮辱是Crowley最不在乎的了，他更担忧的是Gabriel的手留下的幽灵般的影子，他仍能感觉到那影子在他的腿间……他记忆里残忍的双手，把他按住，撕裂他的身体……他的_翅膀_……

他低头望着Aziraphale依然无辜地停在他腿上的手，咽下又一波反胃的冲动。他仍然能感到Gabriel的手放在那里……能感到他腐蚀性的触碰。而现在是Aziraphale在碰他，那不一样，感觉不一样……但在某些方面又没有区别。Crowley不想把Aziraphale的触碰和Gabriel的联系到一起。

“Crowley，我必须告诉你。“Aziraphale温柔恳切地继续说道，”当他今晚摘下你的墨镜时，我不顾一切地想要把墨镜从他手上夺去，然后还给你。这只是我……想做的事之一。“他清了清嗓子，有些不自在地说，”总之……我想我开始意识到它们对你的意义了，为什么——摘下你的墨镜是一件不能容忍的事。然而，我_已经_这么做好几次了。“

他将Crowley的脸转过来，小心地没有碰到他的墨镜。Crowley不情愿地隔着墨镜抬头看他，却惊讶地发现Aziraphale的表情谨慎又尊重，稍微避开了他的目光。他想要Crowley看他，但他不求拥有去看Crowley的权力。

“我想要你知道，亲爱的，我向你_保证_……我不会再对你做那样的事了，永远不会。“

Crowley热泪盈眶，他感到无与伦比的轻松，Aziraphale捧住他脸颊的手小心得带着敬意，没有强迫，没有催促——而是许诺着耐心和尊重。

他和Gabriel是_不一样_的。

Crowley伸手摘下了墨镜。看见墨镜握在Crowley手中把Aziraphale吓了一跳，他诧异地睁大眼睛，抬起头迎上Crowley的目光。

“谢谢你。“Crowley低声说，他转过身投入Aziraphale的怀抱，Aziraphale把他紧紧抱住，”天使，谢谢你。“

那双温暖柔和的手臂不会拽住他，强迫他摆成某个姿势——只会等待Crowley投入其中，然后紧紧地抱住他，那双手强壮却温柔，想要保护而不是占有。Aziraphale印在他脸颊上的吻是单纯柔软的，没有饥渴的欲望。

他和Gabriel_一点_也不一样。

他们在车内待了尽可能长的时间，Crowley的心跳在静默的黑暗中慢慢回到正常的速度，直到他觉得自己镇定到可以开车回家。但胃里那种恶心的感觉没有散去——那股冰冷的、匍匐的恐惧，他脑海中挥之不去的想法……

_当我们回到家时，或许Gabriel_ _就已经在那里了……_

_他可以随时随地的出现。_

Crowley拼命咽着口水，他闭上眼睛，Gabriel虎视眈眈的笑容出现在他的眼前。Crowley打了个冷颤。

_你永远……永远……都别想离开我……_


	15. 第14章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有性侵犯相关暗示，请谨慎阅读。  
不过结尾有AC车！

在之后的几天里，Crowley似乎无法摆脱胸中那股因Gabriel的入侵而缓慢苏醒的恐惧。

Aziraphale正在继续他的研究，比之前更加坚定地要找出办法，他沉浸在书中，每半个多小时或有新问题出现时就去查看一次手册——而Crowley没办法让自己专注于任何事。他先和Aziraphale一起在沙发上坐了一会儿，直到他不断的小幅度移动让他的天使发出一声非常轻的叹息。于是Crowley站起身离开了客厅。

刚才的Crowley享受与Aziraphale的身体接触，他渴望Aziraphale带来的幸福感——要是他足够坦诚，还包括Aziraphale的注意力。而现在Crowley明白他让Aziraphale觉得烦了，这让他寒冷又不安。

即使不再添更多麻烦，他也已经是个负担了，就该好自为之。

Crowley花了点时间在厨房里照料他的植物，它长得并不好，之前还开过紫色的小花，现在又只剩下边沿有些发黄的叶片。Crowley摘下墨镜放在台子上，对这盆植物责怪地皱眉。

“没用的东西。”他嘟囔着。

但他依然给它浇了足够多的水，在转身离开之前，他又一次转过身，不舍地叹了口气。最终，Crowley还是闭上眼睛，将手搭在它脆弱的叶片上，他凝聚起法力，勉强地笑着望着萎靡的枝叶重新焕发生机。

一声脆响，客厅里玻璃碎裂的声音让Crowley的心跳突然加快，他向客厅冲去，听见Aziraphale低声的咒骂只吐出半句就戛然而止。

“该死的……”

当Crowley跑到门厅，看见Aziraphale独自站在客厅里，只不过打碎了一只茶杯，茶洒到了茶几边的地上时，他感到如释重负。

“我会打扫的。”Crowley迅速提议道，他飞快地穿过房间，蹲下身捡起茶杯的碎片，将它们都收拢在一只手里。

“不，不，你真的不必……”

“让我来。”Crowley坚持道，“这样，我马上就把它们扔了，再拿条毛巾……”但由于他站起身时头晕目眩，脚下踉跄了几步，手把茶杯的碎片握得太紧。

“_Crowley_！”Aziraphale担忧又悔恨地叫道，“亲爱的，你的_手_！”

Crowley眨了眨眼睛，有些头晕地低头望去，他略带惊讶地看见血和茶混在一起，弄脏了白色的瓷片。

“亲爱的，到我这里来。”Aziraphale对他说道，伸出一只手环住Crowley，把他迅速地带进厨房。他扔掉那些碎片，把Crowley的手放在水龙头下面冲，洗去那些细小的残片、血和茶液。“啊，你的伤口不是很深。”他一边仔细观察着伤口一边说，“真的不糟，你先按着这个，就像这样……”他把一条干净毛巾按在伤口上，然后轻轻地把Crowley的手放了上去。

Crowley怒视着窗边那株绿得发光的植物，听从了Aziraphale的指示。

“这都是_你的_错。”

Aziraphale惊吓地抬头看他，露出有些受伤的神情。“是啊，我想是的。”他叹息道，“是我太笨手笨脚了，要是我不那么担心茶洒到书上，或许就能救下杯子……哦，哦，你不是在说_我_，对吧？”他终于注意到Crowley正带着恨意望向哪里，以及曾半死不活的植物现在的状况。Aziraphale轻哼了一声，恼怒中带着爱意：“Crowley，我亲爱的，你现在那点治愈的能力应该被用在自己身上，而不是那株植物！”

“我同意。”Crowley又好好地瞪了那植物最后一眼，Aziraphale引着他向客厅走去。“_废物_……”他对着身后嘶声说道。

当他们坐回沙发上后，Aziraphale把散乱的书挪走，为Crowley腾出一个座位。然后他揭开毛巾，又看了一眼伤口——不太深，依然在缓慢地渗血。人类或许会思考它是否需要缝针，而Aziraphale做贼心虚地环顾了一圈四周，怕谁看到似的，然后他用手迅速地抚过伤口，伤口随之愈合。

“_Aziraphale_！”Crowley惊惧地甩开了Aziraphale温柔的抓握，“你不能！”

“我当然可以，而且我已经做完了，现在阻止也来不及了。”Aziraphale用防卫的语气争辩道，“这是个这么小的奇迹，根本就不会被天堂的雷达监测到……”

“我们在被_他_监视。”Crowley厉声说，“他肯定在一直关注着我们，即使你还没注意到这件事。”

“那我这么做只是为了我自己。”Aziraphale建议道，用手环住Crowley僵硬的肩膀，把他拉着靠在自己身上，“现在我不能让你的血流到我的书上，对吧？”

Crowley仍然感到非常不安，他勉强靠在Aziraphale的胸口。“我们不能再引起他的注意了，”他低声说，“_求你了_，天使，真的……我们得_小心_些。”

“我很抱歉。”Aziraphale低声忏悔道，他握起Crowley的手举到唇边，在指节上轻轻一吻，“我不是故意想吓你，亲爱的。但——他在这里做不成上次那样的事，像是_突然出现_之类的，你明白的吧？我们的预警系统还在呢，魔咒知道我们俩是这里的主人，只有我们_属于_这里，要是有任何天使或恶魔进入一个街区以内，我们都会立刻知道，他在_这里_没法出其不意。”

Crowley沉默地点头，Aziraphale已经在过去几天内已经这样反复地重申过，他不断向Crowley保证书店内的安全——但Crowley不那么确定。

在Crowley看来，无论Gabriel想要什么，他都有办法获得。

“他出现就是为了吓你。”Aziraphale前倾身体，把下巴抵在Crowley肩上，他们相扣的手放在Crowley胸口，“让你觉得……不安全，但他其实什么也没_做_。”

Crowley慢慢地咽了咽口水，没有纠正他。

“我不觉得他现在敢这么做，因为他已经公开承认你是我的责任了。”Aziraphale猜测道，“要是你注意到了的话，他似乎同意我把项圈等级调低的理由，我觉得或许我们应该多在楼下的书店待着，要是他真来了，看见你在书店里工作，项圈等级这么低就有充分的理由了，对吧？”

Crowley无法摆脱Gabriel坐在桌子对面，用憎恶的目光怒视他的画面。

“他不会喜欢这样的。”他低声说。

Aziraphale轻轻地吻了一下Crowley的下颏，他的声音低沉而谨慎，带着无可置疑的锋芒。

“我一点也不在乎他喜欢什么。”

Crowley抖了一下，虽然他不确定原因是什么。听Aziraphale这样谈起Gabriel确实有些可怕，Gabriel的危险远超Aziraphale的想象，他非常_强大_。但当Aziraphale这样说话时，他对天堂的忠诚和服从被正义的怒火和汹涌的保护欲淹没——Crowley在被天使的柔软和温暖包围时，意识到一件容易忽视的事。

_Aziraphale_也很强大。

在他的怀抱中，Crowley轻易地忘记了大天使笼罩在他们头顶上的恐惧。

Crowley轻易地感到_安全_。

“你很忙。”Crowley嘟囔着不想动，但他不愿再为自己的情感需求去烦Aziraphale，“你一直有事做，有更重要的事。”

“亲爱的，没什么比你更重要了。”Aziraphale回道，温柔地捏了一下他的手。

Crowley无法忍住笑意。“是这样吗，”他慢吞吞地转过身去看Aziraphale，期待着当Aziraphale意识到自己说了什么的时候，会露出怎样可爱的尴尬表情， “你除了_我_之外……什么也不想要？”

Aziraphale的眼睛短暂地因恍然大悟而睁大——但他没有脸红或结巴，而是露出更加温暖的笑容，倾身吻上Crowley的嘴唇，然后他直视着Crowley的眼睛。

“我在这个世界、以及任何一个世界里都别无所求。”他说。

要是Crowley之前不感到头重脚轻，他现在肯定也晕晕乎乎的了。他几乎融化在Aziraphale的怀抱里，伸出一只手捧起Aziraphale的脸，热情地回吻他。Aziraphale快活地哼了一声，空着的那只手滑到Crowley的腰上，Crowley不经意地发现他把手伸进自己的衬衫底下。Aziraphale温暖的手贴着他皮肤的感觉让他颤抖，他试图加深这个吻——但Aziraphale喘息着终结了它，并且收回了手。

“抱歉，抱歉，我亲爱的。”他低声说。

但Crowley捉住他的手，把它放回几秒前所在的地方。他缓慢地咽了咽口水，咬了一下嘴唇后低声说道。

“别说抱歉。”

然后他又一次吻了他的天使。

*******************************************************************************************

Crowley把宾利停在公寓楼下的街边，有些紧张地四处张望了一眼，才下车关好车门。Aziraphale同情地望着他，迅速地走到他身边，虽然没有握住他的手，但他们近得肩膀都能碰到，Aziraphale在他耳边轻声说。

“我们会尽快收拾，然后就回书店。亲爱的，会没事的。”

Crowley唐突地点头，嘴唇抿成一条直线。反正来这一趟是他的主意——但他正在重新考虑离开相对安全的书店是否正确，要是Gabriel打算来找他们，在书店里他们至少会获得预警。但他没有干净衣服了，Aziraphale既没有洗衣服所需的电器，也不能被看见在专业的洗衣店里为他的恶魔囚犯_支付_洗衣的_费用_。

他需要更多的衣服。说实话，他还想要一副新的墨镜——一副Gabriel没碰过的墨镜。他无法在戴上这副墨镜时不想起Gabriel在餐厅里为他戴上墨镜时，手指触碰他脸颊的感觉。

他们的动作很快，Crowley收拾出一整箱园艺用品，更多的喷雾器、土壤和肥料。他后悔地瞥了一眼被他抛弃的植物，它们大多都已经死了。他考虑过把它们都带上，但这能骗过谁呢？他连照顾好唯一一盆被救出的植物的力气都没有。他叹了口气，把箱子递给Aziraphale。在朝门口走去之前，Aziraphale微笑着亲了一下他的脸。

Crowley捡起他空着的黑色背包，用卧室的抽屉和衣柜里剩下的衣服装满了它。然后他把包提回桌前，摘下脸上的墨镜，用手捏碎后，把残骸扔进桌边的空垃圾桶。他一边打开放有更多墨镜的抽屉，留下一副在抽屉里，然后戴上另一副，把剩下的都扔进背包的侧袋里，一边听见门外传来上台阶的脚步声。

“天使，我应该收拾完了。”他说着，向在门口停下的脚步声的方向转过身去——然后愣住了。

“几千年没人叫过我天使了。”Hastur讥讽道，他慢慢走进房间，手插在口袋里，用嘲讽的眼神缓缓地打量了Crowley一番。“最近有许多恶魔花了些宝贵的时间找你。”他说道。

“哦，好吧，我只能说地狱不是我现在优先考虑的事。”Crowley轻描淡写地说，朝门口瞥了一眼，思考自己是否能够过去——思考Aziraphale什么时候才会重新出现，“我有点忙。”

他向更靠近门的方向走了一步——但Hastur也走了一步，堵住他的去路。“看得出来。”他黑色的眼睛在项圈和Crowley的脸之间瞟来瞟去，然后他咧开嘴邪恶地笑了，“你似乎正忙着当天堂的婊子。”

Crowley拼命地咽着口水。“Hastur，让我过去。”他低声请求，“这儿没你的事。”

“你就是我的事。”Hastur回道，当Crowley试图通过时依然堵着他的路，“想知道那块漂亮的珠宝在通过地狱的大门时会发生什么吗？”他的嘴咧得更大了，“我等不及要知道了。”他伸手抓住了Crowley的胳膊。

Crowley从Hastur的手中挣脱，试图伸手把他推开，但项圈立刻阻止了他的动作，让他疼得跪在地上，头晕目眩地喘着粗气。Crowley闭上眼睛，将头靠在桌边。

“啊，_这_真有趣。”Hastur瞪大了眼睛说，笑里带着下流的意味，“看来你更像是_任何人_的婊子啊，是吗？呵，那可_太_有意思了。”

他的语气唤起了Crowley深埋的恐惧，Crowley的心狂跳着，立即试图起身，而Hastur伸手在他的肩膀上轻轻一推，轻而易举地将他推回原地。

“不，不，不，别起来。”假装的关心渐渐变成明显的恶意，他用骨瘦如柴的指头抓住Crowley的衬衫，将他粗暴地拖过去，Crowley的脸离他的裤裆近在咫尺，“我觉得你待在这儿正好……”

Crowley的脉搏飞快地跳动，铺天盖地的恐慌让他感到窒息，Hastur站在他面前，残忍地享用着他的恐惧。然后下一秒，Hastur就向后飞了出去，撞在最远的那面墙上，挂在墙上的画掉下来砸到他的头，发出一声巨响。而Aziraphale站在前一刻Hastur所在的位置上，沉重地呼吸着，他低头看了看Crowley，时间长到足够让他确保Crowley没有受伤，然后他抬起头，重新将注意力集中在四脚朝天的Hastur身上。

他不慌不忙地向Hastur走去，眼中闪着光芒，手掌之下是愤怒的力量，他的声音低沉而不容置疑，让Crowley忍不住颤抖。

“你_不能_碰他。”

“哦，好吧。”Hastur讥笑道，尴尬地试图爬起来，“那么，他是你的了。”

“没错，他就是_我的_。”Aziraphale厉声说，带着熊熊燃烧的保护欲。

“你的什么？”Hastur憎恶地逼问，他嘲讽地瞪了一眼躲在Aziraphale身后，正撑着桌子站起身的Crowley。

但Crowley一点也不害怕了，他和他的天使在一起，他愤怒、强大、就像天使这个词一样_美好_的天使——_东门的天使、伊甸的守卫、神圣的战士_，无论是谁胆敢伤害Crowley，Aziraphale都会挡在他的身前。

“我的囚徒。”

Aziraphale给出了他的回答，Crowley并不在意，他知道Aziraphale在试图保护他。向地狱暴露他俩的真实关系只会让Crowley仇敌的力量翻倍。要是地狱认为Crowley是被天堂囚禁，至少那边会先放过他一段时间。

“是啊。”Hastur不相信他的说辞，“他看起来可真不情愿，就在他自己的公寓里。要是他是个囚徒，那我……”

“无论他是什么，他都属于_我_！”Aziraphale吼道，迅速地走到Hastur身前，Hastur慌忙向后退到墙边，双眼因恐惧而睁大，“而_你不许碰他_。”

金色的圣光流淌在Aziraphale的口、眼和手边，他的怒火随时可能倾泻而出——但Crowley不害怕。

Crowley看得着了迷。

Hastur的手在墙上胡乱摸索着，试图向门口挪动，当Aziraphale用一只盛满圣光的手挡住他的去路时，Hastur发出一声惊恐的尖叫。Aziraphale抓起Hastur的袖子把他向后丢到墙上，Hastur大叫一声，用手捂住脸。Aziraphale一步步紧逼，他声音不大，但无法逃离。

“你_不会_再回到这里。”他命令道，“不会靠近我的书店，不会再接近Crowley。要是我_再_看见你一次……或是他看见你……我就会取你的性命。听明白了吗……呃……”他回头向Crowley投去询问的目光。

“哦，呃……Hastur。”Crowley提醒道，露出一个大大的笑容。

Aziraphale也对恶魔回以笑容。“_Hastur_？”他意有所指地重复了一遍。

Hastur吓得浑身僵硬，他不停地点头。“是，”他呜咽着叫道，“是，是，我听明白了！”

“那好。”Aziraphale放开Hastur的袖子，向后退了些，等了一会儿才低声说道，“_现在_你可以走了。”他把手从Hastur身边的墙上移开，允许他窘迫又惊慌地离开。

Crowley想不起比这一刻更开心的时候了。

然后Aziraphale转身面对他——圣光渐渐褪去，他的双眼变回往常的湛蓝色，而Crowley的心在胸中怦怦地跳着，他口干舌燥，欲望在小腹燃烧。每一根神经都被Aziraphale强大的力量牵动着，却不止是力量。这个天使，这个令人敬畏的，了不起的存在……是_他的_，他的战士、他的守护者，他的天使，他的爱，_他的_。

Crowley_从未_这样渴望Aziraphale。

***************************************************************************************************

当Aziraphale转过身面对Crowley的那一刻，他心中坚定的信念烟消云散，取而代之的是担忧和后悔——后悔他过于大胆的吐露心声。而Crowley正一动不动、嘴唇微张、无比惊讶地望着他。

“Crowley，”Aziraphale小心地开口，向他的方向走了一步，露出一个苦笑。啊，他真是_糟透了_，对吧？像野蛮人一样宣示主权。“当我说‘你是_我的_’的时候，我只是……唉，我的意思是你……”

“_我是你的_。”Crowley语带赞同地低声打断了Aziraphale，Aziraphale口干舌燥地望着Crowley向他徐徐走来，伸出手抱住他的脖子，把头靠在天使的前额上，他嘶哑的声音里满含欲望，“_我是_。”

Aziraphale惊讶地张开嘴，他眨了眨眼，这不是他意料中Crowley的反应。

Crowley迅速抓住机会，偏过头将Aziraphale拉入一个探询的吻中，过了一会儿他放开Aziraphale，在这么近的距离下，Aziraphale惊讶地透过墨镜直视他的双眼，而Crowley也盯着Aziraphale看了一会儿，然后他咽了咽口水，又一次吻上Aziraphale。

Aziraphale只有很短的时间思考与担忧，_这是真的吗？他准备好了吗？我是不是该阻止他？_——然后Crowley的感受完全击中了他，他立刻_知道_——啊，他知道Crowley_需要_这个，Crowley_需要_他，_非常需要_。他或许有那么一点点害羞和不确定，但铺天盖地的_渴求_淹没了这些微小的犹豫，直到Aziraphale只能感到Crowley有多么_想要_他。

但Aziraphale仍然需要确定，他不能冒伤害Crowley的风险，而他最近已经_差点_伤害到Crowley了。

他用手轻柔地抚摸着Crowley的头发，抵着Crowley的额头终结了这个吻，用了一小会儿把气喘匀后，Aziraphale才开口说话。

“你确定吗？”他谨慎地低声问，“Crowley，亲爱的……我不会……如果你没有……”

“啊，天哪……”Crowley不耐烦地飞快说道，他的手拉着Aziraphale的衣角，“_是的_，天使，要是你_看到_自己刚才那副样子……”他忽然把天使拉了过去，Azirapahle小声的惊叫被淹没在下一个吻中。

“等等。”当Aziraphale终于又能_思考_的时候，他喘息着将手按在Crowley的胸口，“等一下，等一下……”

Crowley焦躁地嘟哝着，像是低吼，又像是抱怨：“_求你了_，天使……”

这差不多让Aziraphale无法抗拒了。“好的，好的，”他保证道，“我们会做的，只是……先带我回家？”

Crowley放开他，眼中仍然雾蒙蒙的，他轻叹一声——因为他明白Aziraphale的意图。只有在书店里，任何天使和恶魔走进来之前他们会获得预警，他们需要这样的安全措施以保证隐秘性。Aziraphale从地上拿起Crowley的背包，他们以破纪录（当然是人类纪录）的速度冲到了宾利车边。Aziraphale没有用奇迹将他们直接送回书店的唯一原因是他一定_不想_之后解释使用这个奇迹的目的。

在回家的路上，Crowley似乎不能将手从Azirapahle身上移开，Aziraphale也是如此，但他认为安全回到书店是比半路失去形体更好的选择。他轻轻地把Crowley的手放回方向盘上，暗自露出一个微笑，将自己的手向Crowley的大腿内侧伸去。当恶魔发出一声呻吟，头向后枕在头垫上，眼睛逐渐闭上时，Aziraphale的笑容变得更大了。

“天使，_操，为什么_……？”

“亲爱的，看路。”Aziraphale无辜地提示道，“快到家了。”

当他们到达楼梯脚下，也就是离开透过书店窗户能看到的范围时，Aziraphale抓住Crowley的衬衫领子，将他按到墙上用力地亲吻。当Aziraphale将手覆在Crowley的裤裆上时，恶魔哽咽着发出渴求的尖叫，他激动的心潮冲垮了Aziraphale仅剩的疑虑。

他能_感觉_到Crowley有多需要这个，_千真万确_，_毫无疑问_，这一次的欲望里没有Aziraphale上次察觉到的恐惧。

他们不知道怎么上的台阶，Aziraphale将自己的外套甩落在地。Crowley一边继续吻他，一边用微微颤抖的手指拉扯着他的领带。他搂着Aziraphale的脖子，短暂地离开他的嘴唇，喘息着低声说道。

“开灯。”

Aziraphale用手梳过他的头发，向他保证：“好的，当然可以。”

“不脱_上衣_。”

“好的，亲爱的。”Aziraphale毫不犹豫地答应了，只要Crowley需要，让他做什么都可以。但是——他也需要这个，他也需要知道是否有哪里不对，他是否漏掉了什么重要的事。Aziraphale咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫片刻后问道。

“墨镜呢？”

Crowley犹豫了一会儿，喘息着向后退了一点，然后他缓慢地展露出一个害羞的笑，从脸上摘下墨镜，向床头柜的大致方向扔去——它们落在了床头柜旁边的地上。看见Crowley蛇一样的金色眼睛带着赤裸的欲望打量自己的身体，Aziraphale几乎无法压制喉中渴求的低吼。

天使将他的恶魔放在床上，用吻覆盖他的脸颊和脖颈，当他感到Crowley的手解开他的裤子，向下滑去时，他发出一声呻吟，抬起头直视着Crowley的双眼，语气忽然变得郑重。

“亲爱的，你不希望我碰哪些地方？”他谨慎地低声问，即使他的整个身体都不耐地颤抖着，因为上一次是_太久_之前了……

Crowley缓慢地咽着口水，陷入短暂的犹豫，但Aziraphale知道他在思考的是这个问题，而不是整件事的合理性。过了一会儿，Crowley温柔而坚定地答道：“我只是……需要看见你，天使。我想看着你的脸，你可以……碰任何地方，任何你想要的……”

Aziraphale捧住他的脸，吻得直到他觉得那一点紧张完全离开Crowley的肩膀，直到Crowley放松地平躺在床上。“_你_也会喜欢的。”Aziraphale在他耳边保证，为身下微微战栗着、急切地将他拉近的Crowley感到欣喜。

Aziraphale已经完全脱光了衣服，而Crowley还穿着裤子和衬衫，Crowley正要伸手去解自己的裤子，就犹豫着皱起了眉头，微微张开嘴，抬起头无助地望着Aziraphale，然后朝灯的方向瞥了一眼。

Aziraphale突然明白了。

他打了个响指，他们身下的毯子立刻盖在他们身上，遮住了Crowley肩膀以下的地方。

“亲爱的，这样可以吗？”Aziraphale低声问，在Crowley的眼中寻找喜悦的迹象。

Crowley战栗着松了一口气，他感激地点点头，把头抵在Aziraphale的肩上，继续脱掉下身的衣物。Aziraphale瞥了一眼灯，要是将灯关上，Crowley估计就可以将衣服脱光——但这样的思绪只停留了短短的一瞬。

这样就够了，只要他能和Crowley一起在这里拥有这一刻。

他将手伸到毯子下面，温柔地爱抚Crowley的性器，Crowley仰起头，闭着眼发出不连贯的呻吟，他将手覆在Aziraphale的手上，和他一起移动。Aziraphale无法将视线从恶魔的面孔上移开，几秒钟之后，Crowley缓缓睁开眼，微笑地望着Aziraphale。

“天使，我想念你。”他悄声说道，“想念这个。”

Aziraphale眨着眼忍住泪水，他不愿毁了这一刻。“你很美，”他渴慕地轻声说道，用空着的那只手拂去垂到Crowley脸上的碎发，“亲爱的，你很美……”

他又深深地望了Crowley一眼，才滑到毯子下，在黑暗中缓慢地吻着Crowley撩起的衬衫下柔软的、锦缎般的肌肤。Crowley放在他脑后的手正带着鼓励，将他按得更近，于是他继续用缓慢得近乎折磨的速度向下吻去，直到他完全含住Crowley的性器。Crowley插在Aziraphale发间的双手颤抖着，但他是如此小心，只温柔地抚摸着Aziraphale的头发，而不是粗暴地拉拽——即使Aziraphale能感到他整个身体都在战栗，知道他已经失去控制。

_但是还不行，不是现在这样……_

Aziraphale从毯子下面探出头，听见Crowley因他嘴唇的离开发出不满的低吟，他露出一个微笑，再次用吻封住了他的抗议，他亲吻着Crowley的脖颈，温柔地推了推Crowley的肩，让他转成侧躺的姿势。

Crowley突然睁大眼睛，颤抖着从他身边退开。

“天使，我得看着你。”他喘息着提醒他，Aziraphale第一次从他这里感到了微弱的恐惧，“求你，你只要……只要……”

“我们面对面。”Aziraphale答应道，他用手捧起Crowley的脸，在他的额角、双眼和脸颊上印下轻吻，直到他感到恐惧退去，Crowley再次把他抱住。Aziraphale向床尾移动了一点，小心地将手伸向Crowley的下身。他犹豫了片刻，Crowley就快_到了_，他已经准备好了，正_渴望_着Aziraphale。

只是最微小的奇迹，就让Crowley做好了接纳他的准备。恶魔倒吸了一口凉气，用责备的眼神望着他，正欲开口提醒他其中的风险，Aziraphale就迅速转移了他的注意力，他坚定却温柔地握住Crowley的腰，缓缓挺入他体内。Crowley发出一声哽咽的低吟，修长优美的手指抓住Aziraphale的胳膊，把他拉得更近。

他们立刻找到了熟悉的节奏，回到只属于他们俩的地方，除去他俩之外，一切都不再重要——每一次触碰都带着电流，每一次呼吸都同步，Aziraphale在Crowley的体内律动着，Crowley也随着他摆动着身体，直到天使和恶魔在极乐中合二为一。

Crowley瘫软在Aziraphale的怀中，高潮的余韵让他止不住地颤抖，汗湿的脸庞靠在Aziraphale肩上，轻柔的呼吸温暖着Aziraphale的肌肤。Crowley餍足又疲惫，而Aziraphale感到如释重负，在缺失不知多长时间之后，他觉得自己的一部分终于又回到他身边。他终于重新_完整_。

不知怎的，Aziraphale觉得自己才是他们中刚回到家的那一个。


	16. 第15章

_Crowley_ _的存在意味着折磨、痛苦和永不结束的梦魇。_

_他没有希望获救——没有希望获得怜悯。_

_他唯一的希望是结束这一切。_

_他焦虑地等待，在牢房中来回走动，直到Gabriel_ _再次到来。自从把眼睛还给Crowley_ _之后，他又开始从门口走进牢房。恶魔觉得这是因为当囚犯能看见的时候，凭空出现不再那么有趣了。现在，Gabriel_ _会从门口走进来，关上门，然后站在门边。他打个响指，对着脚边的地板做个手势——然后Crowley_ _就知道自己该做什么了。_

_他遵从Gabriel_ _的命令，走到大天使的面前跪下，垂下头让双眼盯着地面。他口干舌燥，心跳得飞快。Gabriel_ _朝着Crowley_ _的头发伸出手，而Crowley_ _一动不动，没有反抗。他绝大多数时候会保持沉默——但是今天，他用自己目前最坚强的声音说道。_

_“我——我要招供。”_

_Gabriel_ _的手停在离Crowley_ _的头咫尺之遥的地方，他沉默地伫立了一会儿，才蹲下身面对着Crowley_ _，唇角挂着宽容的微笑。_

_“那我一定得听。”他不无惊讶地低声说，“你说吧。”_

_Crowley__深吸了一口气，目光聚焦在Gabriel__的鞋上：“好，好的。所以……我_的确_试图引诱过__Aziraphale__，我尝试过，我——我想让他背叛天堂，然后——然后堕落。但是——没有成功，我失败了。他——他对天堂太忠诚，没有中我的圈套。”_

_Gabriel_ _沉思片刻后说：“是这样吗。”_

_“是。”Crowley_ _坚持道，他的声音有些颤抖，“我——我在他的书店附近转悠，试图让他——让他和我待在一起，试图——让他想要我，他——他容忍了我，没错。或许他觉得天使要试着对谁都善意以待，但——他并不喜欢我。”_

_Gabriel_ _似乎考虑了一会儿他的话，然后他问：“那照片是怎么回事？那张公园长椅上的照片？”_

_“我的确试图去握他的手。”Crowley__点点头承认道，咽了咽口水，“但看来他们没拍到_下一秒_的照片——他猛地甩开我的手，好像我的手上着了火一样。”他顿了顿，抵挡住抬起头去看__Gabriel__，以估测他对这些信息的反应的冲动，“我试图引诱他，但是——没有然后了。我……_尝试过_。”他停顿了一会儿后说，“我有罪，他没有。”_

_“嗯。”Gabriel_ _慢慢地点头，“好吧，你看……他也是这么说的，但我依然不相信他。”_

_Crowley_ _惊诧得忘记了自己不应该抬头，他睁大惊恐的双眼，紧紧地盯着Gabriel_ _。大天使的表情介于同情和饶有兴趣之间。“不，他——他不会……”_

_“他就是这么说的。”Gabriel__耸耸肩，“我们一审问那个柔弱的小天使，他五秒钟内就把你供出来了，Crowley__。他说的——和你刚才说的基本上相同，说你花了很多年试图引诱他，但他从来没有臣服于你。”他靠得更近了些，凝视着Crowley__的双眼，笑容变小了一些，“但我不相信这是真相，我认为他和你同流合污了，你们俩已经厮混了几十年，也许更长时间。而且我认为自从中间的某一刻开始，你开始真正地_在乎_他了——但你对他来说永远只是个召之即来、挥之即去的玩物，是不得不被藏起的肮脏、可耻的秘密……一旦情况危险，他就会毫不犹豫地把你_丢掉_。当他们抓住他时，他立刻出卖了你，现在他们已经放他走了，而你还在这里为你们俩_一起_做下的事付出代价。你觉得这样公平吗？因为我听起来……觉得这很不公平。”_

_Crowley_ _在Gabriel_ _脸上搜寻着，但那些熟悉的表情——充满恨意的满足感和假意的同情没有透露给他任何信息。“你说谎。”他低声说，连他自己都能听出声音里的绝望和犹疑。_

_“我没有。”Gabriel_ _挑了挑眉毛，轻描淡写地说，他摇了一下头，迎上Crowley_ _的目光，假作歉意地咧了咧嘴：“那好，你觉得我在说谎，那你问问你自己……我上次问你Aziraphale_ _是多长时间之前的事？”_

_思考这个问题让Crowley_ _的心被冰冷的不适感占据。确实有一段时间了，他想不起到底有多久，但在最近这几次里，Gabriel_ _强奸他、嘲笑他、伤害他取乐——但没再提过Aziraphale_ _的名字。_

因为……他们已经和他谈过了？听到了他的解释？因为他已经脱了罪？

_“你们……不再审讯他了？”Crowley_ _小心地问，“要是这样，那……我为什么还在这儿？你想要我怎样？你为什么还没有……杀了我，或者放我走？”_

_Gabriel__冷酷又虎视眈眈地微笑着，将一只手放在Crowley__的脑后，手指随意地把玩着他的头发。“别傻了。”Gabriel__温柔地低语着，手抓紧Crowley__的头发把他拉近，然后在他的耳边说，“我_永远_也不会放你走。”_

_Crowley_ _打了个冷颤，几乎没有时间反应，Gabriel_ _就把他的头猛地按了下去，让他的下巴几乎撞到胸口。Gabriel_ _的语气变得阴沉，平静地继续说道。_

_“小蛇，从什么时候开始你可以用那双令人作呕的恶魔眼睛看我了？”_

_意识到自己的错误，Crowley_ _觉得想吐。他的心狂跳着，嘴里发干，他想要摇头，但Gabriel_ _紧紧地抓着他的头发，把他的头向下按着。于是他闭上眼睛，低声说：“我很抱歉，我——我忘了，对不起，求你了。”_

_“下一次你再忘，”Gabriel_ _抓着Crowley_ _头发的手放松了，但依然向下按着Crowley_ _的头，“我会找个办法帮你想起来。”_

_然后Gabriel_ _放开他，站起身，Crowley_ _飞快地点头。“对不起。”他气喘吁吁地低声重复。_

_Gabriel_ _又在他面前站了一会儿，像是在思考要不要对他做些别的事，然后他转过身，一言不发地离开。门在他身后关上，在寂静空旷的房间里发出很响的回音。他没有调高项圈，几乎没碰Crowley_ _——只留下Crowley_ _独自痛苦地思索，不顾一切地试图击退逐渐入侵的怀疑。_

他爱我，_Crowley__一遍遍地告诉自己，像重复一个绝望的咒语。_他爱我，他不会这么做，他爱我，他永远不会……

_可他忍不住担忧，忍不住去想……而Gabriel_ _没有再问起过Aziraphale_ _。_

***********************************************************************************

当警报在他们脑海中同时响起时，他们正按照Aziraphale的计划，在书店里“工作”。某个超自然实体正在接近书店。Crowley从门边老式收银台后面的凳子上站起身，惊慌地瞟向Aziraphale。

“没关系的。”Aziraphale安慰道，他快步走过去，用双手捧起恶魔的脸，直视着他的眼睛向他保证，“会_没事_的，别慌。”他瞥了一眼项圈，挤出一个苦笑，带着悔意轻声说道：“我很抱歉。”然后伸手把等级调到了02。

“没事。”Crowley低声说，闭上眼深吸了一口气，“没关系，你_必须_得这么做。”他重新睁开眼睛，紧咬着嘴唇，对抗涌上心头的恐惧。“或许你该调得再高些，”他绝望地提议，“05，那样他才不……”

“_不_。”Aziraphale决绝地说，“这样就行了，我们有个借口：你在为我工作，我不能让你在有顾客进进出出的时候痛得龇牙咧嘴，对吧？”

Gabriel不需要知道Aziraphale书店里的真正的人类顾客根本就没几个。

“到这儿来。”Aziraphale坚定地说着，手搭在Crowley背上，将他引到一排刚进门就能看见的书架前，旁边的地上放着一箱书，“把这些放到书架上，让自己看起来忙一点。要是来的是他，我会尽快让他离开。”

几秒钟后，挂着一脸假笑走进书店的的确是Gabriel。“你好，Aziraphale。”他随意地说，“我来察看一下情况。”

听见他的声音，Crowley的心漏跳了一拍，他的手开始发抖，一本厚书从他的手中掉到地上，发出一声闷响。Aziraphale无奈地叹了口气，他生硬又急躁地对Gabriel说：“请问你能给我一点时间吗？”

然后他向Crowley怒气冲冲地走来。“不是这儿，我告诉过你书要放回_那里_。”他呵斥道，指向离书店门口很远的一片书架，恰好在Gabriel站的地方能看见的区域之外，“说实话，你在这方面真是没用极了。”Aziraphale不耐烦地哼了一声，“你是不是觉得自己需要些动力，才能把这件事做_对_？”他一边说，一边从口袋里取出项圈的遥控器，举到Crowley和Gabriel显然都能看见的位置。

Crowley不害怕——他永远不会害怕Aziraphale，他知道他的天使在做什么。

“不。”他顺从地小声说，“不，我——我能做好的，对不起。”

“那就把这些书从书架上拿下来放回盒子里，然后再_放到那些架子上_！”

Crowley小幅度地点头，他保持着不抬头的姿势，迅速地把那几本刚放上书架的书收回箱子里，而Aziraphale向Gabriel的方向转过身，用两根手指夹起遥控器举到高处，恼怒又无可奈何地叹了口气。

“这种东西需要新电池吗？因为我不得不说，它被使用得很频繁。”

Gabriel没有回答Aziraphale，而是突然向Crowley走来。Crowley的心在耳边怦怦地跳着，身体惊恐地僵在了原地，他用眼角瞥见Aziraphale和Gabriel一样也在向他冲来，他的声音里充满警惕。

“等等，你在——？”

Gabriel甚至没有转过去看Aziraphale一眼，只是打了个响指——突然，Aziraphale就静止不动了，他的步子跨到一半，一只脚离地面有几英寸，一只手伸向Gabriel，他的嘴愤怒地张着，大睁的眼中是显而易见的恐惧。

不只是Aziraphale，Crowley忽然意识到。

为了阻止Gabriel，Aziraphale在忙乱中把台子上的一小沓纸碰掉了下来，有几张掉在了地上——但其余的都在半空中停住了，停在Gabriel打响指的那一刻。四周一片寂静，一切都静止了——包括书店窗外的车辆和行人。

_一切_——除了Crowley和Gabriel。

Crowley_知道_——发自内心地知道，即使他的大脑还没转过弯来，他知道Gabriel做了什么。因为他自己这么做过很多次，他知道这种_感觉_。

他知道时间_停止_的感觉。

忽然所有事都有了合理的解释。

“你让时间停止了。”他不必要地陈述道，不敢置信地抬头望着Gabriel，“你这么做过——当我在那里时，在天堂的时候。”他低下头，颤抖着深吸一口气，缓慢地处理崭新的信息，片刻之后他再次抬头去看Gabriel。“时间停止了多少次？”他追问道，声音颤抖着，“多久——多长时间？你怎么能……？”

“要是你能做到，你觉得大天使会做不到吗？”Gabriel嗤笑了一声，心不在焉地朝着凝固的Aziraphale走了几步，“反正我不这么想。”他回身对Crowley露出一个赞许的笑，“那还是因为你，我总是读到你那些不可思议的想象力。但当我一意识到时间可以被停止——就像_这样_，我不费吹灰之力就做到了。”

Crowley困惑地摇头：“读到——在哪里读到？你在说什么？”

“闭嘴。”Gabriel语带威胁、轻巧地说道。

Crowley闭嘴了。

Gabriel惊奇又愉悦地打量着Aziraphale，在他静止的脸前面挥手，调整他的领带，伸出一只手指推了一下Aziraphale的身体，仿佛要把他推倒在地。

“很方便的小把戏。”Gabriel转过身对Crowley会意地一笑，然后他重新望向Aziraphale，表情转为冷酷和憎恶，“同时也很他妈的有诱惑性，我可以除掉我身边的这块绊脚石，就像_这样_。”他又打了个响指，Crowley的心沉到了谷底——但什么也没有发生。

至少在Crowley可_见_的范围内，什么都没有发生。对Aziraphale的担忧淹没了Crowley对自身的恐惧。

“别碰他。”Crowley要求道，即使他的声音不如自己希望的那样坚强，“离他远点！”

Gabriel立刻眯起眼睛，转过身盯着他。Crowley向着身后的书架跌跌撞撞地退去，将那本他自己都意识不到还握在手中的书掉在了地上，他用手紧紧地抓住身后的书架。而Gabriel迅速地接近他，将双手撑在Crowley头两边的墙上——把他困在原地，但没有碰到他，还没有。

“要是你想要获得我的注意，甜心。”他把脸凑到离Crowley不足一英寸的地方，轻声说，“你只要和我说一声就行了。”

Crowley不想要Gabriel的注意。

事实上，整个宇宙里除了Gabriel的注意，他不想要的只有——Gabriel把注意力放在_Aziraphale_身上。

Gabriel的一只手从书架滑落到Crowley的腰侧，手指渐渐探进他的衬衫下。Crowley打了个寒颤，但他对抗着想把Gabriel推开的冲动，双手依然紧捏着书架。Gabriel微笑着，将另一只手移到Crowley的颈边，大拇指温柔又挑逗地抚摸着Crowley的咽喉，他凑得更近了。

“看，他根本没法保护你。”Gabriel朝Aziraphale的方向点了一下头，对Crowley指出，“他没法从我这儿保护你。那你为什么还要保护他呢？你应该告诉我真相。”

“我已经说了。”Crowley低垂着头，轻声坚持道，“我告诉过你，他因意志太过坚强而没有被我诱惑。他只愿忠于天堂，而不屈从于对……性、权力、血腥或……任何东西的欲望。”

他不能完全隐藏住声音里的厌恶，因为这个贪婪、暴虐、好色的大天使屈从于以上的_所有_欲望。他闭上眼睛，Aziraphale面对Hastur时周身闪耀着圣光的模样占据了他的脑海：他的天使强大、忠诚又圣洁。

大天使无法望其项背。

“要是这样，”Gabriel平静地说着，眼中闪烁着憎恨和愤怒的火花，“他听起来是挺特殊的。太特殊了，事实上，我觉得你或许忘记了你属于谁……”

Crowley的思绪被Gabriel的动作打断：放在Crowley腰上的那只手移到了身后，摸索着找到Crowley尾椎骨上的烙印，粗暴的按压让电击般的痛苦流遍Crowley全身。但立刻击碎Crowley反抗的想法的不是疼痛。

他因羞愧而低下头，浑身颤抖着，伸出一只手抓住Gabriel的手腕。“不要，求你不要。”他绝望地低声恳求。

“闭上你的臭嘴。”Gabriel低沉地恐吓道，“把手从我身上拿开。”

Crowley向后缩了一下，松开了手，忙不迭地点头。“对不起……对不起……”因为头垂得太低，他的墨镜开始从脸上滑落，Crowley颤抖着伸出手，想把它们推回原来的地方。

Gabriel在他这么做之前夺走墨镜扔在地上，把它用鞋跟彻底碾碎。那声响让Crowley畏怯，他伸出一只手挡在脸前。

“你离开我有些太久了，是吗？”Gabriel轻声威胁道，“又开始吵闹起来……把你的训练都忘光了。我觉得你可能需要上堂复习课。”

“不，不，对不起。”Crowley恳求道，泪水灼烧着眼眶，“求你，我记得，我记得的……”

Gabriel无视了他的话。“小蛇，我有足够多的时间让你明白你的位置。”他讥笑道，“你只配吃我脚下的泥土。”他打了个响指，朝地上做了个手势，Crowley立刻试图跪下。Gabriel愉悦地低笑起来，伸手抓住Crowley的胳膊，不让他下跪。“不，不，不，你站好。”他低声说着，色迷迷地贴在Crowley身上，舔吻着Crowley的咽喉，然后轻轻咬下，“甜心，我就想这样要你……”

Crowley不顾一切地想要离开，但他不敢反抗，不敢推开Gabriel。Gabriel的手又一次找到了Crowley背上的烙印，在突起的伤痕上缓缓地画圈，Crowley咽下一声痛苦的呜咽。Gabriel的另一只手抓起Crowley脑后的一撮头发，把他的头向后拉去。与此同时，他凑到Crowley耳边说了两个字，两个让Crowley反胃的字。

“_翅膀_。”

“求你了，别。”Crowley求他，泪水从脸颊上滚落。

“_现在_。”Gabriel的语气坚硬得像是石块。

Crowley只能照做，Gabriel低笑着用双手抓住Crowley的翅膀，残忍地扯下光洁的黑色羽毛，拉拽已经快要愈合的断骨，直到Crowley痛叫出声。

“_闭嘴_。”Gabriel又命令道，突然把Crowley翻了个个儿，他们和依然一动不动、完全没有知觉的Aziraphale面面相觑。Gabriel用一只手环住Crowley的脖子，另一只手玩弄着他的翅膀，他在Crowley耳边恶毒地开口。

“我想花多少时间就能花多少时间对付你……整个世界的时间……随时都可以。你是_我的_，Crowley，_没有_任何事能改变这个，_他_尤其不能。”

Gabriel声音里的憎恶让Crowley浑身的血都冷透了，在这一刻，他担心Aziraphale的程度远超过担心自己。于是Crowley闭上眼稳住心神，伸手覆上Gabriel西装裤的裤裆，当他听见大天使惊讶的吸气声时，Crowley松了口气。

“我可以做任何事。”Crowley低声说，将头朝Gabriel的方向偏去，闭上眼睛，“你想要什么都可以……”

过了一会儿，Gabriel似乎消了气，他轻笑一声，用手背轻轻地、几乎充满爱意地抚摸Crowley的侧脸。“哦，_是啊_。”他低声说道，仿佛在陈述最明显的事实，“反正你总会做的。”

他的手离开了Crowley的脖子，把Crowley转过身又推到墙上，回到一开始的姿势。然后，他抓住Crowley后颈的头发，倾身吻住恶魔微张的颤抖唇瓣。

Crowley僵在原地，冰冷的恐惧沿着脊椎淌下。他没有回应这个吻——但他也不敢挣开，Gabriel从容不迫地用唇舌劫掠着他的嘴。

当他还在天堂，完全仰仗Gabriel怜悯的时候——大天使_从来_没有做过这个。

Gabriel离开他的嘴唇，迎上Crowley惊讶的双眼和恐惧无助的表情时，大天使展露出一个温柔的笑。

“你不安全，”他轻声说着，把手搭在Crowley的颈侧，“你没有自由。你不属于_他_，你属于_我_，明白吗？”

Crowley垂下头，麻木地点头，泪水从脸上流下。“明白。”他低声答道。

Gabriel同情又满怀爱意地笑着，手向Crowley的眼睛伸去。Crowley僵住了，呼吸卡在喉咙里，记忆里烧灼的剧痛和尖锐的刀刃占满了他的脑海。但Gabriel只是温柔地拭去他的眼泪。

“甜心，把你的翅膀收起来。”他轻声命令道。

Crowley立刻感激地服从了，Gabriel打了个响指，Crowley被压扁的墨镜重新在他手中出现。Crowley望着墨镜回到原本的形状，然后Gabriel一边打量着Crowley，一边重新为他戴上墨镜。他皱了皱眉，蹲下身捡起Crowley掉在地上的书，将它放回Crowley手心。

他将一根手指贴在Crowley颤抖的唇上，意味深长地与他对视。

警告他保持沉默。

“下次再见。”他低声说，Crowley感到体内的血都冻成了冰。

然后Gabriel向后退了一步，又打了一个响指——时间重新开始流动。

“——_做什么_？”Aziraphale迈出了他没走完的那一步，愤怒地向Gabriel冲去，“别管他了，他在做我要求他做的事！”

“放松，Aziraphale。”Gabriel不耐烦地叹了口气，将手伸向Crowley的项圈，不满地皱眉打量了一会儿后，朝后退了一步，“我只是想确保项圈还在正常工作。”他突然转过身，从Aziraphale手里抢过遥控器，抛到空中又接住，“你知道的，要是你把等级调高一些，他在这里工作时会少犯些错。你又一次把它的等级设得_太_低了。”

他转身将遥控器对准Crowley，露出一个报复性的笑，非常快地将它上调到了08。Crowley立刻瘫倒在地，在席卷整个身体的灼痛中艰难地呼吸。

一眨眼的工夫，Gabriel就消失了。

Aziraphale在Crowley身边跪下，立刻把项圈等级调回了01。Crowley正蜷缩在地上，双手抱在胸前。Aziraphale向他伸出手，紧紧地抱住他，而Crowley把脸埋在天使的腿上，沉默地流泪。

“对不起，对不起，你说得对。”Crowley模糊地意识到Aziraphale也在哭泣，他有些惊讶，“都是我的错，你_提醒_过我，我太自以为是了。我该把它的等级调高的，你本不必忍受这个，亲爱的，我_很抱歉_。”

Crowley没有力气告诉他两三秒的08级惩罚_远_不足以让他这样，项圈和它的等级对Crowley毫无意义，他已经完全不关心了。

真实情况比Aziraphale所知的糟糕得多——比Crowley可能_让_他知道的任何事都要糟糕多了。

他任由Aziraphale抱着他，他也紧紧地抓住他的天使，从这个怀抱中偷取微薄的温暖。因为他知道，现在——这一切都不会长久了。

Gabriel有使时间停止的能力。

他在天堂里反复停止过时间，为了折磨、侵犯Crowley，为了和Crowley玩那些天堂一无所知的小游戏。

他可以再次使时间停止，随时可以。

现在Crowley知道了真相，而Aziraphale无法保护他。

他不安全。

他永远也不会安全了。


	17. 第16章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有性侵犯相关描写，请谨慎阅读。

_Gabriel_ _没有再问起过Aziraphale_ _。_

_这件事对Crowley_ _的打击比大天使的任何折磨都要大。_

_Gabriel_ _一定是在说谎。Crowley_ _知道他的天使永远不可能背叛他，更不可能为了活命让他受这种折磨。但要是Gabriel_ _不再试图从Crowley_ _这里套出用来给Aziraphale_ _定罪的证据，那……他为什么不这么做呢？_

或许Aziraphale已经逃走了……或许他已经逃到了一个安全的、离这里很远的地方，他们现在找不到他……

或许他们厌倦了等待我招供的过程，或许他们已经杀死了他……

_这想法是Crowley_ _灵魂中央黑暗的坑洞，是他努力挥开并无视、却无时无刻不向他逼近的恐惧。因为这想法——他不敢去想这样的可能。_

以他们的作风，这也不是不可能。至少在现在这个时间点上……

_即使他从未想象到天堂能够如此残忍，现在Crowley_ _已经知道了他们能做下的事。对他的折磨还在继续，丝毫没有停止的迹象，不过有的细节变了。_

_Gabriel__再也没问起过Aziraphale__，他现在什么也不问了。他提出要求，下达命令，要求Crowley__每时每刻的服从。要是Crowley__没能做到，即使只是稍有怠慢——在Gabriel__要求他安静后发出了一点声音；在Gabriel__要求他摆成某种痛苦的姿势时略微动了一下，即使是经历了_几小时_的折磨之后——他仍然会迅速受到严厉的惩罚。_

_Crowley_ _不知道这些折磨的意义，不知道Gabriel_ _为什么这样对他。_

_但他_知道_，无论现在这是什么——都已经不是场审讯了。_

_这完全不可能是审讯，因为Gabriel_ _甚至不想听Crowley_ _说话，他更偏爱自己的声音。_

_“你活该，”他一边把Crowley_ _打倒在地，一边告诉他，“你这条不听话、还说谎的小蛇！”_

_“或许这会让你下次记得听我的话！”他从Crowley_ _受伤的翅膀上拔下一满手的羽毛。_

_“你也就只能做这个了，”Gabriel_ _一边撕裂他的身体和灵魂，一边在他耳旁低语，“一文不值的恶魔婊子……”_

_Gabriel_ _几乎不再把项圈设到02_ _以上——但与此同时，他也很少再治愈他造成的伤口，而是让Crowley_ _一直带着那些伤，直到它们以人类的方式缓慢愈合，如果他不在它们有机会愈合之前再次伤害Crowley_ _的话。Crowley_ _的瘀伤已经一层叠着一层了，有时上次的伤口还在流血，Gabriel_ _就又一次侵犯了他。_

_Gabriel__说留下伤口是为了给他作个教训：“这是惩罚，你就应该_感觉_到它们。”他说，“那样下一次，你就会想起自己不能再做个没用的废物了。”_

_但Crowley_ _知道Gabriel_ _的用心——当他再来伤害Crowley_ _的时候，看到Crowley_ _身上那些痕迹会让他更兴奋。他会故意用指甲去抠那些深色的伤疤，啃噬Corwley_ _颈上已经被他咬出的痕迹，他低沉又满足地笑着，而Crowley_ _拼命忍住呜咽。_

_Gabriel_ _对Crowley_ _的翅膀尤其感兴趣。_

_有一晚Gabriel_ _来了——或是早上，或是下午，Crowley_ _无从得知，在他的小牢房里，每一刻都像是夜晚。总之Crowley_ _迅速地跪到了地上，Gabriel_ _满意地微笑着。然后他命令Crowley_ _展开双翼，将它们毫无保留地平摊在冰冷的石砖上。Crowley_ _服从了，即使他知道无论Gabriel_ _想做什么，都会让他很疼。_

_不听话会让他更疼。_

_当Gabriel_ _伸手从口袋里掏出卷成干净的一团的、被祝福过的鞭子时，Crowley_ _的心沉到了谷底。他已经很久没用过这个了——当然，Crowley_ _从未在鞭子前展开过翅膀。Gabriel_ _用鞭子的柄抬起Crowley_ _的下巴，Crowley_ _在压力下条件反射地咽着口水，确保自己的视线垂得尽可能低。_

_“你会_完全_按我说的做。”__Gabriel__低沉的声音警告他，寒意浸透了Crowley__的脊椎，“对吗？”_

_Crowley_ _点了点头，闭上眼睛。“是——是的。”他低声说，“对。”_

_Gabriel_ _拿开了鞭子，但这并没有让Crowley_ _获得喘息的机会，他在Crowley_ _身旁不慌不忙地转着圈，像已经伤到猎物的掠食者，他知道他的猎物跑不了了。_

_差不多_就是那样_。_

_“背挺直。”Gabriel_ _指示道，他把手放在Crowley_ _的肩上，向后推到Crowley_ _摆出他满意的姿势为止。两根手指将Crowley_ _的后脑压低成更加顺从的样子。“手背到后面。”Gabriel_ _命令道，Crowley_ _服从了，“交叉着。”Crowley_ _能听出Gabriel_ _声音里满足的笑意，“嗯，就是那样。”_

_Crowley_ _全身绷紧了，但当Gabriel_ _在他面前蹲下，伸出手随意地拨弄他的头发时，他没有动。_

_“要是你敢动一下，”Gabriel__轻声说，“要是你敢发出一点声音，我就用那根鞭子把你的翅膀撕成碎片。你会在结束之前求我_把它们直接割下来_的，明白了吗？”_

_Crowley_ _闭上眼睛，点了点头。“明白。”他低声说。_

_他觉得自己跪了好几个小时，真实的时间肯定没那么长——Crowley_ _不觉得Gabriel_ _有这样的耐心。Gabriel_ _没有让他好过，他时不时地戳弄遍体鳞伤的Crowley_ _，试图让他不经意放松警惕，反抗命令。_

_当这场残虐的测验结束后，Gabriel__在Crowley__身后蹲下，大手抓住他的屁股，把他拉到大天使的膝盖上。Crowley__惊恐地尖叫一声，心在胸腔里漏跳了一拍。不，他已经这么_努力_了，现在还要被惩罚。_

_“求你了，我很抱歉，求你不要……”_

_“嘘。”Gabriel_ _温柔地低声说道，一边抚摸着Crowley_ _的头发，一边让Crowley_ _把头靠在自己肩上。“你做得很好……现在结束了，你可以动了……”他大笑着说，阴沉的恶意让Crowley_ _的血液冻成了冰，“我相当确定你会忍不住动的。”_

_他的手向下滑去，描摹着Crowley_ _臀部的曲线。恶魔绝望地抖了一下，上次的伤口才刚止住血。Gabriel_ _轻轻地吸了口气，同情地啧了两声。_

_“还疼得很呢，对吧？”他说，“我可以先把你的伤治好。”_

_Crowley_ _依然沉默地一动不动，没有表现出任何的偏好。先治好他的伤不一定是怜悯，因为每次Gabriel_ _都让他的身体重新如处子般紧致——为了让Gabriel_ _获得尽可能多的快感，以及让Crowley_ _获得尽可能多的折磨。_

_“或者……”Gabriel_ _建议道，声音里调笑的意味让Crowley_ _不寒而栗，“……我们今天可以试点别的。”_

_他用前所未有的轻柔动作把Crowley_ _从他的膝头推开，站起身来。Crowley_ _重新在地上跪好，用一只手保护性地捂着肚子，在寒冷和恐惧中发抖。而Gabriel_ _缓缓地踱到他面前站好，他走近了些……更近了些……直到Crowley_ _的脸和他价格不菲的西装裤的拉链齐平。_

_Crowley__犹豫了。他不_想_做，当然不想，但……或许这比另一种选择要好。他试探性地举起手，然后又警觉地放下，他小心地向上瞥了一眼，不敢让自己看到__Gabriel__的脸：“你——想要我……？”_

_“是的，做吧。”_

_Crowley_ _用颤抖的手拉下Gabriel_ _的裤链，捧住了那令他相当害怕的阴茎。_

_他当然和Aziraphale_ _做过这个，做过许多次。事实上他相当喜欢，他喜欢跪在Aziraphale_ _面前的感觉——他的天使会那样凝望着他，湛蓝的眼睛里盈满了情欲，他会把一只手插在Crowley_ _的发间，身体在Crowley_ _的动作下微微发抖。当他的天使沉浸在欢愉中时，Crowley_ _也因满足而激动得颤抖。_

_他知道现在这个一点也不会让他高兴，但他深吸了一口气，强迫自己开始动作。_

_Gabriel_ _忽然捏住他的下巴，强迫他抬头，Crowley_ _立刻闭上眼睛。他感到Gabriel_ _温热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，以及充满恶意的话语：“要是我感到你的牙齿，或者你嘴里的哪怕一点毒液……我就把你的牙全都拔下来。”_

_Crowley_ _咽着口水，拼命地点头。他的嘴像在嚼砂纸，心跳得飞快。_

_“你觉得我是在说笑？在说大话？”_

_“不——不，”Crowley_ _低声说，“不，我——我知道你言出必行。”_

_Gabriel_ _猛地放开他，Crowley_ _用手小心翼翼地碰了一下被捏痛的下巴，慢慢地咽了两下口水，才再次用手握住Gabriel_ _的阴茎，然后含在口中。事实上，他对整次口交几乎没有任何掌控权。只过了几秒钟，Gabriel_ _的拳头就揪住他的头发，将他固定在原地，开始操他的嘴。这给Crowley_ _带来窒息、痛苦、和羞辱——但还不是所有的可能中最糟的那种。_

_当Gabriel_ _发泄完后，他放开了Crowley_ _，拉上裤链。_

_“不坏。”他赞许地说，“或许之后该让你多做些这个。”他又一次在Crowley_ _面前蹲下，笑容渐渐消失，语气里带着些许期待，“我觉得这比另一个选项少让你疼些。”_

_Crowley_ _辨认出了Gabriel_ _期待的回答，他将头轻轻点了一下，依然低垂着头。“ _ _是的，”他附和道，“谢——谢谢。”_

_“这就对了。”Gabriel_ _轻声说，他拍了拍Crowley_ _的脸，几乎像是带着爱意，“我就等着你这么说呢。你学得很快，现在看着我。”_

_Crowley__的心沉到了谷底。时不时地，Gabriel__会命令他看着自己，即使这是个命令，即使他自知无法拒绝——到了现在这个地步，Crowley__已经觉得直视大天使的眼睛是件很_不对_的事了。他感觉自己在违反规则，他会随时被毫不留情地惩罚，整件事都可怕极了。_

_Gabriel_ _紫罗兰色的眼睛几乎是温暖的，他露出一个赞许而真挚的笑：“你今天做得很好，甜心，我对你十分满意。”_

_Gabriel_ _收回手，站起身，而Crowley_ _感到如释重负。他吐出一口气，意识不到自己刚刚屏住了呼吸。他将一只手撑在地上，又深吸了好几口气。然后Crowley_ _瞥向面前的大天使——他的心沉了下去。_

_Gabriel_ _手里拿着鞭子。_

_“再把你的翅膀展开。”_

_Crowley__抬起头望着他，眼中盛着受骗的痛苦。“_为什么_？”他追问道，无法压制声音中的抗议，毕竟他不假思索地遵从了__Gabriel__的命令（只不过速度可能有点慢），“我按你说的做了！你说你很_高兴_！”_

_“认真听，Crowley_ _，因为这是很重要的一课。”_

_Gabriel_ _在Crowley_ _身旁打着转，平静又耐心地说着。他听起来一点也不生气——所以当他让第一鞭落在Crowley_ _的左翼上时，比他生气时还要糟无数倍。Crowley_ _忍不住让翅膀收回了一点，但他立刻再次展开还在颤抖的翅膀，一边调整着不稳的呼吸，一边不顾一切地维持住原本的姿势。_

_“现在——从现在开始，你得明白一些最基本的事实。你想知道_为什么_？”又是一鞭落下，“因为我_可以_。”然后又是一鞭，“因为我愿意这么做。”又是一鞭，“因为你属于_我_。”_

_下一鞭抽在Crowley_ _同一边翅膀的上沿，撩到了他脸颊的一侧，他倒吸了一口气，转过头去。Gabriel_ _抓住他的脸，强迫他抬头，强迫他回到原来的姿势，然后蹲下身面对着他，一字一顿地说道，让Crowley_ _无法假作不闻。_

_“你没有任何权利，你一无所有。即使你_每次_把所有事都做对……我依然可以这样对你。我可以对你为所欲为，因为_你属于我_。”_

_他站起身放开了Crowley_ _，只为了再狠狠地抽他几鞭。_

_“你是我的奴隶。”Gabriel_ _因用力过度而微微喘着气，“我是你的主人。”在重如千钧的停顿后，他低声命令道：“你说。”_

_Crowley_ _努力喘着气，他又在地上趴了一会儿，翅膀的每一根神经都像是着了火。但在所有的痛苦、恐惧和困惑之间……愤怒缓缓在他心中燃起。_

_他不知道真相，不知道Aziraphale_ _怎么样了，不知道自己为什么在这里。他只知道Gabriel_ _从一开始就在骗他，操纵他——哪怕他猜不到其中真正的动机。他听从了Gabriel_ _的指令，忍受了暴力和侮辱，让自己丝毫不抵抗地被Gabriel_ _侵犯——结果就为了这个？_

_铺天盖地的沮丧、以及_这一切的不公_让他忽然_难以忍受_。_

_他咽了咽口水，紧抿着嘴唇——然后他挺直脊背，眼睛依然盯着地面，但他没有说话。Gabriel_ _等了一小会儿，才走到Crowley_ _面前蹲下。 _

_“你知道吧，”他轻松的表象下是弦一样紧绷的怒火，“要是我_高兴_的时候对你这样……那你最好别_激怒我_。”_

_Crowley_ _向后缩了一下，他无法反驳这个逻辑。_

_“你是什么，Crowley_ _？我是你的什么？”_

_Crowley_ _谨慎地思考了片刻，当他终于开口时，他的语句中是微不可察的轻蔑。_

_“我是你的囚徒，是你抓住了我。”_

_“不。”Gabriel__厉声说道，Crowley__不由得向后缩了缩，“囚犯会被交换，俘虏总会被释放。你是我的奴隶，我是你的主人。_说啊_！”_

_Crowley_ _顽固地保持沉默。_

_当Gabriel_ _结束的时候——只是由于他自己的疲惫和挫败，不出于怜悯或自制，Crowley_ _的翅膀几乎被撕碎了，血沿着翅膀流下，渗进石板里。Crowley_ _半昏迷地跪趴在地上，脸贴着地面，身体因痛苦不住地痉挛。但是，他仍然保持沉默。_

_Gabriel_ _踩过他的身体，故意把脚跟踏在Crowley_ _左边翅膀的上半部分，当Crowley_ _发出一声被扼住喉咙的惨叫时，Gabriel_ _满足地勾起嘴角。_

_“你会说的。”Gabriel_ _阴沉地向他保证，“相信我，你总有一天会的。”_

_然后他怒气冲冲地离去，留下Crowley_ _独自忍受痛苦——心中是逐渐坚定的信念。_

_他必须得想办法离开这儿。_

_他必须找到Aziraphale_ _。_

_他必须_弄明白_这一切。_

***************************************************************************************************

Gabriel来书店之后的第二天，Aziraphale下定了决心。

直到他找出移除那该死的项圈的办法，把Crowley从天堂（尤其是_Gabriel_）的掌控下解救出来，他_绝不_休息——因为无论是否产自天堂，那项圈都足够邪恶。

手册只比一沓废纸有用那么一点点，这也恐怕是Gabriel能如此放心地把它交给自己的原因，Aziraphale挫败地想。但天使同时也发现要是他提问的角度足够好，还是能挖出些有用的信息的。

“项圈是否能给佩戴者造成永久性伤害？”他皱着眉，担忧地低头看向手册，时而向半开着的卧室门口望上一眼，Crowley正在里面享受他急需的午觉。

** _绝大多数惩罚的等级都是安全的，可以长时间使用。_ **

“_安全_！”Aziraphale不屑地哼了一声，“这还能_安全_……？”他突然收回了愤怒的控诉。

这本手册一点也不在乎他的想法。

Aziraphale考虑了一会儿下一个问题，才咬着牙问下去：“哪几个等级可以造成永久性伤害？”

** _如果长时间不改变等级，08_ ** ** _、09_ ** ** _和10_ ** ** _级可以造成永久损害，甚至导致失去形体。_ **

Aziraphale想到Gabriel提起他曾让Crowley经历过好几小时10级惩罚，他不禁一阵恶心。

多长时间的10级惩罚会导致恶魔失去形体？

他知道现在他只是在折磨自己，知道答案不会改变任何事，他没有意愿让Crowley再忍受_哪怕一秒_的10级惩罚。不过，出于某些原因，他觉得自己必须_知道_。

** _尚不清楚。目前为止，本项圈被设定到10_ ** ** _级惩罚的最大时长是2_ ** ** _小时37_ ** ** _分钟。佩戴者没有失去形体。_ **

狂暴的怒火席卷了Aziraphale。Gabriel对Crowley施以这样的惩罚时，根本不知道这会造成怎样的后果。

他想要把项圈从Crowley的脖子上取下来，然后锁到Gabriel身上。当然，为了先制服Gabriel，他需要某种能伤害大天使的武器——或是一个天衣无缝的计策。书店楼上有个阁楼，因长期不被使用而一股霉味，但用来囚禁Gabriel还是很合适的。

Aziraphale眨了眨眼，猛地为脑中的想法踩下刹车。

_不，不，我不该想这种事，这对Crowley_ _没有任何好处。难道我要因自己对复仇的渴望，让整个天堂与他为敌？不，不，那没有一点好处……_

Aziraphale把这些愈加黑暗的思绪抛在脑后，将注意力重新转回手册上。他皱起眉头，一个很有意思的想法出现在脑海中。

“你能告诉我这个项圈一共被恶魔Crowley戴了多少天吗？”

** _这个项圈被恶魔Crowley_ ** ** _戴了57_ ** ** _天。_ **

_在我找到他之前，他已经戴了37_ _天……在这里又过了接近三周……_

Aziraphale的心因失望而沉到了谷底。

他又思索了片刻，不愿就这样放弃。手册可以告诉他Crowley忍受某一级惩罚的单次最大时长，或许它还可以告诉他……项圈被设在某一个等级的_总时长_，或许它可以告诉他项圈被设在_每一个_等级的总时长。

或许……只是或许……这个总时长不止57天。

“你能让我看到这个项圈的数据日志吗？项圈分别被设定在每个惩罚等级多长时间？”

Aziraphale几乎确信他获得的回答会类似于“没有权限”或“需要大天使批准”。

但他获得了一份以天为单位，详细记录项圈的等级何时改变，在每个等级又持续了多长时间的报告——从Crowley消失的那天起。Aziraphale努力不让自己有过高期待，很有可能这份日志里的时间和自己在地球上经历的时间吻合，而不像Crowley描述的那样。事实上，最开始几天的总时间的确是24小时——Aziraphale如释重负地发现，项圈几乎一直被设定在01，只有很少的一部分时间设在更高的等级。

但当Aziraphale继续看下去时，他发现在最初的几天之后，一天的总长不再是24小时。比如第七天，项圈有4小时被设在06，然后有10小时被降到02，然后又有33小时被设在06。Aziraphale试着不去想象Crowley在如此残酷的惩罚下怎么撑过这么长时间的。他就快获得进展了，就快要获得Crowley一直渴求的答案了。

要是这些数据属实的话，不知怎的，第七天有47个小时。

第九天有58个小时。

Aziraphale急切地翻出一本空白笔记本和一支铅笔，开始以最快的速度进行计算。

*********************************************************************************

Crowley在夜幕降临前一小会儿才从卧室里出来——他依然疲惫不堪。

项圈对他的休息毫无好处，即使在最低的等级，它也抽走他的力量，让他总是感到虚弱和疲倦。噩梦占据了他的睡眠时间，他总是在冷汗中颤抖着醒来，心跳得飞快。最后他终于放弃了睡眠，爬起来走进客厅。他发现Aziraphale正坐在桌前，往笔记本上奋笔疾书着。他没注意Crowley的靠近，于是恶魔用胳膊环住了天使的肩膀。

“晚上好。”他轻声说。

“亲爱的，你睡得好吗？”Aziraphale喜悦但心不在焉地问他。

“不好。”Crowley坦诚地说，嘶哑的声音里带着睡意，他倾身吻了一下Aziraphale的颈侧，“没有你就睡不好觉……但我不一定要睡觉，我们可以……_不_睡……”

“亲爱的，等一下可以吗？”Aziraphale的声音里是几乎忍不住的不耐烦，“我手边这件事做到一半，真的需要先做完。我很快就去找你，可以吗？”

“哦，好，当然了。”Crowley收回环住Aziraphale的双手，试图不让自己觉得太难过，“我去……泡点茶。”

“那真是太好了，亲爱的。”Aziraphale听上去就像要是Crowley说他打算在伦敦的早晚高峰去数一小时内能撞倒街上多少行人，他也会做出同样的回应。

Crowley叹了口气，向厨房走去，他打开灯和放茶的橱柜——旁边就是他的小植物，它棕色的叶片上又长出了几片叶斑，脆弱的紫色小花散落在泥土里。

“叶斑_变多_了？”Crowley提起嗓门对它吼道，“你到底搭错了哪根筋？”

“Crowley，亲爱的，_求你了_！”Aziraphale烦躁的声音从客厅里传来，“我在试图专心做事！”

Crowley回头朝着客厅的方向怒瞪了一眼，才将注意力转回这盆植物——他把音量放低了许多。

“你真是太没用了，知道吗？要是你自己不想好，那我根本帮不了你，因为看起来你都不_想_长得更好！如果你最多只能长成现在这样，那我不如把你也扔了，现在我越来越觉得就该这么做！”

Crowley一边说着，那株小植物的叶片就一边开始发抖。Crowley偏过头，狐疑地皱眉盯着它。因为自从他回来之后，其他植物都没有显出过任何恐惧，或许是因为它们都干得快死了，或许只是他自己的心理暗示。但是不对——又来了，在等待危险的判决时，这可怜的小东西又抖了一下。

他的脑海中短暂地浮现出某个场景——他紧盯着一双擦得锃亮的棕色皮鞋，一个凶狠的身影笼罩在身前，斥责他的失败，而他在等待……只是_等待_，心跳到了嗓子眼……无助……_颤抖_……

Crowley惊讶地发现植物的反应没有给他带来任何满足感。

他突然只感到难以承受的_悲伤_。

他吐出一口无奈的叹息，伸手去触碰那些不完美的叶片，叶子抖得更厉害了，但Crowley只是温柔地抚摸着它们。他闭上眼睛，再次将治愈的法力集中在叶斑上，棕色的斑点渐渐消失……萎靡的枝叶重新变得郁郁葱葱……紫色的小花飞回它们原本的地方，变成完全绽放的花朵。当Crowley再次睁眼时，叶片已经不再颤抖，他仔细端详着这株小植物，满意地点了点头，他凑近了说道。

“你可以做得更好的。”他的语气里带上了自己仅剩的那点固执，“_你要做得更好_。”

他忽然因为奇迹而无比疲惫，加上没睡安宁的午觉，Crowley决定踱回卧室，把卧室的门半开着。

他相当确定Aziraphale连他泡茶的许诺都不记得了。

Crowley在床上躺下，抬眼瞥向窗外，紫色的暮光勉强照亮了昏暗的房间。天还没全黑，但Crowley不愿几小时后在黑暗中醒来。他伸手打开床头的灯——这时卧室的门开了，Aziraphale走了进来。

“亲爱的，你又要睡了吗？”他轻声问，走廊里的灯光为他的脸覆上一层阴影。

“嗯，我正试图睡着。”Crowley嘟囔道，他打开灯，摘下墨镜，把头枕在枕头上。

“啊，那好的，因为，呃……我给你做了这个。”

即使Crowley疲惫又难过，好奇心还是让他抬头，用手肘撑起身体。Aziraphale小心地在床边坐下，稍稍转过身，从怀里取出一件东西。他露出一个真诚又满怀希望的笑，将它递给Crowley。

那东西只比橙子稍大一些——基本就是个发着光的球，当Aziraphale把它放在Crowley的手心里时，Crowley感到温暖。它发出的光也是暖的——舒适而不刺眼的光，正好足以赶走黑暗。

“这是我自己做的。”Aziraphale不好意思地承认道：“这就是……我自己，用我的——我的圣光做的。我觉得它会比床头的灯更令你舒心，而且——你还可以把它直接放在床上，如果你希望的话，为了——为了更多的温暖，要是你醒过来——好吧——或许你_不会_在睡饱之前醒来，但……”

他没有再说下去……但Crowley明白。

这个小光球给他的感觉和Aziraphale一模一样——温暖、安全、令他感到慰藉。Crowley沉浸在它的光芒中，无法移开视线。他将头枕回枕头上，将光球抱在胸前，感觉像是抱着个毛茸茸的柔软枕头，里面还塞着暖炉。

“对不起，我还得继续工作。”Aziraphale轻声说，“但……亲爱的，请你相信我，我真的是在试图帮你，最后一切都会值得的。”

Crowley感到自己的不安和怨愤渐渐化为乌有，他向Aziraphale伸出手，Aziraphale感激地握住他的手，凑到唇边轻吻。Crowley慢慢露出一个疲倦的笑，因为他觉得自己快要睡着了，而这一次，有天使的礼物依偎在他的身边，睡眠会变得更加安稳——就像Aziraphale在保护他一样，即使他并不在这里。

“天使，谢谢你。”他睡眼朦胧地说，“我爱你。”

在沉入梦乡前，他注意到的最后几件事是Aziraphale印在他眉间的吻，床头的灯灭了，以及卧室的门被轻轻关上的声响。

****************************************************************************************

Aziraphale又对着手册和数据算了好几个小时，从任何逻辑或现实的角度……这都毫无道理。

每天的小时数太多了。

Aziraphale发现根据项圈的数据，几乎Crowley在天堂的每一天都有至少30个小时。其中甚至有很多天包含超过_两个星期_的小时数。

他隐隐为项圈只在那一次被设为10级而感到如释重负，其他较高等级的出现频繁得令他心惊，但小时数对不上的情况更多地出现在低等级。很多天的时间被压缩成地球上的几个小时，而项圈一直处于最低的等级。

Aziraphale起初无法理解——然后一种可怕的想法闯入他的脑海，重燃他心中那种熟悉的怒火。

_他当然会把项圈等级调低——要是他希望Crowley_ _的注意力集中在别的事上。_

_更糟的事上。_

在那些冗长的低等级时段里，是Gabriel在_亲手_折磨Crowley。

Aziraphale强迫自己将精神集中在眼前的事上，直到他把所有的数字加完。他的笔记本上包含在地球上的每一天里，Crowley那里过去了多少小时……分别有几小时在哪些等级上，在笔记本的最后一页，他把每个等级的总时长整理成了一张还算清晰的表格。

黎明将至，Aziraphale回到卧室，金粉色的阳光透过高高的窗户，照在睡了个长觉后正慢慢醒来的Crowley身上。Crowley听见门关上的声音，眨着惺忪的睡眼坐起身，他一边观察着Aziraphale的神情和举止，一边用嘶哑却关切的声音发问。

“天使，怎么了？”

Aziraphale久久地凝视着如此脆弱又犹豫的Crowley……蛇一样的双眼毫无保留地对他大张着……他无法想象谁能对Crowley做出如此残忍的事……

_这么长_的时间……

Crowley现在已经完全坐直了，Aziraphale给他的夜灯正躺在他的身边。天使在床边跪下，握住Crowley的双手，恶魔担忧地皱起了眉。

“天使，怎么回事？你要吓到我了。”

即使泪水已经模糊了他的视线，Aziraphale依然对他露出一个放心又温暖的笑。他深深地吸了一口气，才谨慎地开口。

“367天，14小时，27分钟。”

Crowley却只是对他眨眼，困惑地摇了摇头——然后他恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛，他惊诧地张开嘴，而Aziraphale开始向他解释。

“这是你在那里度过的真正的时间长度，Crowley，超过一年。”

Crowley缓慢地咽着口水，低下头望着身前的床单，他思索片刻后才抬起头，再次与Aziraphale对视，断断续续地开口问道：“你——你是怎么知道的？”

“手册提供的数据日志，我今天去查了，小时数加起来不对。项圈记录了你在那里真正经历的时长，Crowley——你是对的，_你是对的_。”

Crowley低下头盯着床单，他颤抖着深吸了一口气，显然受到了极大的震撼。

“我不知道他们怎么做到的，以及为什么要这么做。”Aziraphale继续说道，“但我们现在有证据了，证明时间被操控过。现在我确信无疑。”Aziraphale身体前倾，抬起头直视着Crowley的眼睛，他轻轻地捏了一下Crowley的手，而Crowley用迷茫又愁苦的目光与他对视。

“亲爱的，我还知道了另一件事。”Aziraphale带着敬意对他说，“我知道你_无比的坚强_……你忍受了这么久的痛苦，_保护了我_这么久，Crowley，我最坚韧、最勇敢的爱……”

犹豫片刻后，Aziraphale在Crowley的身边坐下，而Crowley立刻把脸埋在Aziraphale的肩头，颤抖的手紧紧抓住天使的上衣，Aziraphale担忧地皱眉。

“Crowley？”

Crowley抗拒着Aziraphale试图让他坐直的努力，他狠狠地把头按在Aziraphale的肩上，几乎让他的头疼痛。过了一会儿，Aziraphale感到热泪浸透了衬衫，听见他呼吸中轻微的哽咽……以及Crowley浓重的_忧愁_。

Aziraphale一挥手，光球就飞到了床头柜上。他在Crowley身旁躺下，温柔地将Crowley也转成平躺的姿势。拉过被子盖住他俩后，他抱住Crowley，让Crowley在他怀中沉默地哭泣。


	18. 第17章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新的速度又要变慢了，最近还伤到了手腕orz

_Crowley_ _在黑暗的牢房里度过了他觉得有好多天的时间，他的翅膀烧灼般地疼，在项圈的束缚下，他的身体仍然挣扎着试图治愈自己。除去自己的思绪，他没有任何陪伴。_

_他当然会去想这些疼痛，不顾一切地希望痛苦能够停止，希望死亡能取代没有止境的折磨。他会去想Gabriel_ _，在恐惧中想他什么时候会回来，为了说服Crowley_ _给他他想得到的东西，他又发明了什么新的折磨。_

_他会去想Aziraphale_ _。_

_他想知道Aziraphale_ _是否还活着……是否在找他……是否如Gabriel_ _所说的那样，Aziraphale_ _被传唤到天堂审讯。_

_他想知道Aziraphale_ _是否背叛了他。_

他不会_，他一遍遍地告诉自己，有时只是在脑海中默念，有时是在寂静的牢房中激动地低语：“他不会的，他爱我，他不会的……”_

_他甚至宁可忍受项圈的折磨，宁可让电击的痛苦抹去他的思绪，免得他用担忧和怀疑折磨自己——但Gabriel_ _清楚自己在做什么，他让Crowley_ _忍受更可怕的那种折磨，忍受他自己想象力的折磨。项圈只在背景里提供一点噪音，音量从未大到能盖过Crowley_ _的恐惧。_

_然后，突然——噪音也消失了。_

_牢房的门开了，Crowley_ _对着透进来的昏暗灯光眨了眨眼，这种怪异的死寂几乎让他无所适从。他确定Gabriel_ _走时关上了门——但现在门却开了。当然，他在过去这几天也有不少神志不清的时候。_

_或是几周，他无法确定。_

_但门确实大开着，自从他不再被锁链锁在房间中央开始，门一直紧闭着。但现在门开了——项圈没有反应。_

_Crowley_ _试探性将手伸向项圈，做好了被电击的准备。_

_什么动静也没有。_

_他又试了一次，将手指挤进项圈和脖颈间的空隙里，手指接触磨破的皮肤让他疼得缩了一下——但项圈依然没有惩罚他。Crowley_ _的心跳加快了，他用双手迅速地开始搜寻项圈上的锁和搭扣，试图找出把项圈解下的方法……_

_但他一无所获。除了小小的读数表和控制等级的按钮，项圈的表面完全光滑。_

_Crowley_ _小心翼翼、龇牙咧嘴地站起身，移动让他的翅膀又疼了起来。他觉得它们不再流血了，但接触空气时仍有烧灼感。Crowley_ _朝门口缓慢地挪动，每一根神经都紧绷着，他做好最坏的准备。聚集起剩下的勇气，向外面看了一眼。_

_在这里，他最不想要的就是引起注意。_

_看来没有任何一个天使注意到他。_

_牢房外安静且空无一人，走廊上摆着几张空桌椅，灯是关着的，但白墙和巨大的窗户仍然让走廊显得很亮。没有任何天使在附近的迹象——没有任何天使工作、行走或交谈的痕迹，什么也没有。_

_就好像天堂暂停营业了一样。_

_Crowley_ _的心脏狂跳着，胃因焦虑而揪紧——或许还有最微小的一线希望。_

_他真的有可能_逃走_吗？_

_他蹑手蹑脚地挪进走廊，紧张地向四周张望。要是有谁阻止了他，他思索着，他可以说他只是想知道发生了什么，为什么门开了，天使们都在哪里。他不是真的想要_逃跑_，那太莽撞了。但没有天使拦住他，根本没有天使出现，他沿着走廊一直走下去，没有让自己被右侧玻璃墙外壮丽的景色分散注意力。_

_他走到了电梯边——依然没有天使阻止他。_

_此时他耳边仅有电梯低沉的嗡嗡声——在一片寂静中听起来挺奇怪的。最后一次环顾四周后，Crowley_ _深吸一口气，踏进电梯。他抵挡住用手去碰翅膀的冲动，不愿发出任何不必要的响声，或是引起任何注意——虽然他仍然没有看见任何天使的迹象。_

_快要下到电梯底端时，他看见了窗外的景象——有车辆与行人。他的心怦怦地跳着，就快到了！他就快获得自由了！他走出电梯，向旋转门冲去，在脑中尖叫着——同一个名字，一遍遍地重复。他准备好了，在踏出门的那一瞬，他就会通过共享的连接大声喊出。_

Aziraphale！

_他碰了一下门，把它推开了——项圈忽然在这一刻重新运转起来。短暂的白噪音示警后，它狠狠地惩罚了Crowley_ _，Crowley_ _瘫倒在地，电流在体内横冲直撞，痛苦重新点燃他重伤的翅膀。_

_痛苦没有结束。_

_惩罚还在继续，永不休止的浪潮冲击着他，淹没过他。他不能呼吸，只能无助地喘气，用手抓挠项圈，期待它停下。他模糊地感到一双熟悉的、强壮的手把他的手从项圈上移开，把他拽了起来。然后，他被背回了电梯里，重新经过那条长长的白色走廊。_

_回到他的牢房。_

_被粗暴地扔在地上时，他痛苦地尖叫出声。有一双手向他的脖子伸去，他条件反射地躲开了，为此收获了脸上的一个巴掌，然后是身体被狠狠地前后摇晃。_

_“别动！我在试图_帮你_，你这蠢材！”__Gabriel__吼道。_

_即使在剧烈的疼痛中，Crowley_ _的训练也起了作用，他一动不动，不再反抗，只有身体还会微微颤抖。Gabriel_ _按了项圈上的一连串按钮——Crowley_ _正在承受的08_ _级惩罚逐渐消失，留下他缓慢忍过时不时的低强度电击。他模糊地意识到Gabriel_ _站起身，正低头望着他。_

_“你最近真让我失望，Crowley__。”Gabriel__冷酷又愤怒地说，“这件事——和上次我来的时候发生的事。我还以为你终于有进步了，可惜不是，你又开始倒退回去，回到最一开始的样子。但我猜你最擅长这个了，对吧？和我对着干。”Gabriel__停顿了片刻，“_道歉。_”他的命令像硬邦邦的钢筋，背后是显而易见的威胁。_

_而Crowley__只是躺在那里喘着气，心中为失去近在咫尺的自由而痛苦万分。他_太累了_、太疼了、太厌倦痛苦、羞辱和一来一回的博弈。他想要回家，想要他的天使。他_受够了_。_

_他固执地保持沉默。_

_Gabriel_ _抓住Crowley_ _的翅膀，撕下被凝结的血块覆盖的羽毛，将骨骼狠狠地向后折去。Crowley_ _痛叫出声，他试图挣开，但Gabriel_ _把他抓得太紧，见他挣扎，Gabriel_ _的手更用力了。_

_“对不起！”Crowley__终于放弃了抵抗，上气不接下气地说，“对不起，_对不起_……”_

_Gabriel_ _抓住他的手放松了些，但他没有松手。“你是什么，Crowley_ _？”他不耐烦又地问了一遍，就好像他已经知道答案，已经预测到他下一步的举动，“我是你的什么？”_

_Crowley_ _缓慢地咽着口水。_

_现在，他还不愿屈服。_

_他挺起身体，顽固地闭上嘴，准备好忍受即将到来的痛苦。他将目光锁定在Gabriel_ _膝盖的位置——然后什么也没说。_

_Gabriel_ _略带悲伤地低笑着。“那好。”他叹了口气说，“你想要表现得像个叛逆的堕落天使，像你真正的样子那样——那我就成全你。”_

_他转而用手古怪地抚摸了两下Crowley_ _的翅膀，然后他放开Crowley_ _，向门边退了几步。当Gabriel_ _转过身，手上的遥控器发出金属的反光时，Crowley_ _的心沉了下去。_

_在几秒钟内，痛苦就达到了他无法形容的程度——Crowley_ _从未经历过这个等级的惩罚。席卷整个身体的剧痛让他恍惚地觉得自己从内部着了火，他无法呼吸，无法移动，在持续不断的折磨下，每一块肌肉都僵硬地紧绷着。_

_“10__级。”血液冲击着Crowley__的耳膜，Gabriel__的声音忽近忽远，“离地狱最近的惩罚，只不过不是……真正的_地狱_，你懂的。”_

_要是Crowley_ _能说话，他会反驳Gabriel_ _的说法。大天使对此一无所知，因为他从没去过地狱，也没亲自戴上过项圈。而Crowley_ _两个都经历过，他心里清楚。_

_地狱根本_不是_这样。_

_Gabriel_ _的手划过Crowley_ _被冷汗浸透的光裸脊背，他唇边挂着残忍的笑，望着无助的恶魔向不可说的痛苦的更深处沉去。_

_“欢迎回家。”他假笑着说。_

_然后他起身离去，顺手关上牢房的门，几小时内都没再回来。_

**************************************************************************************************

Gabriel造访书店已经是五天前的事了——而Aziraphale还未停下手边的研究。

他下定决心要找到答案，找出从Gabriel的影响下解放Crowley的方法。发现小时数对不上的当晚，他终于允许自己和Crowley一起睡了个好觉——但第二天早晨，Aziraphale在Crowley醒来前就已经离开了床，继续在客厅里勤勉地工作。

Crowley明白Aziraphale这么做的目的，只是他也明白这是徒劳的。

他们阻止不了Gabriel。

Aziraphale坐在客厅的沙发上，膝盖上是一本非常重的古书，Crowley蜷缩在他身边。过去的几天里，这一直是Crowley获得他的天使的注意的唯一办法。他闭上眼睛，享受Aziraphale指尖轻抚他头发的触感，偶尔Aziraphale的手会向下落去，轻轻地抚摸两下他的胳膊或肩膀。

这只让Crowley渴望更多。

毕竟——这一切都不会长久，他很快就要什么也没有了。

Crowley把脸埋到Aziraphale胸口，轻轻地吻他，他放在Aziraphale肚子上的手缓缓向下，把手指伸进Aziraphale的裤腰下面，在边缘来回挑逗着。Aziraphale发出一声轻笑，用手捉住Crowley的手指，把它们拉开。

“亲爱的，”他略有些不满地说，“你再这样，我就永远做不完这个了。”

“你反正也做不完。”Crowley抗议道，“你会一直钻研到世界末日，都不看我一眼。”

Aziraphale合上书，小心地将它放到一边，他转过身面对着Crowley，用一只手捧起Crowley的脸。“那现在这样呢？”他低声诱惑道，缓慢又探寻地吻过Crowley的嘴唇，然后他向后退去，眼中闪着星光：“你拥有我所有的——”

他的声音戛然而止，亮晶晶的眼睛里还满是温暖的爱意，手不自然地凝固在Crowley脸上。

Crowley的心抽痛了一下，冷汗从眉间渗出，在魔咒发出警告的前一刻，他就已经察觉到有超自然的实体在接近书店，他的心跳开始加速。

Gabriel来了。

Gabriel造访书店已经是五天前的事了——只有Aziraphale这样认为。

Crowley知道Gabriel自那之后已经来过书店两次，现在是第三次。

上一次Crowley反应得不够快。他当时在卧室，Aziraphale在客厅。警报响了之后，他连忙冲出去，确保Aziraphale也知道这件事。

Aziraphale不知道。

而Gabriel已经懒洋洋地坐在Aziraphale旁边，仿佛这沙发属于他。

这一次，Crowley有了更充分的准备。

他小心地从Aziraphale的怀抱中抽身出来，摘下墨镜放在茶几上，然后他迅速地走下楼梯。要是这件事必须得发生，那他宁可它发生在书店里，发生在一个远离Aziraphale的地方，而不在他和Aziraphale分享的那片安全地带里。

当他的楼梯下到一半时，Gabriel已经出现在楼梯底端，仰起脸对他微笑。他做了个转圈的手势，Crowley麻木地转身再度走上楼梯。当Gabriel走到楼梯顶端时，Crowley已经跪在地上等待了。

Gabriel对他露出一个宽容的笑，然后粗暴地一手抓住他的衬衫，另一手揪住他的头发，把他拖到沙发前，让他在Aziraphale身前半米的地方重新跪下。

“好多了。”Gabriel轻松自信地说道，“得让Aziraphale看得更清楚些，对吧？要是他能看着正确的方向就好了。”Gabriel皱起眉，戏谑地嘲弄道，“我真想知道他在看什么。还有，你知道的……在和谁亲热。”他挑了挑眉毛，低下头对Crowley假笑着。

Crowley抵制着去看Aziraphale的冲动，他知道Aziraphale现在的姿势可以被用作罪证。

他希望Gabriel的注意力一直在_自己_身上。

“你想要我怎样？”他无奈地低声问。

Gabriel的嘴唇因Crowley的神情而不悦地抿紧了，他蹲下身面对着Crowley，唇角是恶意的笑：“甜心，我想让你给我看你那双美丽的翅膀。”

Crowley打了个冷颤，他的心沉了下去，绝望的泪水在眼眶里打转。

“_求你_。”他摇了摇已经低下的头。

他的翅膀依然因上次的折磨而_疼得要命_。

Gabriel站起身，冷漠和恶意取代了脸上幽默的痕迹，他故意地向Aziraphale的方向走了几步。

“_等等_！”Crowley叫道，他展开翅膀，压抑住一声痛呼。

Gabriel满意地笑了，他闲庭信步地回到Crowley身后。恶魔低下头，闭上眼睛，他深知自己的翅膀糟透了——比Aziraphale带他回家时可怕多了。大片的羽毛被撕扯下来，余下的羽毛支离破碎，被扯去羽毛的肌肤上满是伤痕。这时，Gabriel从后方揪住Crowley的左翼，Crowley忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟。

“Crowley，你觉得你对这里发生的事有_任何掌控_吗？”Gabriel低吼道，他手下用力，让他的囚徒又发出一声祈求的痛叫，“你没有，我可以_随时随地_对你做这些，_多长时间_由我决定。谁也阻止不了我，你阻止不了，_他_显然也阻止不了。”

Gabriel转到Crowley面前，依然没有放开他的翅膀，他蹲下身，残忍地继续掐着Crowley的翅膀，无视Crowley愈发绝望的尖叫。

“甜心，你到底在坚持什么？”Gabriel轻声逼问，假作同情地挥了挥手，他空着的那只手温柔地停在Crowley颤抖的唇边，与另一只手正造成的痛苦形成了鲜明的对比，“他_什么也做不了_！他帮不了你，帮不了他自己，谁都帮不了。你这么做有意义吗？告诉我真相，我们把这一页就此揭过，你就可以不再忍受这样的痛苦了。”

Crowley摇了摇头，泪从他低垂的双眼落到木地板上。“但是——我不愿。”他轻声说。

“什么？”Gabriel皱起眉凑近他，Crowley对刚说出口的话不知有多后悔——但现在已经来不及了。

“我不愿。”他用同样小的声音重复了一遍，“你还会继续这么做。继续——继续伤害我。”

Gabriel缓慢地点头，他思考着Crowley的话，手终于放开了他的翅膀。“或许吧。”他耸了耸肩说，“嗯。”他若有所思地皱眉，用手指点了点嘴唇后，终于恍然大悟地在Crowley面前拍了两下手，露出一个灿烂的笑容，Crowley吓得向后缩了缩。

“我明白了！”Gabriel说，“或许你根本不需要坦白任何事。或许现在——那已经完全不重要了。或许——我只要让时间暂停一会儿，然后从凝固的Beelzebub眼皮子底下取点地狱火回来，这样……你的宝贝天使就连审判都免了。”他抓住Crowley的后颈，在他耳边咬牙切齿地说，“或许今晚我就会烧了这书店——以及里面的Aziraphale。而他见不得光的恶魔情人得和我一起回天堂。”

“别……”Crowley一边拼命地摇头，一边不住地流泪，“别，不要……”

Gabriel猛地把他甩开，站起身向Aziraphale的方向走去。Crowley下意识地伸手去抓Gabriel的手腕，试图让Gabriel离他的天使远点。但他还没碰到Gabriel，项圈就惩罚了他，阻止了他的动作。

惩罚结束后，Crowley缓慢地抬起头，手仍在颤抖。当他看见Gabriel又一次蹲在他面前，唇边是残忍的笑容，眼中含着冰冷而纯粹的愤怒时，他的血瞬间冻成了冰。

“你试图伤到我。”Gabriel语气中的惊讶盖过了怒火。

“不。”Crowley哀求道，“我——我只是……不想让你伤害_他_……”

“哦，但你试图让我受伤，你_想要_这么做。”Gabriel指着Crowley说，“要不然项圈不会有反应。你这么想保护他……甚至到了为此伤害我的地步。”

他缓缓起身，站在颤抖的、被吓坏的恶魔身前，低头凝视着Crowley，目光里是厌恶和愤怒。他就这样伫立了片刻——随后他狠狠地一拳打在Crowley脸上，紧接着又是几拳，直到Crowley侧躺在一边，大力的殴打让他的脸肿起，青一块紫一块的。当Gabriel强迫他回到跪姿的时候，Crowley的头晕着，眼前是跳跃的黑点。

“你这么想保护他？那这样如何？”Gabriel低声诱哄道，“你把_一切_都告诉我……然后我赦免他。”

Crowley对他眨了眨眼睛，思绪依然一片混乱，他不确定自己是否听错了。

“没错。”Gabriel鼓励性地对他点头，“诱惑是你的特长，对吧？他本来也有点天真，所以落入了你的圈套。”他同情又理解地说道，“这不一定得是世界末日。你告诉我真相——我就_不_惩罚Aziraphale，我惩罚_你_。”他小幅度地耸了耸肩，咧开嘴笑着，“但是……最后……我会让你死去。”这些条件的吸引力让Crowley心惊，“听起来怎么样？” 他又补了一句，二手车推销员一样的笑容从他脸上退去了一些， “这是你能拥有的最好的选项了。”

Crowley安静了片刻，默默希望阻碍他思考的头痛能快点消失。他的翅膀很疼，脸也很疼，他希望一切都能结束。他希望Aziraphale能安全。过度的殴打让他的头仍然晕着——但他知道自己不能接受。

“不。”Crowley轻声说，半张脸的肿胀让他有些口齿不清，“你——你不会信守诺言。”

Gabriel挑起一边的眉毛：“我不会吗？为什么？”

Crowley抬头望着他，眼中是苦涩和愤恨，他复述了Gabriel说过的话：“因为我是你的奴隶，我无法拥有_任何_东西。你能向我提出要求，对我为所欲为——但你_永远不可能_饶恕他。”

Gabriel看起来十分惊讶——甚至到了惊叹的地步。他迅速地走到Crowley身边蹲下，用手捧住他受伤不那么重的半边脸，亲吻着他的额角……然后是脸颊……和咽喉。Crowley颤抖着，不顾一切地想要转过头去，但Gabriel先一步抱紧了他。

“甜心，你很了解我。”他轻声说着，一手抓住Crowley的头发将他向后拽去，Crowley忍住一声哀叫，而Gabriel贴着他的脸微笑道，“但你现在胆子大了，连我的眼睛都敢看。”

Crowley闭上眼睛，试图低下头，但Gabriel把他抓得太紧。“我很抱歉，”他低声说，“求你了，我很抱歉……”

Gabriel无视了他的祈求，将手伸进Crowley的衬衣，沿着脊背滑下。Crowley恳求地摇头，露出痛苦的表情，但Gabriel只是收紧了捏住他脸的手，不让他逃开。然后，他用拇指按下Crowley背上的烙印，当Crowley他怀中崩溃地抽泣时，Gabriel笑了。

“甜心，你知道这是什么意思吧？”Gabriel柔声问他，“无论你们俩之间有什么勾当，无论你觉得自己在_保护_谁，”他把这句话甩在Crowley脸上，Crowley向后缩了一下，“通通都_没用_。它们毫无意义，因为你属于_我_，_永远_属于我。_就是这个意思_。”他晃了晃Crowley，拇指用力抠挖着Crowley尾椎上的烙印，Crowley能_感到_他暴烈的怒火和话语背后的恶意。“_说_。”他威逼Crowley。

“我是你的。”Crowley挤出几个字，泪水从他紧闭的眼中流下，“我属于你……_求求你_……”

“这才对。”Gabriel厉声道。

他无视了恶魔的眼泪和绝望的哀求，把Crowley转过去面对着Aziraphale。Crowley知道等待他的是什么，Gabriel每次都这么做。当着一动不动、什么也看不见的Aziraphale，他故意缓慢地、充满占有欲地吻上Crowley，强行将舌头伸进Crowley嘴里，铁钳般的手阻止Crowley挣脱。

反正Crowley现在已经不敢挣脱了。

当Gabriel终于放手时，Crowley已经完全崩溃——他战栗着抽泣，肿胀受伤的脸上满是血迹和泪痕。当Gabriel再次向他的脸伸出手时，他忍不住向后退去——但Gabriel只是温柔地抚过他的脸，治愈他的拳头刚才造成的瘀伤和肿胀。然后他把手伸向地板，所有血迹和破碎的羽毛都消失了。

他没有治疗Crowley的翅膀，他们都知道Aziraphale不会看到。

Crowley绝不会让Aziraphale看到。

Gabriel近乎忧愁地又一次用手拂过Crowley的翅膀，Crowley努力压制住颤抖，但他失败了——Gabriel贴着他的肩膀对他说。

“甜心，你可以把它们收起来了。”Gabriel站直身体，“我会给你几分钟，让你回到——无论_那_他妈是什么场景里。”他对着Aziraphale嫌恶地挥了挥手，“然后再让时间重新开始流动。”他向门口走去，头也不回地对Crowley叫道，“下次再见。”

Gabriel去时和来时一样迅速。

Crowley拖着他冰冷麻木、仿佛被剥成精光的身体，缓缓地站起身。他觉得想吐，他的翅膀抽痛着，眼中是刚蓄积起来的泪水——但他知道自己没多少时间了。于是走进客厅，重新拿起墨镜戴上，然后小心地回到天使的怀抱中，像之前那样用手环住Aziraphale，努力忍住泪水。

他向着他的天使偏过头，就像Aziraphale吻他之后的那个瞬间一样。Crowley望着Aziraphale脸上显而易见的愉悦和暖意，心中一阵抽痛。

他感到非常、非常的孤独。

“——注意力。”Aziraphale温暖的双眼活了过来，轻软的嘴唇又一次吻住Crowley，然后他抵着Crowley的脸偏过头去，遗憾地叹了口气，“但是亲爱的，太长时间恐怕不行。我可以抽出点时间，但……要是我真想解除目前的困境，就必须继续工作。”

“我明白。”Crowley点了点头，他将头靠在Aziraphale胸前，垂下眼睛。这让他松了口气，真的。因为他不再想要Aziraphale的关注了，不是现在——他觉得自己伪装不了多久。我真应该回卧室去，他想着——但现在让他离开Aziraphale是无法想象的。他需要抱住他，感到他的温暖，知道他还活着，还在这里，一切安好。

“你总是理解我，亲爱的，我很爱你这样。”Aziraphale带着温柔的爱意说道，一只手轻轻地抚过Crowley的头发，抚慰着Gabriel粗暴的抓握带来的幻痛，另一只手取回那本书，重新在膝上摊开，“某一天，这一切会结束，我们会拥有世界上所有的时间。”

Aziraphale天真的乐观和不敢置信的温柔让Crowley热泪盈眶，他感谢墨镜帮他隐藏住了泪水。经历Gabriel的残忍让Crowley愈加脆弱。他沉默地抱紧他的天使，眨眼以阻止眼泪落下，但有一滴逃脱了眼眶，沿着墨镜的下沿缓缓流过，Crowley沮丧地望着它滴落在Aziraphale的书上。

Aziraphale忽然不动了，只不过这一次Crowley感到的是一种很自然的僵硬——能听见他清浅的呼吸，感到手掌下他的心跳。

“Crowley。”Aziraphale的声音非常轻，非常谨慎，“亲爱的，你还好吗？”

Crowley不知道怎么装作还好的样子，他装不下去了。

他转过脸，把头埋在Aziraphale的胸口，一边摇头，一边紧紧地抓住他的天使。

“出什么事了？”Aziraphale环抱着Crowley，一只手捧住他的后脑，另一只手环过他的肩。声音和触碰都无比温柔：“亲爱的，告诉我，出了什么事？我能做些什么？”

“我不知道。”Crowley的话语和他的其他部分一样破碎。“我不知道。”他无助地叫道。

这_不完全_是假话，他也不可能向Aziraphale透露更多了。

拥有无限乐观的态度和天真信任的Aziraphale认为这是一个完全合理的回答。

“那也没事。”他温柔地抚慰着，让Crowley坐起来一点，足以让他把腿盘在沙发上，“过来一点……嗯，就是这样，好多了……”他轻柔地挪动着Crowley，直到Crowley躺在他腿间，头枕在他的胸膛上。

“不知道也没关系。”他的手在Crowley的发间和脊背上轻轻地抚摸，“我们并不总知道为什么，这也没关系。我就在这儿，Crowley，亲爱的，我就在这儿。”

在那一瞬，Crowley让自己只去感受Aziraphale的手指轻柔地挠着他的头皮、Aziraphale的手臂环住他身体的感觉，他试图将那些和痛苦有关的记忆拒之门外——那些还没有久远到成为记忆的记忆。


End file.
